Remembering Love is Life
by ZacEfronIsHot
Summary: Troy can't keep a relationship, his dad is pressuring him to settle down, but he can't think of anyone he would want to be with. That is until an old flame comes back into his life and a rollercoaster of events is sure to follow. Troyella! Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Life, Three years on

**Ok, this is my first fanfic so be nice, and review please!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical!**

Troy Bolton didn't know whether to laugh or cry. His Girlfriend, Anna Young had just dumped him. He had, had some feelings for her, but not as strong a feelings as he did for his high school sweetheart, Gabriella Montez. That's why he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Laugh because she didn't mean that much to him and he still loved Gabriella, or cry because that was now his fourteenth failed relationship since high school. Gabriella being the first, and now Anna being the fourteenth. He didn't know why, but after he and Gabriella had gone their seperate ways, Troy had failed miserably at having a steady girlfriend for just over three years.

Gabriella...

That name still made a shiver run down Troy's back. He walked to his next class with a far-away look on his face, he was lost in a memory from the past.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Gabriella Montez was walking down the halls of east high with her boyfriend, Troy Bolton. She knew they were going to different college's after the summer had finished, __and now that graduation was over they knew that sooner or later they would break up. Gabriella wanted to be the one to do it, but only because she didn't want her heart to __be broken. Troy also wanted to beat Gabriella to the punch, for the same reason. Of course if they had it their way, they would have gone to the same college's and been __together still, but she had been accepted at Harvard, and he had been accepted at Stanford. Neither one of them recieved an acceptance from a college that wanted both __of them. That made both of them extremely distraught. They loved each other deeply and never wanted high school to end, although they knew it had to. __Gabriella looked up and realised that they were on the roof of the science department, her and Troy's secret spot. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she __didn't even realise where they were headed. Troy was also in shock when he realised they were there._

_" Troy we need to talk," Gabriella said without looking at him._

_"Yeah, we do, but before you say anything, i just want you to know that i still love you, but we can't do this anymore," Troy had finally said it, 'phew' he thought to himself._

_'Damn it, he got there first!' Gabriella thought to herself before turning round to Troy with tears in her eyes, he too had them but was reluctant to show them. She quietly __said to him, " You're right."_

_' Am i hearing correctly? Was she going to break up with me too?' Troy wondered, then he smiled and said, " Great minds think alike," he paused then lifted her chin, " you __know i love you and would give anything to be with you, but it just wouldn't work out, i hope you know that, "_

_" I do know that Troy, i hope you know, i feel the same, and if we're meant to be, we'll see each other again someday, maybe not to become boyfriend and girlfriend again, __maybe just as friends, and we can smile and know we did the right thing, and be happy for each other, right? Because all i ever wanted was for you to be happy, Troy" She__was crying again, but not sad tears, happy tears, she knew this was the right thing to do._

_" That's all i ever wanted for you too, but if you meet someone and he doesn't treat you right, i want you to track me down, and i'll come and kick his butt,'' Gabriella let out __a giggle at that comment, he continued, ''because if you're not happy then i'm not happy. And if i'm not happy ...well you get the picture," he smiled at her and she felt like __she was going to melt._

_" Troy, can you do me one last favour?" Gabriella asked knowing the answer already._

_" Of course, Gabi, i'd do anything for you, you know that," He smiled, and she knew by the look in his eyes, he was serious, she knew he would die for her. _

_" Take me home, and make love to me one last time, as a goodbye. I need you one last time, " she hoped he would answer her correctly._

_" Gabi..i was going to ask the same thing...let's go," They walked to his car hand in hand, she got in and they headed to her empty house. She kissed him with tears in her __eyes. He took her in his arms bridal style, and led her to her room. He placed her gently on her bed and she took his shirt off. He unzipped his pants and she pulled her __skirt and top off, then off came the underwear and they held each other before making love. When he realised she was asleep he got dressed, drove home and that was the last time he ever saw Gabriella again..._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Troy was startled by his professor saying his name repeatedly, "Troy! Mr Bolton!"

"Sorry, what?" he asked.

" Pay attention, now, Mr Bolton would you like to give me your essay some time today?" Troy sighed, got up, handed his work in and returned to his seat. A note was there. It was from Chad.

_Troy,_

_Dude what's up with you? You've been in a day dream since you walked in,_

_Chad._

Troy turned his head to the left, where Chad, his best friend was sat, and mouthed the words, " Tell you later"

Just then, the bell rang and Troy collected his things and rushed out of the classroom and went straight to his car. He was in no mood to talk to Chad right away.


	2. Chapter 2 Dad i can't promise that

**Okay, this is only my second chapter, give me some reviews and tell me what you think should happen next.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. I wish i did!!!**

Troy, slowly drove back to the apartment he shared with Chad Danforth and Zeke Baylor, along with his girlfriend, Sharpay Evans. Sharpay, Zeke and Chad had all gone with Troy to East High. They had also all gone to Stanford and had decided to get an apartment together in their second year. Now, they were in their fourth year, and had little less than a year before they graduated, however they had all decided to carry on living here, until they decided they couldn't anymore. Troy Bolton could imagine his future. He would be living with a friend, sponging of them and their partner, he would never find true love and if he had already, he didn't know where it had gone. He thought he would be a loner for the rest of his life.

Suddenly the telephone ringing interrupted Troy from his damning thoughts.

"Hello?" Troy said simply.

"Troy it's me, " a familiar voice said, he knew he was in big trouble...again. He was a man of twenty-one and his parent's still treated him like a child.

"What's up now, Dad?" Troy asked, already annoyed.

"What's up? Let's see, we got a call from Anna this afternoon, apologizing, and saying that she could no longer make it to thannksgiving! What happened now, Troy?" His Dad was boiling up inside, Troy could tell.

" She dumped me Dad! I don't even know what happened! It's just how it goes! " Troy knew exactly what his father's next words would be.

" Troy if you want to be successful, then you need the love of a good woman keeping you calm, collected and most of all focused. I'm afraid for you, Troy. Your mother is too, if you can't keep one lousy relationship, you will never learn to settle down. What is wrong with you?" Troy knew the speech off by heart. He had heard it seven times, and he knew his father would be expecting his reply, the same one he always gave.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Dad, maybe i'm not meant to be with someone. Maybe i'm meant to be a loner for the rest of my life."

"Don't talk that way Troy. One day when you have a family, you will wonder what made you say that sentence, and you will thank your Mother and I for pushing you further. Just promise me one thing, Troy, please,"

"Fine Dad, what is it?" Troy sighed, he was fed up of people telling him how to live his life, he wish he was back in high school, because everyone treated him like he was still a teenager.

"Just promise me, that you will be more serious next time, that you will love her," Jack Bolton was sick of going through this every few months with Troy. He wished he could have High School Troy back, at least he was serious, and more importantly...happy. Jack knew the reason for that...Gabriella Montez. He knew Troy would never find someone as perfect for him as Gabriella, and Jack Bolton would give anything for Troy and the girl he eventually considered the daughter he had never had, had stayed together.

"I can't promise i will love her, but i can promise that i will try," With that, Troy and his father said their goodbyes and hung up.

Exhausted, Troy collapsed on the sofa, only to be interrupted by Sharpay entering the front door with a million shopping bags, and in desperate need of help.

" TROY!! A little help here?" Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs.

Troy obeyed and ran to the door and collected most of the bags and placed them on the dinner table, " Gosh, Sharpay, what did you buy? The entire mall?" Troy teased.

" NO! i collected a few necessities, clothes and what not, and also this months shopping, that's the heavy stuff. What's wrong with you anyway?You look like you've been kicked in the balls." Sharpay laughed, and Troy hit her arm playfully.

" Can't you guess?" He looked at her seriously and she clicked on.

"Uh-oh! The Troy Bolton, woman killing machine has struck again? What's this the twelfth girl who's dumped you?" Sharpay asked as she stocked the fridge, she looked up over the door and gave Troy a sympathetic look.

" Don't give me that, I'm sorry for you Troy look, missy. It's not like i loved her or anything." He grabbed a soda, and turned to walk up the stairs, before turning and saying, " It's the fourteenth by the way, but who's counting?" He gave her his winning smile, headed for the stairs and told her to tell him when dinner was ready.

**Two Months Later, Christmas in Alberquerque**

"I can't believe, that we only have two semester's left and we are free from education, guys. This is going to be so great." Zeke said to his friends, Chad and Troy.

"I know what you mean dude! All this studying hurts my brain!" Chad exclaimed. The boys fell about laughing, and Chad looked sad, but then suddenly shrugged it off, he knew he wasn't the brightest of the bunch.

Then, Sharpay came out of the Bolton household with a cross look on her face.

" Troy, you're supposed to go shopping with your mother to get a present for your Dad! Get moving!" She crossed her arms sharply to show she was serious. Sharpay hated when Troy upset his mother. She thought of Mrs Bolton as a friend more than a friend's mother. She hated the fact that Troy always broke his promises to his mother, because Sharpay thought she was the loveliest person in the world.

" Yes Mom!" Troy saluted Sharpay who jumped at him and scared him. He ran into the kitchen to find his mom, Hannah Bolton, all ready for shopping, she grabbed her car keys, and said, " You ready Troy?" He nodded and they jumped in her SUV.

With only two days left until christmas, Troy had requested his Mother's help to find the perfect present for his Dad, as he had done with his Father the previous day for his Mom's present. When they had been in twenty stores, he finally found the perfect gift.

" Troy, i need to head back, are you coming?" His Mom asked him.

"Umm no mom, i think i need to grab a couple of coffees first, i'll grab a cab home." Troy said.

" No, Don't. I see your father in that store over the road. I'll get a lift back with him, you take my car sweetie. Love you and see you later." She kissed her son's cheek and turned away.

As soon as she was gone, he wiped the kiss off his face, just like a little kid. He headed over to Starbucks, ordered a Mocha Latte and sat down. He was deep in his thoughts when a woman approached him, waking him from his day dream...

**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH Who's the mystery woman???????? Review and find out!!! xxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3 You Look Amazing

**Okay so here is Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. Sadly for them. lol xxx**

Troy was shocked as to who was standing there. He hadn't seen her in over three years.

" Hello Troy," she said and smiled at him.

" Uh...Ms. Montez? What a wonderful surprise! How are you? How is Gabriella? Please sit down, join me," He motioned for her to sit, and she did, she didn't quite understand how he couldn't have changed in three years. He looked the same, just older, more mature perhaps. She was also taken aback at all the questions she had just been asked, and slowly she answered them all.

" I'm fine Troy. Gabriella is doing okay, but more importantly, how have you been?" She smiled, secretly hoping he wouldn't bring Gabriella up again, however she knew he would.

" I'm great, Ms. Montez. I'm just back in town for a few weeks, you know for christmas. You should join us if you are on you're own. I know my Mom and Dad would love to see you. I know Sharpay, Chad and Zeke would too. They always liked you, Ms. Montez." He couldn't quite believe what a mouthful that was. He thought he had bit his tongue.

" Ok, Troy, first thing's first, how many times have i told you to call me Juanita **(pronounced one-eat-ah), **when you call me Ms.Montez, it makes me feel old. " he laughed and nodded. " As for the dinner invitation, i would love to but Gabriella has decided she is cooking this year,God help us! But i would of course love to see your Mom again, and the gang. Bring them by later, around seven. I'm sure Gabriella would just love to see you all. And Taylor and the others. They came back with Gabriella from Harvard."

" Oh right," was all Troy could manage. He didn't know if he could manage to see Gabriella again. He was scared she would hate him. But he also knew it was now or never. " Okay, Ms- uh- Juanita. I'll let the others know. And i guess i'll see you later. Goodbye then." He stood up, gave her a hug, a small wave and turned out the door, straight for his Mother's car and raced home.

**Bolton Residence- 2.50pm**

'He was going to see Gabriella again! Whooo! Wait why am i THIS happy?' he thought to himself as he climbed the steps to his house. He gathered everyone in the living room, including Ryan who had come from home, after returning from NYU.

" Okay, everybody, how would you all like to go over to the Montez's household for a catch-up? Tonight at seven?" He saw everyone, including his parents faces light up.

" Is Taylor going to be there?" Chad asked hopefully. Troy just shrugged and nodded slightly.

" Wait, Wait, i think the more important question is, what are we all going to wear? We better get ready!" Sharpay announced and suddenly everyone ran, and got changed.

At twenty to seven everyone was ready, and they all got into cars and drove to the familiar Montez home.

**At the Montez Household. 3.00pm**

" Hey, Mija, guess who i ran into at Starbucks?" Juanita asked Gabriella. Gabriella simply shrugged, and continued reading a magazine, her Mother continued, "Troy Bolton!"

"WHAT?" Gabriella screamed, "You saw him? How is he? How does he look? Oh God Mama, you didn't mention Jennifer did you?" Gabriella looked exhausted after that rant.

"Calm down Mija," she went over to Gabriella, held her hand and continued, " No, i didn't tell him about Jennifer, that's your place. As for all the other questions, well, you can find out tonight."

Gabriella, stood up and looked down at her Mother, she folded her arms, sighed and said, "Mama...what do you mean by that?" She looked at her Mother skeptically and tapped her foot waiting for an answer.

" I invited, him, his parents and the gang over for a small get together tonight, at seven p.m. You had better ring Taylor, Kelsi and Jason, they are invited too. And don't worry about the whole Jennifer situation. I will ask Carla over the road to have her? Ok?" Juanita stared at her daughter, hoping an outburst wasn't going to come, and thankfully it didn't.

"Whoa, Mami, i thought i was going to have a heart attack then. I'll go call the guys now. And thanks, hopefully, it will be good to see him again. See you later Mama." And with that she raced upstairs and Juanita didn't see her again until ten to seven that night.

**6.50pm. Montez household.**

Gabriella came racing down the stairs with Jennifer, and raced out the door. She returned a few minutes later but still looked stressed out.

" Mija, you look so beautiful. Are you ready? They will be here soon," Juanita asked Gabriella.

"I'm fine Mami, just nervous. Is everything ready?" Juanita nodded and at seven o'clock on the dot, the doorbell rang. Gabriella braced herself, breathed deeply and went to answer it, leaving Taylor, Kelsi, Jason and her Mother sitting nervously in the Lounge.

Gabriella opened the door and was greeted with a toothy smile and those amazing blue eyes looking straight at her. She could feel herself melting again. Just like High School.

"Wow, Gabriella, you look amazing," Troy had come back into her life and she couldn't be happier.

**Review plz guys...xxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4 I have a Daughter

**Next Chapter is here...Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hsm. But i wish i owned Zac Efron...he's sooooo hott!! **

"Wow! Troy, you look amazing too. Hi everybody! Come on in everyone! Welcome." In turn Gabriella gave hugs to all her old friends and to Jack and Hannah Bolton.

The gang sat around, drinking and talking over what had been going on in everybody's life. Gabriella had been only too happy to hear from everyone until it got round to her.

"So, Gabi..." Troy began, he paused to take in her beautiful face, " What have you been up to?"

"Umm. Nothing much, you?" She answered quickly. She gave an awkward smile and he was confused.

" We've already talked about me, and everyone else. What about you?"

Gabriella could feel everyone's eyes on her, especially, Taylor, Kelsi and Jason's because they knew everything and were intrigued to find out what she was going to say.

She hesitated and then spoke up, " Well, i'm working towards my teaching degree and hope to become a high school mathematics and physics teacher. Oh and i had a daughter," She smiled but knew all hell was about to break loose.

No-one spoke for a few minutes. Taylor, Kelsi and Jason had gasped. They didn't expect Gabriella to say that. They thought she would have told them everything except that. The silence was unbearable for Gabriella, so she spoke up, " Please, someone say something. I can't stand the silence."

Troy was the one who broke it. He felt like he had been stomped on. He was finally realising Gabriella had moved on, and now he knew there was no hope for them, so he decided to be happy for her instead of the raging jealousy he really felt.

"Wow, umm...Congratulations. So who's the lucky guy?" He said eventually.

"I'm sorry?" she was confused now. She did say she had a daughter didn't she?

"Oh, i meant, well who's the lucky boyfriend, fiancee or husband that helped in the creation process of your daughter?" He laughed slightly, and pulled at the collar of his t-shirt obviously uncomfortable. 'Is it hot in here or is it just me?' Troy thought silently to himself.

"Oh, no i'm not involved. Jennifer was, umm, well i guess you could say, an accident. But she was certaintly not a mistake. She's the sweetest little girl. You would all love her. Taylor is absolutely in love with her, aren't you?" Her eyes darted straight at Taylor, obviously looking for a scape goat.

"Oh yeah, you would all love her. She's a mini-Gabriella. Absolutely adorable. Why don't you fetch her Gabi?" Taylor said, and Gabi was thankful for the escape route. She quickly got up and ran out the front door.

As soon as the door shut, all the former class-mates rounded on Taylor, Kelsi and Jason.

"Did you three know this all along?" Sharpay asked quickly

"Yeah, and who is the Dad?" Chad asked smartly.

"How old is she? Jennifer i mean." Zeke added.

"WOW! Gabi a mom, who would have thought it?" Ryan commented.

"Whoa! Guys stop! I'm sure this isn't what Gabi needs right now, all these questions are too much. Just chill and leave it, okay?" Kelsi yelled over the madness.

"Kelsi's right you guys," Troy said blankly.

"Whoa, Troy...Dude! We thought you of all people would want to know this, she's the love of your life for God's sake!" Chad exclaimed nearly screaming.

"Of course i do, but when Gabi is ready, she will tell us, so chill, and when she comes back. Talk about something else. Like Ryan being gay or something," Troy suggested.

As Gabriella opened the front door, she heard Ryan pipe up and shout, " Hey! I am not Gay!" Everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

" Ryan, i know you're not gay, sweetie," Gabriella said as she entered the lounge holding her daughter in her arms.

"Thank you Gabi, at least i know someone supports me!"

"Ryan, just hit Troy next time he says that!" Gabi commented before bobbing her tongue out at Troy

"Hey, how did you know i said it?" Troy asked pretending to be innocent.

"I know you, Troy, and for the last time, Ryan isn't gay. He is about as Gay as you are." Everyone laughed and Troy mumbled an apology.

"Listen, you guys, i'm just gonna be upstairs putting her to bed. She's really tired. See you in a few." Gabriella lead Jennifer upstairs and everyone but Troy and the three that knew Jennifer had their eyes glued to Jennifer...they knew her eyes, really well, they just couldn't work out who's they were.

**Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh Mystery... review please...xxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5 All i want for Christmas

**hey here is chapter 5...it's a little short but i just got writer's block. **

**i want to thank HSMandChelseaFCfan for her reviews, keep them up, i love them all...**

**December 25th 8 am Montez household.**

"Merry Kissmas Mommy!" Jennifer said, as Gabriella walked into her nearly three year old's room.

She picked her up, smiled and took her downstairs and said to her daughter, " Merry Christmas Sweetheart."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**December 25th 8.30 am Bolton Household.**

"Good Morning Sleepy head, how was your sleep?" Hannah Bolton said to her son, Troy.

"Morrning Mom, Merry Christmas. How about some breakfast?" Troy said cheekily.

"Sure thing hon, so what do you want for christmas this year then? You know before you actually open your presents."

"Umm, i guess what i really want you can't get me." Troy said looking glum.

" And what's that? Maybe i can" Hannah asked, hoping it was something easy like a watch.

"Gabriella..." He got up from the dining table and went over to the couch and lay down, " all i want for christmas is Gabriella..."

"Troy, sweetheart, i know you still love her, but she has a child, you aren't ready to take on a new relationship with Gabriella and to bring up a child that isn't even yours. Besides, who says she would put up with you twice?" his mother joked.

"Yeah maybe your right... " Troy just sighed and gave up.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**10am Montez household.**

"So, sweetie, do you like all your presents?" Gabriella asked her daughter. Her daughter smiled sweetly up at her mommy, then nodded, but all of a sudden she began to cry.

"Then whats wrong Jen? Tell mami what's the matter," Gabriella sighed and rocked her daughter back and forth before her tears subsided and she said through sniffles, " Mami, why can't i have a daddy?"

Gabriella had been dreading this, but she simply said to her daughter, "Because sometimes, Daddy's don't know that they are Daddy's. And i'm going to tell your Daddy real soon, that he is a Daddy, and if he thinks your really lovely. He might love you back. Do you want that sweetie?"

" I want that more than anything Mama, all i want for kissmas is a Daddy,"

Gabriella sighed and rocked her daughter to sleep, before crying herself to sleep as well.

Juanita Montez, looked on sadly. She wished she could make their pain go away, and then everything would be ok. That was when Juanita had her brilliant plan...hopefully it would work

**Okay review, and i will be back tomorrow night with another five chapters!! Hopefully! Im aiming high!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6 Mission Impossible

**Here is Chapter 6, Hope you all like it!!!!**

**Just want to say thanks to my reviewers, you're all great;**

** HSMandChelseaFCfan**

**zvlove4ever**

**divachick34**

Juanita needed to put her plan into action so she picked up the telephone and dialed Taylor McKessie's number, she needed her help.

"Hello?" Came Taylor's voice.

"Hello, Taylor, it's Juanita Montez here. I need your help,"

"Okay, what is it?"

" Well, Gabriella needs to tell Troy. And Jennifer just told her all she wants for christmas is a Daddy. I need your help to get Troy and Gabriella together alone, so that she will tell him. And soon. I hate seeing them both like this Taylor. I really do." Juanita was close to tears.

"Okay, i'll help you. What do you need me to do?" And Juanita told Taylor. On the 27th December they will put their plan into action.

**26th December 8.00pm**

"Taylor, i don't want to go on a date. I have Jennifer to worry about. Every guy i go out with is a potential father for her, if th

ey're not right, i don't want to date them," Gabriella was on the telephone with her best friend Taylor McKessie. She knew Taylor would win, but she wanted to give a good argument anyways.

"Okay, that's true, but you won't know until you meet him. Just one date, that's all i'm asking. Go on...you know you want to," Taylor teased.

"Fine! Okay Taylor, give me the details," So Taylor told her to go to Chez Bleu, at 7.30pm the next day. She should wear something formal because it's a classy resturaunt. Then Taylor hung up and called Chad. She needed to bring him in the loop if she was to get Troy to turn up the very next day.

"Yellooooo?" Chad answered.

Taylor rolled her eyes and began to speak," Hey, Chad, it's Taylor here. I need your help," She waited for what seemed like forever. What she didn't know was that Chad was doing his victory dance. He couldn't believe Taylor needed his help. 'She must be desperate...and beautiful and amazing...!Whoa! Chad...calm down, answer the girl or she'll think you're retarded,' Chad thought to himself before answering Taylor, " Umm, sure Taylor. What do you need?"

"Okay, well i need you to convince Troy to go on a blind date, Tomorrow night. 7.30pm and to dress formally aswell. Can you do that for me?"

"I can try, but Taylor, why are you suddenly so interested in Troy's love life?" Chad wanted to know. 'Wait Taylor isn't in love with him is she? No she can't be... i mean she's Taylor...My Taylor. No! Wait, she's not my Taylor. She hasn't been for three years..." Chad thoughts were interrupted by Taylor's answer.

" Chad, his parents are worried about him, " she lied, then continued, " They want him to date, so they asked me to set him up with one of my single friends and that's what i'm doing, so please can you just convince him to take the blind date? So that his parents will get off everyone's back!" Taylor was exasperated. She didn't think Chad would fall for her lie. But she couldn't risk Gabriella or Troy figuring it out before tomorrow night.

"Yeah, i guess i can do that. Troy can't wait for them to stop hassling him. He get's a call-"

"Chad! For God's sake! Just make the CALL!" Taylor interrupted.

"Jeez, Tay, I said i would do it...Calm down," He thought she was going to murder him over the phone. He smiled as he hung up the phone. He knew that he would only let his parents and Taylor ever talk to him that way. He wished that he could just get over Taylor, but he knew he never would.

**Bolton Residence December 26th 9.30pm- Basketball court**

"Okay, Chad, you're not listening to me! I don't want to go on a date!" Troy said as he made a basket.

"Troy, dude. You said yourself that you more than anyone wants your parents off your back and you were willing to go on as many dates as possible just to keep them sweet. I don't get it, why won't you go on this one?" Chad asked as he took the ball from Troy and attempted to get a basket too. This time he was unsuccessful.

"Things change dude. There's only one person i want, but i'm fooling myself. She will never take me back, okay?" Troy sighed and collapsed on the lawn. He was tired of playing basketball and just wanted to relax.

"Gabriella?" Chad asked simply. He sat next to his friend, took a sip of water and waited for Troy's answer.

"Yeah... i never realised before how much i really love her. I thought all those feelings had gone away. But their still here and stronger than ever. I don't know what to do, dude,"

"Well go on the date!" Chad saw the look on Troy's face and decided now was the time he really needed to make his case," This girl might be the answer to your problems, she might be just the person to help you get over Gabi. If not, then i promise i will do everything in my power to help you get Gabi back. But will you just do this one thing for me? Please?" Chad made his puppy dog eyes and clasped his hands together, literally begging Troy to go on the date.

"Fine! Fine! You win!" Chad jumped for Joy," But you owe me!" He gave Chad a glare, and then Chad gave him the details before grabbing his phone and texting Taylor.

**Tay, Mission Accomplished. Troy accepted the date, Love Chad xxx**

**McKessie Residence**

Taylor turned to Juanita Montez who had arrived five minutes earlier, and said, "Phase one complete..."

**Okay there is Chapter 6... Review and read on... xxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7 Are you ready for Love?

**Okay Chapter 7 is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I hope you all like it!! xxxxx**

**Montez Household. 7.00pm**

The next day, Gabriella was getting ready for her date with the mystery man and her Mother was drilling her about Troy.

"Mija, you need to tell him, promise me, the next time you see him, you will sit him down and just tell him!" Juanita was hoping Gabriella would take the bait.

"Mami, you don't have to worry. I will tell him the next time i see him, as long as we are alone. I will tell him!," Juanita felt like jumping for joy. Her plan was working. Gabriella continued, " Okay now, you and Tay need to help me. Which dress? The red one or the black one?"

" I don't know Mija, Taylor, what do you think?" Juanita turned to Taylor who was looking through the closet for the perfect heels.

"Umm, well i found these lovely red heels, so i think the red dress would look best. The red totally brings out your eyes. What do you think Gabi?"

"I don't know guys. Am i sending out the wrong message?" Gabriella asked

"No way! You are showing that you are sexy, single and being a young mother does not affect your sex appeal!" Taylor replied.

"Taylor! I'm not trying to show sex appeal! It's a first date for god's sake!" Gabriella looked angry.

"Well it also shows that you are beautiful, and that you are smart, sensitive and God Gabi! Will you just wear it? It's the nicest dress you have! And you have five minutes till' you have to leave!" Taylor said to her friend. Although Taylor was being harsh, she knew that was what Gabi needed to motivate her.

"Fine, i'll wear it. Will you guys go downstairs? I'll be down in a few."

They left the room and went downstairs. Five minutes later, Gabriella walked down the stairs and was shocked by the compliments.

"Wow! Gabi you look amazing. See didn't i say that dress was totally you?" Taylor said.

" Mija, you look lovely, stunning even," Juanita said. Next came the turn of Jennifer.

"Mami, you look beautiful. You look like a pwincess," Jennifer hugged her Mom, and Gabriella picked her up, kissed her and then said to her, " Why thank you my angel! Now, i've got to go, but will you be good for abuelita?" Jennifer nodded, gave her mom a hug and then watched her leave.

**Bolton Household. 7.00pm**

"Are you sure this looks okay?" Troy asked Chad as he checked himself out in the mirror. He had a black suit with a light red tie. He looked amazing.

"Dude, you look fine, now you need to get going or else. Take these red roses for her. That's sure to score you some points. Go!" Chad screamed.

" Chad, chill, i've got half an hour. I know it's a long drive, but i'll be there on time, okay?"Troy checked his tie again, and Chad nodded. Troy turned to Chad and asked, " So do you know what this girls like? I don't want it to be some minger, who's got the personality of a wet mop. What did Taylor say about her?"

" Umm, not much really. I don't even know who it is. Taylor just said, she's smart, a beautiful brunette and she know's you will like her. That's all i know, i swear,"

"Okay fine, but i don't care if this was Taylor's idea. If it's a disaster. You are the one who is going to be in the dog house, understand?" Troy eyed him, he gulped and replied sweetly, " Troy, don't worry, it'll be fine, Now Go!" Chad pushed him out the door, and Troy jumped in his car and left.

**Chez Bleu. 7.26pm**

"Bonjour Monsieur, and 'ow may i be of assistance?" The Mait're 'd asked Troy.

"Hello, ummm, Reservations for two, 7.30pm?" Troy queried.

"Name, Monsieur?" the man asked.

"Reservations should be under McKessie. I hope."

"Ahhh yes! Here you are, right this way, You're dinner date has not arrived yet, i hope she will not be late, Monsieur!"

" Me too, thankyou very much, Sir." Troy said as he took a seat.

" Not a problem, Monsieur, Good evening," and with that he walked away.

**7.31pm**

Gabriella walked from the car park to the restaraunt, she looked at her watch, '7.31pm..Shoot! I'm late!" She hurried towards the door, and waited for the Mait're 'd to return.

He finally did, and she smiled up at him.

"Good evening Mademoiselle, You look stunning this evening. 'Ow may i 'elp you?"

"Good evening, sir. Reservations for two, Mckessie?" She wondered.

"Ahhh, yes, you're date 'as already arrived. He will be pleased when he sees you. This way mademoiselle."

Gabriella followed the man to her table and gasped when she saw who Taylor had set her up with, 'I'll kill you Taylor...' she thought.

**Wow, what's going to happen on the date?! Will Gabriella keep her promise to her Mother. Will she tell Troy. Review and find out!!!!! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8 Spilling Guts

**Here is Chapter 8, I hope y'all like it!!**

**xxxxxxxx**

" There you are Mademoiselle, enjoy your evening," The man left without a second glance. It was obvious he had not heard Gabriella gasp. He had no idea that he had just witnessed two people who were still in love, two people who's lives were about to be turned upside down.

" T-Troy?" Gabriella finally said after their eyes met. They had been been just staring for a while, until Gabriella had broken the silence.

Troy stood up, walked round and pulled the chair out and motioned for her to sit and then he finally spoke up, "Gabriella, you look wonderful, but what are you doing here?" Troy asked as he returned to his seat.

"Blind date, Taylor set me up on. I'm going to kill her when i see her. What was she thinking?"

"Well I'm not too happy with her either. She brought Chad into it too. Poor guy, i don't think he even knew exactly what she was up to," Troy said trying to break the ice.

"What exactly did Chad say? Are you sure he didn't know?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm sure. I know when Chad is lying and this wasn't one of those times. He told me that Taylor had told him that the girl was smart, a beautiful brunette and that Taylor knows i will like her. When Chad told me, he didn't have a look on his face that said anything more. He didn't know." Troy said simply. The waiter took their orders and when he was gone, they resumed their conversation.

"Well, we can't be too mad at Taylor. Maybe she was just thinking maybe we still liked each other or something," Troy offered.

"Yeah, although i don't know why. What would give her that idea?" Gabriella said simply.

"Ummmm...who knows?" Troy said quickly blushing before changing the subject, "So, how is Harvard anyway?"

"It's good..." She looked at Troy who was blushing profusely, "Troy, are you blushing? What's going on?"

"Okay, i confess it, i still have feelings for you. Not just feelings, but love. I still love you Gabriella, and if there is anything i can do to get you back, i'll do it, okay?"

"Wait, hold on a sec! Did you know anything about this date?" Gabriella asked sceptically.

"No! I swear i didn't. But when i saw you, i just realised that i have to tell you. I mean, i didn't even want to go on this date. Chad convinced me. He even promised that if it didn't go well, he would help me to tell you how i feel. And then i saw you and i.. i ..."

"You what Troy?" Gabriella asked, her voice slightly raised.

"I realised that it was now or never. That i had to tell you tonight," Gabriella suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Here he was, spilling his guts, about his feelings and what ever else and she didn't have the decency to tell him that he had a daughter. She began to cry.

Troy looked up and Gabriella was crying. He held her hand and asked her, "What's wrong? Did i do something wrong?"

Gabriella looked at him, he looked sincerely worried about her. She felt like a horrible person. Gabi wiped her tears away and assured him, that it was nothing and that he was very sweet but she thought that they should get this evening done with and evaluate exactly how they feel a little later on. Their food arrived and he reluctantly agreed. Then they ate in silence.

**McKessie Household. 8.30pm **

_**Ding Dong.**_

Taylor got up and answered the door to find Chad standing there with a bouquet of flowers and he said, "Evening Madam. May i come in?"

"Sure, Chad," She moved aside and allowed him entrance before turning to him and saying, "what's going on?"

"Come and sit down and i will tell you," Chad grabbed her hand and led her to the sofa, he handed her the flowers and as she smelt them he continued," Okay, well the thing is, i realised that i find myself thinking about you all the time and we have gotten close again and it made me realise that i'm still in love with you. So i guess what i'm saying is, Taylor, will you give us another chance?"

" Chad, you know why we finished before. We go to college's on different sides of the country, there's no way we could make it work," She reluctantly replied.

"Taylor, for once, girl, will you trust me? We have less than half a year before we graduate. Once we are graduated we can finally be together properly. I don't see why we can't just be together. We are meant to be. I love you Taylor McKessie. You are the only girl for me. I'm sorry...woman for me." Taylor laughed at that. She had to admit it. She did still love Chad, and he was being so sincere. She just didn't want to have to lose him again. It was too much for her to handle.

"Chad, what if it doesn't work out? I love you too much to lose you again," She began to cry. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and he gave her a small smile.

"Baby, i won't let that happen. I love you and i am not gonna lose you again. I would rather die than to lose you again. Just say that you will give us another try and i will do everything in my power to make sure that never happens," He was begging now, and Taylor knew what she had to do.

"Okay, Chad, i'll do it. I'll give us another chance. I love you Chad Danforth," Chad jumped for Joy and pressed his lips lightly against Taylor's before replying sweetly," I love you too Taylor McKessie."

Taylor and Chad had been talking and kissing for half an hour before Chad finally asked her, "So, umm, who did you set Troy up with? I hope the poor guy isn't having a terrible time,"

"Oh, i bet he's having a great time!" Taylor said grinning from ear to ear.

"Taylor McKessie! What did you do?" Chad asked in his headmaster voice.

"I set him up with Gabriella!" She laughed nervously, hoping Chad would see the funny side. Gladly he did.

"OMG! You didn't,"She nodded and he laughed aswell, " Wow, Tay, i didn't know you could be so devious. Just one question, why?"

"It was Gabi's Mom's idea. She wanted Troy and Gabriella in the same room alone and long enough so that Gabriella could tell Troy that he-" Taylor clapped her hand over her mouth and blushed like a strawberry. She couldn't believe she had nearly let the cat out of the bag.

"Tell Troy what?" Chad asked eyeing her.

"Nothing, nothing. More Wine?" Taylor asked trying her hardest to change the subject.

"Taylor! Tell me!" Chad yelled.

"Okay! Okay! Stop yelling, i'll tell you! But you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Troy, just incase she doesn't tell him! Do you promise?" Taylor asked seriously. Chad nodded and Taylor continued, "Okay, well on Graduation night, Gabriella and Troy had sex one last time, before they broke up and she got pregnant. Jennifer is Troy's daughter. Her name is Jennifer Carmel Bolton. Gabriella thought it was only right to give her Troy's last name."

Chad just nodded, before he finally realised it made sense. Jennifer looked so much like Troy. And her age was also a big clue. He still couldn't believe that Gabriella hadn't told Troy about it though.

"Why didn't she tell Troy when she found out?"

"She didn't even find out till she got to Harvard. Then, she thought it was too late. She didn't want Troy to give up on his dreams for her and the baby. So she just got on with her life and let him get on with his. She never thought she would see Troy again, and then when she did, she knew that sooner or later she would have to tell him. That's why Juanita asked me to set this up. So that Gabi would have no choice."

"That makes sense i guess. I just hope Troy doesn't get too upset over it," Chad said feeling bad for his best friend.

"Oh God! I never thought about how Troy might react! What have i done?" Taylor began to cry again, she held her head in her hands and sobbed.

"Shh Tay, shh. You did the right thing. She has to tell him. Don't worry yourself so much. I'm sure Troy won't get too mad. He's not the angry type. Not with Gabriella."

"I hope your right Chad, i really do."

"Of course i'm right, and do you know why?" Taylor shook her head, and Chad continued," Because he didn't even want to accept the date, because he's still in love with Gabriella. I know i'm right because, Troy can never get too mad at Gabriella, becuase he loves her. And he will love Jennifer too!"

"H-He loves her?" Taylor asked.

"With all his heart..."

**Okay so that is Chapter 8, review and read on!!**


	9. Chapter 9 Silent Secrets

**Wow!! I can't believe i'm on Chapter Nine already! If you guys wanna, give me some ideas on what happens after Troy finds out! I might use it!!**

**Back at the Restaurant:**

Troy and Gabriella had finished eating and asked for the cheque, they split it, and headed for the door.

"Troy, why don't you come back to mine so we can have a proper talk? And a real drink too, you look like you need it!"

"Yeah, i do. I'd love to come back to yours. Shall we go?" Troy asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah lets go, " Gabriella noticed the smile," What are you smiling about Mr. Bolton?"

"Me? Nothing! I'm just smiling Ms Montez."

"Okay i believe you. Alright, follow my car."

They both climbed into their own cars and drove back to the Montez place.

**At Taylor's House:**

"Chad, do you think that Gabriella will tell Troy?" Taylor asked as they snuggled up on the sofa?

"I don't know sweetie. I hope she does though. He has a right to know. I can't imagine what it's gonna do to him though."

"I know. Gabriella has been a wreck as it is, knowing that she will have to tell Troy before we go back to college. She still loves him too. She doesn't want to hurt him,"

"Gabriella never wants to hurt anyone, she's the nicest person in the world. Troy will forgive her," Chad said but he said under his breath,"i hope!"

"Yeah you're right Chad! Anyway, enough thinking about them, lets get back to us..." And she led Chad to her bedroom...and they did IT!

As he drove, Troy thought silently to himself about what he could do to convince Gabriella that they should be together. He went over the conversation in his head, but everytime she shot him down. He didn't know why.

'Maybe she just doesn't love me anymore,' he thought as he pulled up behind her car, 'Get ahold of yourself Bolton, you know she still has feelings for you. You can't deny the chemisty you both had this evening and neither can she. Why else would she invite you back to her place?' He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and followed Gabriella inside.

"Do you want a glass of wine, Troy?"Gabriella asked, He nodded and she poured him a glass of white wine.

Just then her Mom entered the living room from the dining room with a sleeping Jennifer in her arms.

"Don't mind me, you two. I'm just going to take Jennifer to bed and then i'm off to sleep myself, Goodnight you two." Gabriella walked over to her Mom and took Jennifer from her before saying, "I'll put her to bed Mom, you go right upstairs, and thank you for having her,"

"It's no trouble, what are abuelita's for? Good night Mija. Good night Troy." With that she walked up the stairs.

"Excuse me a moment Troy, i'll be back in a few minutes." Troy just nodded and she went up the stairs.

Troy looked at the pictures on the mantlepiece. All of them were of Gabriella, Juanita and Jennifer. One caught his eye. It was Gabriella in the hospital holding a newborn Jennifer. Underneath the picture there was writing. Troy read it aloud, "Jennifer Carmel Bolton. Born 21st March 2009." Troy just stood there speechless. Why was Gabriella's daughter's last name Bolton? He looked again at the date. He took nine months off it.

_June 21st 2008._

_Graduation Day._

"The day Gabriella and I slept together...oh my god!" He was in shock! he couldn't believe it. Troy drank the whole glass of wine and poured himself another one which he also drank straight off. Gabriella came down the stairs. She was in sweats. She must have changed.

Troy began to pace, words had failed him.

"Troy? What's wrong?" Gabriella asked him when she reached the living room. He couldn't speak, he couldn't even look at her...

**Okay, i know this is only short, but i'm sorta running out of ideas so, im making everything stretch! Maybe i'll get more ideas for the next chapter!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 Consequences

**OKAY!! So here is Chapter 10!!!**

**And Troy knows... dun dun dun!!!!! hehe **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical!! I wish i did!!!**

Troy wasn't listening. He was pacing up and down her living room. He took off his tie and undid the top button of his shirt. He suddenly had the feeling that it was getting very hot in there.

"Troy, please your scaring me, what's wrong with you?" Gabriella pleaded with him, tears in her eyes. She could tell that he was getting angry.

Troy couldn't get his head around what he just found out, he kept trying to speak but words were failing him. All he could do was pace.

'How could she not tell me?' Troy thought but was snapped out of his thoughts by Gabriella shaking him and talking to him.

"Troy! What is wrong with you?" She yelled.

All he could do was stare at her. He couldn't speak so he walked over to the mantlepiece, picked up the photo and thrust it in front of her face. She gasped when she realised that he knew.

"Oh God! Troy, you have to believe me, i wanted to tell you, i really did! But i couldn't. I didn't want to ruin your life. I never thought i was going to see you again. Please don't be mad at me!?" She began to cry.

"Don't be mad? Don't be MAD! Gabriella, i am trying my hardest not to lose my patience with you but if you carry on talking, i don't know what i might do!" He yelled at her, "For God's sake Gabriella, i've been back nearly a week. We were alone for hours and you never had the decency to tell me! There i was spilling my guts to you, and you were probably laughing at me behind my back!" He spat out those words and she cried harder.

"Troy! I'm sorry, i'm so sorry. I'm so ashamed of myself. I don't even know what to say to you," She cried and cried.

"Oh your sorry are you? Well that makes it all better!" He shouted sarcastically. He turned and walked towards the front door. He opened it but she ran in front of him, shut it and covered it with her body.

"Troy, please! Don't be like this! I love you, i never meant to hurt you. I was just trying to let you have a life,"

"Gabriella, move out of my way!" He huffed at her.

"No, Troy, not until you listen to me!"

"Gabriella, i'm going to say this once and only once. If you don't move and let me think about this, i won't be responsible for my actions," he said through gritted teeth, "So, move, let me go home, and i'll talk to you when i've calmed down!"

Gabriella reluctantly moved aside and he walked out of her door. Troy walked home, leaving his car behind. He couldn't drive. He had been drinking.

Gabriella just collapsed on the floor and cried her eyes out. She hated herself for what she had done, and more importantly she hated the fact that now her daughter wouldn't have a father. She assumed Troy would never talk to her again.

**Taylor's House.**

Chad and Taylor were asleep in Taylor's bed when her mobile began to ring.

"Hello?" Came Taylor's sleepy voice.

"T-tay, H-he knows, and he h-hates m-me. I-i-i d-don't know wh-wh-at to do," Taylor could barely understand her friend through her tears. Chad woke up and looked at Taylor, she was on the phone and looked very confused.

"Slow down Gabi, tell me what happened," Taylor said before looking at Chad's confused face and shrugging her shoulders.

"T-troy. He knows!" Gabi said.

Taylor quickly covered the mouthpiece."Chad, Troy knows, and by the sounds of things, it didn't go too well. She's devastated."

"Let me talk to her,Tay" Chad said.

"Gabi, Chad wants a word." She handed the phone to Chad.

"Hey Gabi it's Chad, are you okay sweetie?"

"No, Chad, he hates me. I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do!"

"Listen, Gabi, me and Tay are on our way over. We'll fix this. Don't worry. Bye!" Chad hung up the phone and they both got dressed and headed for Gabi's house in the next street.

Taylor and Chad didn't ring the bell, they just walked in to find Gabriella in a mess on the floor. She was crying so badly now.

Chad picked her up and took her over to the sofa where she sobbed on his shoulder for about half an hour.

"Chad, please tell me how to fix this. He won't listen to me, and i need to explain."

"Shh Gabi, just tell us exactly what happened, so we can fix it." Chad soothed.

"Everything was going fine. We were at the restaurant and we were laughing. Then he told me that he still loved me. I felt guilty because i hadn't told him. So i said maybe in the next few days we should talk and then decide what we were going to do. He agreed. Then we went back to mine. I went to put Jen to bed and i got changed. While i was upstairs he saw this picture," Gabriella showed Chad the picture, he nodded and she continued. "So, i came downstairs and he was drinking wine, straight off. I saw him down at least two glasses. Then he began to pace. He undid his top button and took off his tie. I kept asking him what was wrong, and then he showed me the picture. i realised that he knew and i started apologizing and trying to explain. He wouldn't let me. He just started screaming and he stormed out. Chad, he hates me. How am i going to tell Jennifer that her Dad will probably want nothing to do with her?"

"Maybe he was just in shock, and you said he had been drinking. That's probably why he kept shouting. I'm sure that when he calms down he will come to his senses," Taylor offered.

"Maybe you're right. But i need to fix this now! He needs to know how sorry i am." Gabriella sobbed, and Chad couldn't bear to see her like that, so he decided to take action.

"Tay, i think you should go home. Gabi, try and get some sleep, and i...well i'm going to knock some sense into him." Chad said.

"Don't do anything stupid Chad,"Taylor said.

"I won't! I just want to make him understand.

And with that he left for Troy's house...

**Okay, so what do you guys think of Chapter 10???? Please Review!!! xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11 Raging Remorse

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews! **

**I love all your reviews they're amaaaazing!!**

**Okay so here is Chapter 11! **

**And if all you guys can remember, Chad is going to knock some sense into Troy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own HSM!**

Chad reached his best friend's house at eleven thirty that evening, he didn't care if the Bolton's were in bed. This couldn't wait until tomorrow. He knocked extremely loud on the front door and a few minutes later Hannah Bolton came to the door.

"Oh hello Chad, come on in. Troy's upstairs. He got in an hour ago and stormed upstairs, he won't talk to anyone." Mrs Bolton said as she shut the door behind Chad and returned to the living room.

"Thanks Mrs. B!" And Chad climbed the stairs two at a time. He walked straight into Troy's room without even knocking and was shocked at what he saw. Troy was curled up in a ball, with a picture of Gabriella and himself and he was crying. Not crocodile tears. Real Tears. He was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Wow, dude, you don't look good! What's going on?" Chad decided to go for the i have no idea why you're crying attitude. It might be better if Troy doesn't know that Chad is on Gabi's side.

"Nothing! Everything! Chad, dude, i don't know what to do,"

"Well i can't help you, if you don't tell me what the hell is going on!" Chad said as he sat down on Troy's bed.

"I told her i loved her, and she didn't tell me the most important thing. How could she not tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Chad asked, trying his hardest to look confused.

"That i'm Jennifer's father!" Chad gasped for good measure,"I know, and she had plenty of time to tell me, but she didn't! Why Chad, why?"

"Wow! Well i can understand why she didn't tell you when she found out, she probably didn't want you to quit college for her and the baby. And let's face it Troy, we both know you would have," That's all Chad could think of saying at the moment.

"I can understand that part too, Chad! What i can't understand is why she didn't tell me when she saw me. She's had nearly a week." Troy seemed to be getting angry again, but really he was confused as to why this was happening to him.

"I don't know. She was probably scared of how you would react,"Chad paused then continued, "How did you react?"

"Oh God! Chad, i was horrible to her. I didn't mean to. I was just so angry. Now she's going to think i hate her. But i don't! I was just so shocked. What am i going to do?" Troy pleased with his friend for an answer.

"I don't know Troy. I just don't know. You're going to have to talk to her. She's probably a wreck. And that poor kid. She's got a Dad that she doesn't know about. She needs her Dad. Just remember what poor Gabi went through. She didn't have a Dad. He died when she was a baby. Jennifer has a Dad! It's you. No matter how angry you are at Gabriella, you need to step up and be there for her. She needs you."

Troy knew that Chad was right. And he wasn't that mad at Gabriella. He was just in shock. He hoped that she would forgive him for his actions. He truly loved her and he didn't want to lose her for a stupid reaction. And his daughter. Wow, he was a Dad. And she was beautiful. She was his. He needed to talk to Gabriella.

"Thanks Chad. Just one thing,"

"Yeah Dude?"

"You already knew didn't you?" Troy asked eyeing his friend.

"Yeah, i found out tonight. I've just come from Gabriella's. She is a state. She thinks you hate her." Chad sad hanging his head.

"Chad, i'm not mad that you knew. You helped me. I'm going to talk to Gabriella. I need to apologise to her." Troy stood up, wiped his tears and put his jacket on and ran from the room leaving Chad very impressed with himself.

Troy ran and ran all the way to Gabriella's house. When he got there, he only saw one light on. It was a lamp, coming from Gabriella's room. He quickly climbed up onto her balcony and knocked on her window.

Gabriella was still crying when she heard a knock, it was coming from the balcony. She got up and walked towards the window, when she opened it, she saw the man she never thought she would see again.

"Gabi, can we talk?" Troy said quietly.

**Okay that was Chapter 11!!!! Hope you all enjoyed it! Read and Review please!!!!**

**xxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12 Forgivness

**Okay, so Troy and Chad, had a talk, and Troy turned up on Gabi's Balcony...just like in the film...AWWW troy can be so sweet sometimes.**

**Thanks for my reviews guys, you have all been so great!**

**Here is Chapter 12!!! Wow i can't believe i am this far in..Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own HSM...Just this story**

Troy just stood there. Gabriella had been crying. Suddenly he felt so guilty. He hated himself for the way he reacted.

"Please?" He added.

"You better come in, Troy" Gabriella said simply, "Take a seat,"

Troy sat down on her chair and began to speak, "Gabi, i am so sorry for the way i reacted. I was just so angry, confused and upset. I didn't even think about how this was affecting you. It just knocked me for six. I want you to know that i don't hate you. I just wish you had told me. I wish i hadn't found out that way, Gabi"

"I'm sorry, Troy. I never meant to hurt you. At first, i knew i couldn't tell you, because you would have given everything up. I couldn't let you do that. And i honestly never thought i would see you again. So i just accepted that my daughter wouldn't have a Dad. That's why i gave her your last name. So that i would at least remember you. Then i saw you again, and whenever i got close to telling you i just chickened out. I couldn't do it, because i was afraid you would hate me. I'm sorry that you had to find out that way. If i could turn back time i would have told you the first night i saw you again. You have to believe me, i would do anything to not have you find out that way, Troy. I love you and i never meant to hurt you." She began to sob again. Troy stood up, walked over to her and hugged her tight. He hugged her and she sobbed into his shoulder, repeating that she was really sorry.

"Gabi, listen to me. I was angry. I was. I can't deny that. But i'm not anymore. I just want you back and i want to get to know my daughter. She is an amazing little girl and i love her already. Even though i've only seen her a few times, i love her. She's important to me, and so are you,"

Gabriella looked up at Troy. She knew that he was sincere.

"Do you mean that, Troy? Do you really mean it?" Gabi asked.

He bent down and kissed her gently, he wiped her tears with his thumb, kissed her again and said to her, "Does that answer your question?"

She giggled and said, "Yeah, it does. I love you Troy Bolton."

"And i love you too Gabriella Montez," He bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips. She returned the kiss and they fell down on the bed. He hugged her and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Chad went back to Taylor's. When he got there it was nearly half twelve. Taylor saw him coming and ran to open the door for him.

"How did it go?" She asked after he gave her a kiss.

"Better than i expected. He wasn't as mad as he acted. He was confused more than anything. I got there and he was crawled up in a ball on the bed, crying his eyes out."

"Oh My God! Troy was crying?"Taylor asked shocked.

"Like a baby. Tay, i've only ever seen him cry like this twice. That was when his Grandad died and when him and Gabi split up the first time. He was just bawling."

"Well what happened then?" She asked as she cuddled him.

"I just appealed to his better nature. I explained why i thought Gabi hadn't told him, and then i talked to him about Jennifer, and asked him if he even considered his daughter's feelings in this whole thing. I told him that no matter how angry he was with Gabriella, he needed to talk to her for Jennifer's sake. And then he was all like 'Oh my god! What have i done?' and he raced out of there to apologize to Gabriella." Chad said.

" Wow, Chad, i'm so proud of you. You're just a perfect man aren't you?" Taylor said seductively.

"Why yes i am ma'am. And what's my present?"

"Well Mr Danforth. Take a look at what you've won,"Taylor said in her best gameshow voice, and she showed herself off. She walked up to the top of the stairs and said, "Come and claim it!"

Chad chased up the stairs and shoved Taylor in her room. He shut the door and tackled her onto the bed. He took his prize and they both loved it.

**28th December. 9.00am**

Gabriella awoke and found a fully dressed Troy asleep on her bed. Then she recalled the previous night's events in her head. She smiled at the thought, then got up, showered and dressed. She went into Jennifer's room and picked her awake daughter up. She took her downstairs and saw her Mom in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"How did it go?" Her mother asked as soon as Jenny was out of ear shot, "I heard shouting,"

"We had a huge argument. I never got a chance to tell him. He saw the picture and figured it out. Anyways, he yelled, i cried and he walked out."

"Oh Mija, I'm so sorry,"

"No Mami, it's okay, he came back over about 1.00 and we sorted it out. He apologized and said he loved me. He's upstairs asleep. We fell asleep in each others arms after we kissed,"

" Wow! That's so great Gabi, but what are you going to tell Jen?" Juanita asked as she handed her daughter some coffee.

" I really don't know, i guess me and Troy will have to talk about it. I mean, we've still got six months till we finish college. I just want to sort things out before next week. Before he goes back," Gabi said simply.

"Well here's your chance to talk. He's right behind you," And with that Juanita went to find her grandaughter and left them to talk.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Gabi said.

"Morning sexy!" Troy replied then he kissed her, "So what do we need to talk about?"

"What we're going to tell Jennifer, and you're parents, Oh my God, and the rest of the gang that don't know,"

"Oh right, i guess i never thought about that. And i definitely never thought about what my parents were going to say. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Troy, all i know is that Jennifer should know first. Do you know what she said to me on christmas day?" Gabi asked him.

"No what?" Troy asked looking confused.

"She cried after she got her presents. She said all she wanted for christmas was a daddy. And she wanted to know why you didn't know. I just didn't know what to say to her Troy. She's not even three and she's acting like she's 16."

"She takes after her Mom then. She's smart. She will understand," Troy said as he hugged Gabi.

"So when do we tell her?" Gabi asked.

"No time like now!" Troy said with a giggle.

"What? Now?" Gabi said looking up at him.

"Yes, Gabi. Now..."

**Okay guys, that is Chapter 12!!! This story is really coming along. Read and Review please Love Stacey xxxxx aka zacefronishot lol (cuz he is) **


	13. Chapter 13 Almost Everyone Knows

**Hey Everybody! Thanks for all the support! Im glad you are all enjoying this fanfic. I just wanna say thanks to my reviewers. You are all so lovely:**

**HSMandChelseaFCfan**

**zvlove4eva**

**Natilein**

**kikigirl101**

**SimpleeLovely673**

**hsmrocks**

**divachick34**

**AND yes i am the queen of fast updates. I type at like a million miles an hour. **

**Thanks to all of you and keep them coming.**

**Okay so here is Chapter 13!!! Enjoy it!**

"Okay, here we go," Gabriella said to Troy.

"I'll let you do all the talking," Troy laughed.

"Probably a good idea. She doesn't know you, yet"

"Rub it in why don't you?" Troy joked.

"Come on! Let's just get this over with," She grabbed Troy and pulled him towards the living room, where Jennifer was sat watching Barney.

Gabriella went over to the T.V and turned it off, which didn't come off too good in Jennifer's eyes. "Mommy!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but Mommy needs to tell you something serious. Come here." Gabriella placed her daughter on her lap and Jennifer hugged her Mom.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"Do you remember what you said to me at Christmas? About wanting a Daddy?" Jennifer just nodded and Gabriella continued, " Well then you remember that i told you that you had one, and that he didn't know about you, do you remember?"

"Yes Mommy, i remember. It made me sad," She looked down and began to cry.

"Oh sweetie. Don't cry. You want to know something?" Jennifer nodded, "I told your Daddy."

"You did? Does he love me?" She asked beaming up at her mother, " Who is he?"

"Jen, sweetheart. I told him. And at first he was a little angry at Mommy, because i didn't tell him. You would be mad wouldn't you?"

"Yes Mommy, i suppose,"

"Well he calmed down. And he just loves you. He wants to meet you. Do you want to meet him?" Gabriella asked. She wasn't even sure if Jen was taking all this in. She was a little too young. But like Troy said, she's smart, she should understand.

"Yes Mommy, all i want is a Daddy,"

"Well, baby, he is right over there, in the doorway. Go say hello,"

Jennifer turned around and stared up at her Daddy. She ran over to him and hugged his legs tightly. Troy bent down to her level and hugged her.

"Hey sweetheart. I'm your Daddy. But if you're not happy with that, you can call me Troy.

"Why would i call you Troy, Daddy?"

"Because to everyone else, like Mami, and Abuelita, I'm Troy. That's my name."

"Like my name is Jennifer?" She asked a little confused.

"Yeah, sweetie. Like your name is Jennifer."

"Daddy...?"

"Yes Jennifer?"

"What's your full name?"

"My full name is Troy Andrew Bolton, and what is your full name?" Troy asked beaming with pride.

"My full name is Jennifer Carmel Bolton. My last name is the same as yours Daddy!"

"It sure is pumpkin! "Troy picked up his daughter and gave her a big kiss, then he noticed Gabriella crying as she watched.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Nothing! Everything is just perfect. This is just what i wanted," She wiped her tears and hugged Troy and their daughter.

"ommmmmmmmm, Daddy your naughty!" Jennifer said whilst giggling.

" You called Mommy, Gabi. You're supposed to call her Mommy too!"

"Oh i'm sorry pumpkin, i'll call her Mommy from now on," Troy laughed. They were the perfect family.

**At the Evan's house.**

"Hey Sharpay, did you see that?" Kelsi asked looking out of her friend's window.

"No, let me see,"Sharpay looked and gasped and then started jumping for joy, "Oh my Gosh! Taylor and Chad are back together! This is so amazing!"

Just then Zeke, Jason and Ryan came in, "Guys, what's all the commotion?" Zeke asked.

"Come look sweetie," Sharpay replied. All the guys went to the window and looked out.

"Wow! They're back together. That's so sweet!" Ryan said.

"Yeah, i know. I would have thought that it would be Troy and Gabriella getting back together, because they have a ch-" Jason clapped his hand over his mouth just like Taylor did the day before, hoping that Sharpay, Zeke and Ryan wouldn't notice.

**(Don't forget: Jason, Kelsi and Taylor all went to Harvard with Gabriella so they know about Troy being the Dad. Whereas Sharpay and Zeke don't because they go to college with Chad and Troy. And Ryan goes to college in New York. So he doesn't know either)**

"What were you just gonna say, dude?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, what about Troy and Gabriella?" Ryan asked.

"Oh My Gosh! What do you know?" Sharpay screamed.

"Guys, maybe we should all just calm down," Kelsi suggested.

"Oh, i don't know why we didn't see it, SHE knows something too," Sharpay interjected.

"Come on you guys, it's not our place to tell, and besides, we don't even know if Troy knows yet, so we can't say!" Jason said quickly.

"Uh-Uh. As friends we have a god given right to know everything about them. So here is how it's gonna work. We are gonna play twenty questions. You guys answer truthfully and if we guess then it's not like you told us then, is it?" Sharpay suggested.

"What do you think Kelsi?" Jason asked his girlfriend.

"What harm can it do? If they figure it out on their own, then they have nothing on us! Okay, make with the questions!"

"Okay i'll go first!" Ryan said, "Are they back together?"

"Not that we know of, next question!" Jason said.

"How old is the secret exactly?" Sharpay asked.

"About three years old." Kelsi replied.

"Does it have something to do with graduation?" Zeke asked.

"No"

"Does it have something to do with one of them dying?" Ryan asked.

"God no!" Kelsi shouted.

"RYAN! That's a horrible question to ask," Sharpay said, "Okay, does it have something to do with...Jennifer?"

"Yes!"

"Is she Troy's daughter?" Sharpay asked quickly.

"Hey that was going to be my question!" Zeke complained.

"Tough luck, i asked it first! So is she?"

"Yes!" Kelsi and Jason screamed together.

Everyone started screaming and hugging each other. This was big news!

"So how come she never told Troy?"

"Is Jen's last name Bolton or Montez?"

"How do you think Troy will react?"

"Everyone! Stop with the questions, okay? Ask Gabi yourselves next time you see her!" Kelsi shouted and then walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, we will..."

Now everyone was in the know. Except Jack and Hannah Bolton...

**Okay you guys there was Chapter 13! Wow! I'm doing so good! **

**Please R&R love ya guys! xxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14 Sweet as Sugar

**Hey Everybody! OK so this is Chapter 14.**

**I wanna dedicate this chapter to the memory of all those who died in Virginia this week. It's really shocking and sad, that so many people were terrorized, and young lives were taken by one crazy person. Everyone is thinking of you. Also for a friend of mine who goes to college in Virginia. Born and Bred in Great Britain, she is a survivor of this terrible tradgedy. For the Thirty Two people who lost their lives; Rest In Peace. **

**Anyway, onto happier things. So you all will remember that almost everyone knows that Troy is Jennifer's Dad. Except Jack and Hannah Bolton. Read to find out how they react! xxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.**

Troy, Gabriella and Jennifer were driving in Troy's car to the Bolton household. Everything was silent until Jen piped up,"Daddy, will Grandma and Grandpa like me?"

"Of course sweetie. You're the sweetest person in the world! They will love you,"

"Mommy, Daddy, i'm scared," Jennifer looked so sad.

"Pumpkin, Daddy's gonna be here for you the whole time. You are going to be just fine, okay?" Troy said soothing his daughter. Jennifer nodded and smiled sweetly at her parents.

Gabriella leaned over to Troy and whispered, "You're an amazing Dad, Troy. She's crazy about you."

Troy grinned goofily and replied, "I'll let you in on a secret Gabi. I'm crazy about her too, and about you. I love you both,"

"You have no idea how much this means to us both Troy. I feel like we can take on the world together,"

"We can. Oh, we're here."

Gabriella picked up their daughter and followed Troy into the Bolton household. They searched for Mr and Mrs Bolton and they were sat at the dining room table drinking coffee and were surprised to find Troy, Gabriella and Jennifer staring down at them.

"Jen, why don't you watch the T.V for a while," Troy said as he put the children's T.V channel on for her before turning back to his parents, "Mom, Dad. We need to talk."

"Don't tell me," Hannah Bolton said looking excited, "You two are back together!"

"Yes, Mom. We are and we were kind of wondering how you felt about that?" Troy queried.

"I'm absolutely thrilled. Gabriella, you know that i think of you as the daughter i never had, don't you?" Gabi nodded and Hannah turned to her husband and asked," Jack, you haven't said anything, what are you thinking about this?"

"Well obviously i think it's great! I think the world of Gabriella, but i have a few reservations,"

"Mr Bolton, please tell us. We want you to be able to share things with us. Especially how you feel about Troy and myself," Gabriella said sweetly.

"You know, Gabriella, that's why i like you so much. You're very considerate of people's feelings. And i guess i was just wondering if you considered Troy's feelings on helping you raise a child that wasn't his. That's all i'm worried about. I don't want it thrown back in Troy's face if you split up again. Can you understand that?"

"Of course i can Mr Bolton. However, i'm not so sure that particular thing will be a problem for us," Gabriella said, hardly able to control her excitement.

"Why do you say that?" Mrs Bolton asked. She eyed Gabriella suspiciously.

"Well for now all i'm going to say, is, that there is no way i can ever say to Troy, Shut up, you're not her Dad, or something along those lines,"

"Gabriella, i know that you feel that Troy will be a good Dad to Jennifer, but he is not her Father!" Mr Bolton began to raise his voice.

"Wait, Jack! Calm down! I think i see what Gabi is trying to say. I can tell your squirming with excitement!" Hannah Bolton said looking very excited.

"Hannah, what on earth are you talking about?" Jack asked looking very annoyed and confused.

"Gabriella, are we grandparents?"

"Yes Hannah!" They hugged and screamed.

"Wait, hold it!" Jack Bolton was obviously still confused and getting angrier too, "Just because Gabi and Troy are back together doesn't mean that we are that little girl's grandparents. Troy will only ever be Jennifer's Step Dad."

"Dad! Will you wake up? The kid is nearly three. Me and Gabriella were still together when she was concieved! I only just found out myself, but she is mine Dad! I'm a Dad! She's my flesh and blood. If you don't believe me, take a good look at her. She has the Bolton's eyes. My eyes. Dad, i've got a little girl, and i'm so excited about that, i just want you to be too," Troy said with his arm firmly around Gabi's waist. Troy, Gabi and Hannah were all waiting for Jack's reaction to this.

"This is all so unexpected. I need to sit down," Jack Bolton sat down at the dining room table. He put his head in his hands.

"Dad, I know this is so unexpected for you, but we wanted you and Mom to be a part of your Granddaughter's life, but only if you are okay with it!" Troy said walking over to his Father and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Troy, maybe we should give your Dad a little time to process this,"Gabriella suggested.

"No! Gabi, i think i've had enough time to think about it..." Jack said looking up.

"And?" Troy asked.

"Troy, i have been pressuring you for so long to settle down so you can get a good job, a wonderful woman and a family of your own. I thought it would make you a man. And now i see that you became a man a long time ago. You became a man, the day you met Gabriella. She has been a good influence on you son, but..." Jack paused.

"But, what, Dad?" Troy asked dreading what was to come.

"But, i'm so sad that you and Gabriella had to end, and that you missed out on nearly three years of your daughter's life because of it," Jack smiled slightly.

"Mr Bolton, does that maybe mean, that you're okay with it?" Gabi asked hopefully.

"Gabi, call me Dad. You are family now. And so is Jennifer. Of course i'm okay with it. But i'm quite sad that i'm a Grandad this young." Jack laughed nervously.

"Oh get over it Jack. Jennifer is totally worth it!" Hannah said and the four adults laughed, "Gabi, is it okay if we talk to her?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask permission. Jennifer, come here please sweetie," Gabi shouted.

"What Mommy?" Jennifer asked smiling.

"Jen, this is your Grandma and Grandpa Bolton. They wanted to talk to you,"

Jennifer walked over to her Grandparents and held out her hand and said to them, "I'm pweesed to meet you. I'm Jennifer Carmel Bolton."

Jack laughed at her and took her hand and shook it, "Im pleased to meet you too, Miss Bolton. You're a very sweet little girl."

"I'm not made of sugar!" She piped up as Jack lifted her onto his lap.

"I know that sweetie!" Jack laughed at his granddaughter.

" Oh, good! 'Cause my Abuelita says i'm as sweet as sugar, but i think she get's muggled up. You know why?"

"Why Jen?" Hannah asked.

"Because she's getting old, and she always calls me an ingredient from her special cookies, silly Abuelita!"

The four adults laughed at her. Hannah and Jack Bolton immediately fell in love with this special little girl. And they couldn't wait for Troy and Gabriella to finish college so they could come back to them. Hannah loved her dearly, but Jennifer immediately fell in love with her Grandad. She squealed with excitment when he lifted her on his shoulders so she could make a basket. She told her Mom afterwards that even though she shouldn't say it, she loved her Grandpa more than all her Grandparents. Her exact words were, "He's the coolest guy ever ever ever ever, 'cept my Daddy." Gabi and Troy beamed at that. She was the perfect little girl.

"She's just like you, Gabi" Troy said...

**Okay that's Chapter Fourteen outta the way, Please R&R and keep checking for updates. I'm just getting warmed up here! xxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15 This is Brand New Information

**Okay here is Chapter 15. Remember to keep the reviews coming and please please add in ideas for upcoming chapters. I would appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. **

Troy, Gabi and Jen had one more stop to make on the big news train. They had asked all of the gang to meet them at Gabriella's house. When they arrived back from the Bolton's they walked into a full living room. All the gang were present. Chad, Taylor, Jason and Kelsi were sat squeezed together on one sofa and Zeke, Sharpay and Ryan were on the other. Gabriella took Jennifer to bed and returned to find the group more silent than ever.

Sharpay, Zeke and Ryan had decided not to let Gabi know that they knew the truth. They realised they should wait for Gabi and Troy to tell them when they were ready.

"Okay, guys what's going on?" Ryan had asked when Gabriella had finally taken a seat on the only vacant arm chair.

" Well, we don't know how you guys are going to react. You guys being Sharpay, Zeke and yourself, Ryan, but we thought as some of our best friends, you had a right to know. Jennifer is Troy's daughter." Gabriella said. Troy just nodded as if to say, she's telling the truth.

"Oh My God!" Zeke said.

"WOW!" Sharpay said excited.

"That is brand new information!" Ryan said way too obviously. He didn't realise his mistake until Troy laughed."What?" Ryan asked confused.

"You guys already know, don't you?" Troy asked still laughing his head off.

"I have no idea what you're saying, Troy" Ryan said blushing furiously.

"You do don't you? Sharpay? Zeke?" Gabi asked.

"Ryan! You idiot!" Sharpay punched her brother in the arm, then turned back to Troy and Gabriella," Yeah we do!"

"And we are so happy for you guys!" Zeke exclaimed. Sharpay, Zeke and Ryan all jumped on Troy and Gabriella and started hugging them tightly," We want you to know that we love both you guys and we just want you guys to be happy! So can you just hurry up and get back together, already?"

"Ryan, your squashing me!" Troy squeaked and breathed a sigh of relief when Ryan finally got up," Thanks. God you nearly killed me! I thought for a second that i'd never get to kiss the Mother of my child again." Troy hinted hoping they would get it.

"Oh My Gosh!"Sharpay screamed, "You're already back together!"

"Yeah, we are!" Gabi screamed.

Everyone in the room was shocked and excited at what had just happened. They did the only thing that came natural to them. They all jumped up and had a big gang hug. Then they all held up a glass and made a toast.

"To Troy, Gabriella and Jennifer. They're perfect!" Taylor announced. Everyone held up their glasses and said in unision, "To Troy, Gabi and Jen!"

Troy, Chad, Sharpay and Zeke all returned to Stanford on Sunday evening and they were all excited. They were all looking forward to graduating now more than ever. They all had one big family to return to. The Wildcat family.

Gabriella, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi along with Jennifer returned to Harvard the same day, and were just as excited as everyone else. To them, June couldn't come faster.

Ryan returned alone to New York and only had one thing in mind. To find someone special, so that he could return to his family as complete person. He couldn't be happier that soon college would be ending. He would get to go home, and that was all that mattered to him. That was all that mattered to all of them.

Juanita Montez, Jack and Hannah Bolton all began to save so that when they're family's returned they would have the perfect home to live in. They all got very close and couldn't wait for the new chapter in their lives to begin.

That night when Gabriella returned to her apartment in she immediately dialed Troy's number. He picked up after the first ring.

"Hello sexy" came Troy's voice.

"Hey baby, whatcha doin?" Gabi asked seductively.

"Missing my two favourite girls. How is Jen doing?"

"She misses her Daddy, she can't wait till she sees you at her birthday party. She misses you like crazy." Gabi said as she peered down at her sleeping daughter.

"I miss her like crazy too. I hate this place now. I just want to be with you and Jen." Troy whined.

"I know how you feel, but pretty soon, you will be," Gabi said happily.

"I know that, and i'm so glad! Good night honey," He yawned, Troy was getting tired, he wanted to talk all night but that wouldn't be fair on Gabi. It was her phone bill.

"Good night Troy, I love you." Gabi smiled.

"And i love you...And Jennifer too. Give her a kiss from her Daddy." They both hung up and fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces...

**Keep reading to see Troy and Gabriella start they're new lives together. And other road bumps everyone's favourite couple will go through.**

**xxxx**


	16. Chapter 16 Everybody say Wildcats!

**Hey! I'm back for chapter sixteen.**

**This story is really coming along...**

**It's very, very short, but it's a happy happy chapter. **

**Everyone is happy here...for now. Muahahaha...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

**A little over six months later. 30th June 2012.**

**Stanford University Graduation Ceremony.**

"Barnes Cameron, Barnes Hayley; Baylor Zeke and Bolton Troy. Congratulations." Gabriella, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, and Jennifer all screamed and clapped from the audience for Zeke and Troy. Sharpay was whistling from the students seats at her boyfriend and Troy. And Chad was also whistling for two of his best friends. They all collected their diplomas and had their picture taken with all the 'B' names before returning to their seats. Next were the 'C's and 'D's.

"Callahan Louise; Connor James; Dalby Lucas and Danforth Chad. Congratulations." Again everyone from the gang rose in their seats when they heard Chad's name. Taylor and Jennifer were the most excited.

A short while later the 'E's were about to go on stage. Everyone sat on the edge of their seat as the names were called.

" Edwards Joseph; Egan Tania; Elliot Sarah; Elland Jamie and Evans Sharpay. Congratulations." Cheers, whistles and clapping came from the middle of the guests. The gang was so happy that all of their friends had finally graduated college.

Troy, Chad, Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke had all travelled to Harvard two days before to witness Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Jason graduate. A week before, everyone had travelled to NYU to see Ryan graduate. And now everyone of these troublesome Wildcats, were graduated and free from their seperated lives. All of them had packed up and had sent their belongings to Albuquerque. They were heading home.

Before they knew it, the Graduation song was playing and caps were being thrown in the air. Troy kept his and ran over to Gabriella and Jennifer. He took three year old Jennifer and swung her around in the air. Troy placed his hat on her head.

She hugged him tightly and said," I'm so proud of you Daddy," He began to cry and hugged his daughter tightly.

"Picture time everybody!" Hannah Bolton said from behind.

Everyone gathered together. Troy still holding Jennifer and stood in the middle with Gabriella at his side. To Troy's left was Sharpay and Zeke. To Gabriella's right was Taylor and Chad. In front of everyone was Ryan, Jason and Kelsi kneeled on the floor. Everyone except Troy put their caps back on their heads. Jennifer still had on her Dad's.

" Say Cheese!" Hannah shouted.

"No! Wait!"

"What now Jack?" Hannah asked annoyed.

"Say Wildcat's instead." He laughed.

"Okay now on three everyone say Wildcats and Smile! One...Two...Three!"

"Wildcats!..." And a flash went off.

It was Picture Perfect...

**Awwwww How cute???**

**I know it's a short Chapter but, i couldn't think of a better way for the chapter to end...**


	17. Chapter 17 New Home, New Attitudes

**Okay here is Chapter Seventeen.**

**Enjoy :p**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

**Bolton Household 1st July 2012.**

"Okay, what's going on?"Troy asked his parents and Juanita Montez. Troy, Gabriella and Jennifer had been asked to come straight to the Bolton's from the airport. When they arrived, Juanita was there also.

"Okay, i think you should sit down, kids," Hannah Bolton said.

"Is everything okay?" Gabriella asked after taking a seat next to Troy, with Jennifer on her lap.

"Everything is fine. We just wanted to sit down and talk to you about your future. What are your plans?" Juanita asked.

"Umm, well, Troy and i have been talking. We decided that we would stay in our respective homes, as long as that is okay with you. We would get jobs and start saving for a home together. We really don't want to rent an apartment. It would cost us more in the long run." Gabriella said.

"Well, we have a different opinion on that," Jack said matter of factly.

"What? You don't want us to stay with you?" Troy asked confused.

" No, son, it's not that at all. We just feel that we have a better solution," Hannah said quickly.

"Well, what is it?" Gabriella asked.

" Myself and your parents, Troy, have been talking about this for a long time. Since you got back together at christmas. We all agreed that you need a home straight away. So, we want you both to take my home. It's paid for and it would be Gabriella's one day anyway. All you have to do is agree and i will sign over the house to you. What do you think?"

"Juanita, we can't ask you to give up your home."Troy said immediately dismissing the idea.

"Your not asking. I'm offering," Juanita said simply.

"But Mami, where would you live?" Gabriella asked.

"Why she would stay here with us of course!" Jack said, "Of course we realise that she would need her own space, and not just your old room. So we are having an apartment built over the garage. We of course would share the living room and kitchen, but Juanita would have her own room and bathroom,"

"We can't allow you to do this," Troy said quickly.

"You don't have a choice. The apartment is nearly ready. All it needs is decoration and Juanita's things and it's done. You need your own space, kids. Can't you see this is best for everyone? Juanita is one person. You are three. You need that house more than she does. So what do you say?" Hannah replied.

"I don't know Troy, is it crazy?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, they seem pretty serious about it, i say we do it!" Troy said beaming.

"Okay, we'll do it, thank you," Gabriella said genuinely to the three parents.

"Your welcome Mija. Just be happy and enjoy it!" Juanita said before hugging her daughter. Troy hugged his parents and they went over the details of the move before leaving to go decorate and pack.

**Evans Household **

"Rye, are you okay?" Sharpay asked her brother who had been really quiet since they had got back from the airport.

"I'm fine. Just thinking,"He said solemnly.

"What about?"

"Just everything, it's a little overwhelming,"

"What do you mean, Rye? What is everything?" Sharpay asked eyeing her brother. She had been very worried about him lately. He seemed to be getting lonlier by the day, and Sharpay just wanted her brother to be happy. He was far from happy at the moment.

"Well, everything seems like high school again. You and Zeke are still a couple, as are Jason and Kelsi. Now Troy and Gabi are back together. And so are Tay and Chad. I just feel so left out. It's just like high school...again. I don't want to be the only person who doesn't have someone to love. Why doesn't anybody want me Shar?" Her brother began to sob. Sharpay hugged her brother tightly. 'What do i say to that?' She thought.

"Rye, it will happen for you. We don't mean to leave you out. We all love you. We all want you to be happy. In fact Gabi was saying at the Graduation party, how happy she is we are all back together. Including you. She loves having you around just like everybody else does. We know you will find someone one day, you just have to be patient." Sharpay paused to wipe her brother's tears away," And as for why someone doesn't want you, i don't understand why they wouldn't. You are a great person!"

"Sharpay, you're just saying that because i'm your brother!" Ryan yelled.

"No, i'm not!" Sharpay shouted back,"I'm saying it because it's true. Ask anyone!"

"Who should i ask? The perfect Troy? Yeah, i can imagine his answer right now," He paused and did his best Troy impression, "Dude, you're 'ight. And as for Chad he'd probably tell me to stop being so gay. And Zeke, yeah, Zeke. He'd probably just offer me some baked good and tell me to chill out!" Ryan threw a picture of the gang across the room. The glass shattered on the wall.

"Ryan, calm down! You know everyone loves you, why are you being like this?" Sharpay said with tears in her eyes. Her brother has never been violent and him throwing that picture really scared her.

"Being like what, Sharpay? Angry? Violent? Out of control? Well get used to it, because this is the new Ryan. No more pushing me around. I don't need any of the gang, and i especially don't need YOU!" Ryan grabbed his car keys, his jacket and stormed out of the house leaving Sharpay in a ball on the floor, crying her eyes out...

**There you go...Wow, Ryan seemed scary. Let's hope he calms down soon. Or maybe he should stay that way? hmmm who knows?**

**Okay so R&R plz xxxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18 Search for a Lost Friend

**Here is Chapter 18! OK! Ryan was really OOC (out of character) in the last chapter. Read to see what happen's after his outburst.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own HSM!**

Sharpay picked up her keys, still crying hard. She jumped into her car and fumbled with the keys finding it hard to place them into the ignition. When she finally got her keys into the ignition she started up her car and sped off to Gabriella's where she knew the whole gang was, celebrating Graduation. She arrived at the Montez household ten minutes later. She was still sobbing hard but she couldn't stop herself.

She climbed out of her car and raced up to Gabriella's front door and started banging on it before Troy answered the door. Sharpay collapsed in a fit of tears into Troy's arms. Zeke heard the commotion and knew it was Sharpay. He raced towards the front door closely followed by the rest of the gang. Troy handed her to Zeke.

Gabriella rushed to her friend's side and demanded to know what was wrong, " Shar, what's wrong? What's going on?" Sharpay just continued to sob, "Sharpay! You have to tell us! What's wrong?" Gabriella had raised her voice, Sharpay knew that Gabi never did that so she decided to pour everything out.

"It's R-r-r-ryan! He's j-just f-f-fli-i-ipped ou-u-ut!" She managed to croak that out before sobbing again.

"What's he done, Sharpay?" Troy asked concerned for both of his friends.

"Flipped.Out.Threw.Things.Screamed.Walked.Out.Don't.Know.What.To.Do!" Sharpay managed to say one word between sobs.

"Did he hurt you?"Zeke asked his girlfriend. She shook her head and wiped her tears.

"I don't know what to do. I've never seen Ryan this way. He's never shouted. At anyone! He doesn't believe in that! I'm scared he's going to do something stupid. You should have seen the state he was in. What if he's crashed..o-or..worse?"

"Shh-Shh. Sharpay, just calm down and tell us what happened, from the start," Taylor said.

Sharpay wiped her tears, took a deep breath and told everyone, including Juanita, Jack and Hannah what had happened earlier at the Evan's home. She recalled how Ryan had flipped out and started throwing things at walls. How he had said he needed no-one and how he was going to change. She said she was worried for her brother. She needed to find him before he did something stupid.

Everyone decided to split into pairs and drive around looking for him. Taylor and Chad took Chad's car. Troy and Gabriella drove away in Troy's car. Jason and Kelsi drove to the Evans to wait there in case he came back. Mr and Mrs Bolton drove around by the school area just in case he returned there. Juanita stayed at Gabriella's house with Jennifer in case he turned up there. And finally, Zeke drove around the area in Sharpay's car with Sharpay still crying in the passenger seat.

"Troy, do you think he will do something stupid?" Gabriella asked Troy worried to death for their friend's safety. Troy signalled and turned left before answering.

"I don't know. I hope he doesn't. I never thought Ryan would act like this. Poor Sharpay. She's in bits!" Troy exclaimed.

" I know, but i can't help but feel sorry for Ryan. I never realised he felt so alone. We should have realised, and done something. If anything happen's to him, i'll never forgive myself!" Gabi said loudly.

"Hey, Gabi shh. It's not your fault. We all failed to realise what Ryan was going through. It's nobody's fault, we just didn't see it coming. And i'm sure he will be just fine!"

"Chad! Slow down. It's not the road's fault!" Taylor shouted at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Tay," Chad said as he slowed the car's speed down, "It's just, i'm so angry at Ryan. How could he do that to Sharpay? When we find him, i'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Chad! He's upset! I'm sure he didn't mean those things he said to Sharpay! He's just angry and alone. He just needs time to calm down and he need's to realise that we all love him and he will never be alone!"

"Well if you ask me, he still deserves a good beating. Making a woman cry! God! What is wrong with him?" Taylor rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. He could really be a blind sighted idiot sometimes. She laughed at Chad and they continued to drive around looking for him.

"Zeke! Come on! Speed it up! We need to find him!" Sharpay screamed.

"Look, Shar, i know you're upset, but screaming at me and exceeding the speed limit is not going to help! Do you want us to crash?" Zeke said.

"I'm sorry, i know you're right. I've just got this horrible gut feeling that something's wrong with him," Sharpay said with teary eyes.

"Well, what is it? A twin thing? Are you feeling his pain or something?" Zeke asked before driving towards the pub area of Alberquerque. He figured Ryan needed to drown his sorrows.

"Not so much feeling the pain. More like a feeling in the pit of my stomach that he's hurt!"

"Look, we're probably going to see him, sitting in a bar, drowning his sorrows and you are gonna feel like that gut feeling was nothing, which is probably what it is, so stop worrying, okay?"

"Yeah, okay..." She focused her eyes on the road and pavements hoping to God, that Zeke was right.

"Hey, Troy...Pull over!" Gabi screamed at her boyfriend. He did as he was told.

"What is it?" Troy asked with worry deep in his voice.

"Do you see that, by that tree in the field? Isn't that Ryan's car?" Gabi asked as the undid their seatbelts.

"I think you're right! Let's go!" Just as they jumped out of the car. Chad and Taylor pulled up over the other side of the road. Troy grabbed Gabi's arm to show her.

"Tay! We think that's Ryan's car!" Gabi shouted across the road and pointing to the field where a car was crashed into it.

Taylor and Chad ran across the road towards Gabi and Troy and all four of them ran towards the car. As Gabi got to the driver's side, she let out a high pitched scream...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO What's gonna happen there? Hmmm?**

**Okay R&R please xxxxxxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19 What's going on?

As Troy, Chad and Taylor ran round to see what Gabriella saw, they screamed too. There slumped on the bonnet of his car was a barely moving Ryan. Troy checked his pulse and breathing and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialled 911 as Chad held Taylor and Gabriella who were crying into his chest.

"Hello? Yes, umm my friend has had a car crash. He's barely breathing and the pulse is weak. I need an ambulance quickly!" Troy was crying too. Seeing Ryan lying close to death was a shock. Ryan always seemed so alive. It was a horrible shock, and even Troy could barely find his words.

Troy hung up the phone after giving the details of where they were and pulled Gabriella into a hug. "The lady said to keep him warm and not to move him. She said we need to monitor his breathing and pulse regularly and be prepared to do CPR, just in case."

"Here, put my coat over him," Chad offered taking his jacket off. Troy did the same and placed the jackets on their injured friend. Then just as they checked his breathing again another car pulled up. It was Sharpay's car. Gabi and Taylor ran down to Sharpay and Zeke.

"Sharpay! We just found him. He's alive but he's hurt, we're waiting for an ambulance. They should be here any minute," Taylor told her as softly as she could.

Sharpay collapsed onto Zeke in a fit. She screamed and cried before turning and running up to her brother's body.

"Ryan! Ryan!" She screamed. Troy held her back to stop her from the shock. She was struggling in his arms.

"Let me GO! Troy! Let go of me! I need to see him! LET ME GO!" She pounded on Troy's body and she fought herself free. Sharpay took one look at his body and let out a blood curdling scream." No! Ryan! No!" she fell to the floor and sobbed. Gabi sat down beside her and let her cry on her.

Soon the sirens were heard in the distance. As the Ambulance drove through the opening, Ryan's car had made and up to the crashed car, Sharpay looked up. She jumped to her feet and began to scream.

"You have to help him. He's my brother! HELP HIM!" Everyone felt sorry for Sharpay. They could tell how much Sharpay really cared for her brother. Even after what he said, they knew she would never stop loving him. The Ice Princess they used to know was far from what they saw right in front of their eyes. They saw a broken woman. A woman who's heart was breaking and they all felt so guilty. They were powerless to stop it.

"Okay, Miss, please step back so we can help him!" The lady paramedic said. Sharpay stood back trying her hardest to fight back tears. Zeke held his girlfriend close to him as the paramedics tended to Ryan. They put him on a stretcher and gave him oxygen to breath.

"Can i come with him?" Sharpay asked the woman.

"You're his sister?" She asked.

"Yes! I'm his Twin sister!" Sharpay said loudly.

"Okay, you come with us in the ambulance. We will need a couple of you to stay here and help the police with their inquiries." Sharpay jumped inside the ambulance after her brother and the ambulance sped away. The ambulance sirens soon died down and were replaced by police sirens. Zeke decided to follow Sharpay to the hospital along with Gabi and Taylor. They all got in Troy's car and sped away. Troy was going to take Sharpay's car to the hospital when they were done and Chad would take his own.

"Troy, dude. Maybe you should ring your parents, Jason, Kelsi and Ms Montez. Let them know what's going on.

"Yeah okay," Troy dialled all the numbers. Kelsi agreed to stay at the Evan's house until Sharpay and Ryan's parents arrived home the next morning. Juanita decided to take Jennifer to the hospital. Jason and the Bolton's also headed for the hospital.

"Excuse me? I'm Detective Aiden Brown and this is Officer Burke. Can you tell us what happened?"

"Well we're not completely sure. Ryan-" Chad was cut off by the detective.

"Ryan? Is that who was in the accident?"

"Umm, yeah. Ryan Evans. Anyway, he had been in a huge argument with his twin sister Sharpay earlier and had drove off."

"How long ago was that?"

"Well, Sharpay came to find us about two hours ago so about two and a half hours ago when he left," Troy replied.

"So you went out to look for him?"

"Yes, we have a big group of friends and we all split into two's and searched for him. Some people went to his house in case he went back there. The rest of us went driving round looking for him," Chad said.

"About half an hour ago, My girlfriend and myself spotted his car. My friend here and his girlfriend were coming the opposite way and saw it too. That's when we found his body. I called an ambulance and then his sister must have noticed our cars and this one and she found us all here waiting for the ambulance.That's all we know,"

"Is it possible that Mr Evans had been drinking after he left his house earlier tonight?" The detective asked.

"We're not sure, but, yeah, i guess it's a possibility. Although he was pretty upset so he could have just been too upset to keep his eye on the road and crashed. It could be anything." Chad said.

"Thank you two gentlemen, that's all we need for now,"

"Wait!" Troy shouted as the gentlemen turned away,"What's going to happen now?"

"Well, we'll ask the nurses to check the alcohol in Ryan's blood. To see if he had been drinking, and we will also check the car over for any possible tampering that could have caused the accident. Which is unlikely. If it's none of those. Then you were probably right. He probably just took his eyes off the road and crashed,"

"Thank you," Troy and Chad said simultaneously before heading to the hospital.

Sharpay, Zeke, Gabriella, Taylor, Jason, Juanita, Hannah,Jack and Jennifer were waiting for news in the waiting room as Troy and Chad came bustling through the doors/

"Has anyone heard anything?" Troy asked as he gave Gabi a kiss and picked up Jennifer.

"Nobody is telling us anything," Taylor said.

"Shar, how are you doing?" Chad asked as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Not so good, Chad. I feel so responsible," Sharpay said before wiping her tears away.

"Hey, this is not your fault. It was an accident and Ryan will be okay. He's a fighter!" Chad said before giving Sharpay a hug.

"I just can't believe it. What if he dies?" She asked sobbing into Chad's shirt.

Jennifer slid down from her Dad's grasp and walked towards a sobbing Sharpay. She tugged at Sharpays skirt. Sharpay looked down and smiled.

"I'm sorry sweetie, are you okay?" Sharpay asked sweetly before bending down to her level.

"Auntie Sharpay? Uncle Ryan is going to be fine, i know he is. Please don't cry," Jennifer hugged Sharpay.

"You know what, sweet pea? I think you're right. And you know what? Uncle Ryan would be so proud of you. You're so adorable,"

"I love Uncle Ryan, Auntie Shar," Jennifer said crying aswell now.

"I know you do hun, i do too. We all do!" Sharpay flashed a winning smile at Jennifer before Troy picked her back up again.

"Shar, she's right. He'll be fine,"

"Yeah, i just wish they would tell us something! It's so God-damn frustrating!" Sharpay pushed her hair behind her head and kicked the chair.

"Ommmmmm, Auntie Shar swored!" Jennifer giggled.

"Oh! I'm sorry hunny. My mouth is zipped now!" Sharpay said.

Just then a doctor appeared, "Ryan Evans?"

Sharpay jumped up, "He's my brother, what's going on?"

"I think you should probably sit down, Ms. Evans,"

**OOOOOOO what's going to happen to Ryan?**

**Please R&R xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20 Miracle Child

**Here is Chapter 20! Enjoy.**

**Thanks for all your reviews. I love all you guys. You are all so sweet!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

"No! Don't tell me to sit down! Don't talk to me like im just a patient's family member. Talk to me like a person!" Sharpay yelled at the doctor. She was thrashing her arms around and crying as she said this, "Just tell me! TELL ME!"

"Umm. Ms Evans, Ryan has just come out of surgery. He flat-lined during surgery but we managed to bring him round. Your brother has had unbelieveable trauma to his head and back. He has slipped into a coma and although we tried to repair his broken bones in his spine, there is still a chance that he may never walk again. I'm so sorry,"

"What are his chances?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry?" The doctor asked.

"I SAID! WHAT ARE HIS CHANCES OF LIVING?" She screamed at the doctor.

"Sharpay, calm down. It's not his fault!" Gabi said to her friend. Sharpay just nodded.

"It's alright Miss, i understand that she is upset. As for his chances. It's slim, just a 50-50 chance. Like i said I'm sorry,"

"Can we see him doctor?" Troy asked.

"Two at a time please, but yes. I'm afraid that only children of the patients are allowed in," he said referring to Jennifer.

"She is his!" Troy announced, "I mean, she is his daughter, can she see him?"

"Okay, i'll allow that. He's in ICU room 423." And with that the doctor left leaving everyone staring at Troy in disbelief.

"What?" He asked clueless.

"Why did you say that?" Gabi asked.

Before Troy could answer, Jennifer piped up, "Because, i love Uncle Ryan and i want to see him!"

"Troy, she's too young," Gabi said.

"She can handle it Gabi, she's strong," Sharpay said,"If she get's too bad, we'll take her out, is that okay with you? I need her there!"

"Yeah, i agree, but i don't like it," Gabi said.

"Sharpay, why don't you and Zeke go on in first?"Taylor said," Give him our love!"

Sharpay and Zeke went into see Ryan. The gang could hear Sharpay's sobs from the hallway. He was obviously a mess. After about half an hour, they came out and Mr and Mrs Bolton went in. Next was Jason and Ms.Montez, then Chad and Taylor. Then there was Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey, buddy! It's Troy here. There's a really cute volunteer that keep's checking you out. She's been in here four times. She's brought you flowers and keeps coming to check on you. I think she likes you. Why don't you wake up and ask her for her number?" He stayed put.

"Don't listen to Troy, Rye. It's Gabi. Listen to me, you heal up and come back to us, because we all love you and miss you!" Gabi took Ryans left hand and Troy took his right hand. Umm Jennifer is in the waiting room. She wants to come in to see her Uncle Ryan. But i don't think that she should-" Gabi broke off because Ryan squeezed her hand.

"Troy, did you feel that?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, he squeezed my hand too! Why though?" Troy asked confused.

"Jennifer. He squeezed my hand when i said that she shouldn't come in. I think he's trying to tell me to get her."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go get her." They got up, said goodbye to Ryan and went back to the waiting room.

"Is there any change?" Sharpay asked them hopefully.

"He squeezed our hands!" Troy said excitedly.

"He did? Oh that's so great!" Sharpay hugged her friends then paused, "Wait, why did he squeeze your hands?"

"I told him Jen wanted to see her Uncle Ryan. Then i said i don't think she should. Then he squeezed our hands. I think he's telling us he wants to see her," Gabi said.

"Can i take her with me?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, Jen, come here," Troy said. His daughter ran to him and hugged him, "We need you to go with Auntie Sharpay to see Uncle Ryan. Now, he's very hurt and it might upset you. But, we need you to be a brave little girl and talk to him. He might not reply, but we need you to talk to him anyway. Okay?"

"What should i say Daddy?"

"Why don't you tell him how much you love that dolly that he got you. Tell him all about her." Troy said.

Sharpay and Jennifer walked into the room. Jennifer gripped tight to Sharpay's hand when she saw Ryan. She pulled her Doll tight to her side and stood on the spot.

"What's wrong hunny?" Sharpay asked Jennifer.

"I'm scared Auntie Shar," Jennifer said.

"Oh, sweetie. There's nothing to be scared of. It's just Ryan. Remember what you're Daddy said. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes."

"Come on then hunny," They continued to walk towards Ryan's still body. Sharpay put Jennifer on a plastic chair and pushed her towards Ryan. She placed Ryan's hand on top of Jen's and then sat down next to Jennifer.

"Why don't you tell Ryan what you named the Doll?" Sharpay suggested.

" Hi, Uncle Ryan. It's Jennifer Carmel Bolton here. I've got my dolly that you gave me. She's really pretty. I named her Sharpay after my Auntie Sharpay. You know her. She's your sister. And she's really sad because you can't talk to her. But i said, Sharpay, stop being stupid. Just because Ryan's asleep doesn't mean he can't talk to you. My Daddy talks in his sleep just fine!"

Sharpay laughed at that part and she swore she saw Ryan's mouth curl into a smile. Sharpay realised that this little girl was like an angel. She was so smart and brave. She was Sharpay's saviour and if Ryan was to come out of his coma it would be because of Jennifer.

"My Daddy says that a lady likes you and he wanted me to ask you if you want my Daddy to get her number for you?" Jen laughed, "I'll take that smile on your face as a yes, Uncle Ryan. You naughty boy!"

"Jennifer, you're doing great sweetheart. Keep it up!" Sharpay encouraged.

"Uncle Ryan, when i saw you at your school thingy, i knew that you were special. I knew that you would look after me. And you do. Now everyone is going to be really sad if you don't wake up because everyone loves you. Especially me. I don't know what i would do without you Uncle Ryan so please wake up. Please!" Jennifer began to cry and Sharpay hugged her. She knew that Jennifer shouldn't be here any longer.

"Come on, sweetie. I think you should go now,"

Jennifer didn't argue. Sharpay bent down to pick her up when a voice stopped her...

"Jen..."

Ryan was awake...

**YAY! Ryan is awake! Awww! Jennifer is a little miracle worker!!!!!! **

**Please R&R... xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21 We all Love You Ryan!

**Okay dudes. Here is Chapter twenty one. Enjoy:P**

**Thanks for all your great reviews. I can't believe how much you all like this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

Sharpay looked down at her brother then ran from the room to find a nurse,"He's awake! He's awake! Ryan's awake!" She yelled at the nurse.

The Nurses ran into his room and checked him over while Sharpay returned to her friends with Jennifer in tow. She decided to let them know what was happening.

Gabriella was the first to notice that Sharpay was crying and she feared the worst."Sharpay, what's wrong?" Gabi asked simply as she took Jennifer from her.

"It's Ryan," Sharpay paused for good effect, everyone was staring at her, ready to cry at any minute," He's awake!" She screamed.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and then the questions began to pile in.

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

"Has he said anything?" Gabi wondered

"Is he going to be okay?" Chad yelled.

"When can we see him?" Troy asked tearfully.

"GUYS! Chill out! I'm not quite sure how it happened. Jen was talking to him. She was so great. I swear that i saw Ryan smile. Then Jen asked him to wake up. She began to cry and i bent down to pick her up and take her out when Ryan woke up and said "Jen" and then i ran to the Nurses. While they check him over i came out to tell you guys,"

"That's so great Shar, i'm so glad he's awake," Zeke said as he put a comforting arm around his girlfriend.

"Well, the Nurse said once their done, we can all go in and see him!" Sharpay announced.

"All of us? At once?" Gabi asked confused.

"Yeah well i guess they're just thinking about what Ryan would probably want. To see all of his friends together," Sharpay suggested.

Just then Kelsi rounded the corner with Mr and Mrs Evans right behind them.

"Sharpay!" her Dad said as he hugged her.

"Is there any news?" Her Mother asked.

"Mom, he's seriously hurt, they say he might never walk again, but he just woke up, so that's a start. The Nurses are checking him over right now."

"Oh thank god!" Mrs Evans said.

"What happened, Sharpay?" Mr Evans asked his daughter.

"Honestly, i don't know. We had an argument and he stormed out, and a couple of hours later, these guys found him. He had crashed,"

"What was he thinking?" Mr Evans yelled.

"Dad! This isn't Ryan's fault. He was upset, okay? And right now, he needs us to support him, not judge him. So leave the sniping for another day! Okay?" Sharpay screamed at her Dad.

"I'm sorry, you're right,"Her father apologised.

"Sharpay? Umm, we need to get home, but please tell Ryan to get better soon and tell him we are thinking of him," Hannah Bolton said.

"Okay, thanks Mr and Mrs Bolton.You too Ms Montez. You've been a big help. Umm, Gabi, maybe your Mom and the Bolton's should take Jennifer. She's been through alot today and i bet she's really tired," Sharpay suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Bye sweetheart. Be good for Abuelita," Gabi said. She gave her daughter a kiss and Troy gave his daughter a kiss too. Then the Bolton's, Ms. Montez and Jennifer left.

Then the Nurses came out of Ryan's room. "Miss Evans?"

Sharpay turned round and replied, "Yes, is Ryan okay?"

"He's doing very well. He wants to see you all, You can go on in now," The nurse returned to her station. Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Taylor, Chad and Ryan's parents walked into Ryan's room. He looked up and smiled when his sister bounded upon him and hugged him tightly.

"Ryan! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Sharpay said playfully.

"I'm sorry," He said to Sharpay.

"For what?" She asked.

"For what i said to you, I didn't mean it," Ryan had tears in his eyes.

Sharpay wiped them away and said, "Forget it screwball, it's in the past now. I'm just so glad you're alright!" She hugged him tightly again.

"So how you feeling, dude?" Troy asked.

"I feel like a million dollars, you?" Everyone laughed at Ryan, "Nah, i'm just kidding! I feel like crap at the moment,"

"Well we're all so happy that you're going to be okay, we don't know what we'd do without you Hat boy!" Gabi said to Ryan as she hugged him.

"Aww thanks, Gab. I'm so sorry for upsetting you all like that! I'll never storm out again!" He promised.

"Ryan, we need to ask you something." Ryan's Dad said.

"What is it, Dad?" Ryan asked ticked off slightly. It was no secret that Ryan hated his Dad sometimes. They never got along.

"How much did you have to drink?" He asked glaring at his son

"Is that what you think? That i was drunk?" Ryan asked getting angry at his Dad.

"We just want to know, Ryan!" His Dad bellowed.

"I didn't have a drop. I don't even know what happened. All i remember is the car spinning out of control. The next thing i remember is Troy putting coats on me,"Ryan said simply. Everyone but his Dad nodded their heads." You don't believe me do you?" Ryan spat at his Dad.

His Dad stood silent. He looked down at the ground. Sharpay stood up and glared at her Father."Dad! Why don't you believe Ryan?"

"I just don't!" Mr Evans said loudly.

"Dad, you're always calling Ryan a liar. He has never lied once in his life! Why do you keep bullying him so much?" Sharpay asked her Dad.

"Sharpay, both me and you know that Ryan is a good driver. There is no way he would lose control of the car if he was sober!"

"What if someone tampered with the brakes or something?" Chad piped up.

"Oh come on, don't talk wet!" His father spat at Chad.

"I'm not talking wet! It's a possibility. It's better than Ryan being a drunk driver!" Chad yelled at the man.

"I'm not going to keep arguing, come on Ally, we're going home!" He grabbed his wife and stormed out.

Everyone was quiet until Troy broke the silence, "What a lovely person!" Troy said sarcastically.

"Yeah well, my Dad and Ryan have never gotten along. He bullies Ryan all the time!" Sharpay said.

"What does he do Ryan?" Kelsi asked.

"He just always yells at me, doesn't think i'm a real man or something. Because i like to sing and dance,"

"Yeah, well if you ask me, he was the one talking wet. You wouldn't drink and drive. We know you!" Chad said as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks you guys. You're all being so nice to me and i don't deserve it after the things i said. And how i treated Shar aswell. You're all the best friends a guy could ever have!" Ryan said to his friends.

"Yeah, and you're stuck with us no matter how much you yell at us!" Taylor said as she jumped on the end of his bed.

"Yeah, dude. What you said. That's all in the past. We know you were upset and we could have been better friends," Zeke commented.

"We all love you, Rye. Even Chad!" Sharpay said. They all laughed and were glad that they had the old Ryan back. It was great to see him smile again. They loved Ryan and were glad he was okay...

**Please R&R xxxxx**


	22. Chapter 22 Getting to know the help

**Yay for Ryan being awake!!! Here is Chapter Twenty-Two...**

**Dislaimer: I don't own HSM.**

Ryan took in a deep breath. His head was throbbing again. Since the gang had left he had no-one to distract him from the pain. That is until, the pretty lady walked into his room. She stood there staring at him until he noticed her eyes on him. She gasped when she realised he was awake. She seemed to be frozen to the spot. Probably from the embarrassment or shock. Probably both.

Ryan looked up again and she was still stood there. 'She seem's to be frozen or something,' he thought silently."Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry?" she asked. Obviously she had been awoken from her trance when he spoke to her.

"I asked if you were okay. You seemed to be zoned out there,"

"You shouldn't be worrying about me. You have enough to worry about," She asked glancing over at his head and finally at his lower back.

"Aaah, i'll be fine. Why don't you come over here and tell me your name. I could do with the company actually," He smiled up at her and she couldn't refuse.

"Sure, okay," She sat down, looked at him sweetly and smiled before saying, "I'm Katy Bolton, it's nice to meet you," She held out her hand.

Ryan shook it and said," Ryan Evans, nice to meet you too!" He laughed and she laughed.

"I know who you are Ryan," She smiled and then blushed.

"Oh really? How?" He asked skeptically.

"You went to NYU. And you were in that Broadway play last year!"She looked down and he was frowning. He looked like he was scared too,"Oh i'm not like a stalker or anything. It's just i went there too! To NYU that is. For my essay last year we had to see your play and then review it and also one of the stars. So i had to research you a little and well...frankly...i'm mumbling nonesense, but your play was amazing. I couldn't get enough of it. You were brilliant!" She beamed at him!

"So, what are you doing here in Alberquerque?" He asked.

"Oh well, i'm doing a break year before my Final year next year. And Mum moved down here a few years ago and so i'm here to try and find her. Also i'm volunteering at the hospital,"

"Wow, that's great!"

"Yeah, well. Anyway i'm sorry about coming to see you all those times, but i really like you. I used to think you were brilliant at college. You talked so passionately about singing and dancing and i loved that. And now it's just horrible that you may never walk again, never mind dancing on stage,"

"Yeah i know, it's not a perfect situation is it?" He laughed.

"So, umm, the name Bolton is very familiar to me. Who did you say your mother is?"

"Ummm, it's Carol, Carol Jones. She came down here to find my Dad, and i lost her. So i came to find her,"

"So you've lost your Mom somewhere in this big town, and not only that, but you never knew your father?"

"Yeah, that's my life story!" She laughed at him.

"So, how come you never knew your Dad?"

"He was married with a Kid at the time. My mom and he were having an affair. His wife found out that my mom was pregnant with his kid and she payed my Mom off. To leave the state and never come back. Anyways, the wife took him back and My Mom moved on. Then all of a sudden, three months ago she decided to come and find him. I haven't seen or spoke to her since,"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Get your fifthly paws out of my house!" Mrs Bolton shouted. _

_"I'm pregnant with his Kid!" Carol announced, "And i'm not leaving without a settlement. Cash settlement!"_

_"Fine!"Mrs Bolton wrote a cheque for Ten thousand pounds, signed and dated it, ripped it out and shoved it in her face, "Now get out of my house and don't let me see you sniffing around my Husband again!" Mrs Bolton threw her out and never saw her again..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Wow, that's harsh! I'm so sorry. I wish i had grown up without a Dad. I hate him! He's horrible to me,"

"Don't say that Ryan! Your Dad might be a very nasty person, but be thankful you have one!"

"So i take it your named after your Dad?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, i am. Don't know why though. He didn't care enough to be there for her. But whatever i'm over it. All i want to do is find this jerk who is known as my Father, so i can find my Mum and get out of here."

"Well, have you got anything of his? Or any details. I mean, i've lived here all my life and i know pretty much everyone. I could help. I know six different Bolton's so it's got to be one of them!" He offered.

"Umm well i don't know a name. I just have this picture of him," She handed over a photo to him.

Ryan looked closely at the picture. He could scarcely remember the face but he knew he had seen it somewhere. Then his eyes fell upon the clothes the man was wearing.

It was an East High basketball jersey. All of a sudden a name came to his mind. It matched the face...

..."Coach Jack Bolton...?"Ryan wondered aloud...

**Oh My Gosh. I guess you know what that means! Troy's got a secret sister. And if you remember rightly. he said she was a "**really cute volunteer**" who was checking Ryan out...Ewww, wait till he finds out he called his own sister, Really Cute...YUK!**

**Okay guys, i won't be updating until either sunday or monday. I have to go on a trip.**

**Please R&R xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	23. Chapter 23 Searching for hidden truths

**Wow...so Ryan has just found out a huge secret! His friend Troy has a secret sister...**

**Thanks for your reviews and here is Chapter 23...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

**Enjoy **

"You know my Dad?" She asked hopefully after Ryan had let the name slip.

"Umm...I...ummm," Ryan managed.

"Spit it out, Ryan. This is important!" She almost yelled.

"Okay, i know who this is! But i just can't believe that he would have an affair. He loves his wife very much," Ryan said.

"Well it was nearly twenty one years ago! He was young! Maybe he's changed!" She said loudly.

"Yeah, maybe..." Ryan wandered off into his thoughts. He thought of Troy. 'How can i tell Troy, that he has a secret little sister? How is Mrs Bolton going to react to her showing up?' Ryan was snapped out of his thoughts by Katy.

"Ryan! Are you listening to me?" She asked him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I was zoned out there for a second!" He laughed nervously.

"I said, what is he like? My Dad that is," She looked into his eyes hoping for answers.

Ryan wasn't sure that he was the person to give her those answers. But she was a nice girl. Ryan liked her so he decided to help her as much as he can,"Umm. Your Dad is the greatest guy. He's like a second Dad to my sister and myself. He's the basketball coach at East High and he was here a few hours ago,"

"What? He was here? He was with your friends and i never realised?" She looked down in disappointment. Tears fell down her face.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. Katy. I'll help you, i promise," He held her hand and she looked up at him.

"Thanks Ryan. You're so sweet, you barely even know me and you're the best friend i've ever had!" Katy said quietly.

"Well, i can never resist helping a beautiful girl when she's in distress!" Ryan said coolly.

"Thank-you,"She looked down at her watch,"Uh-oh! It's 9am already. I better get home and get some sleep!" She wrote something down on a pad that was to Ryan's right side, ripped it off and handed it to him," Call me, when you're out of this place. I'll come and see you tonight, Bye!" She bent down and kissed his forehead and turned and walked out of Ryan's room.

'I'm in love!' Ryan said to himself.

**Troy and Gabriella's house. 9am.**

"God, i'm so tired!" Troy moaned.

"You haven't even done anything yet, Troy," Gabi said laughing at him.

"Yeah i know, but last night was tiring. Looking for Ryan, waiting for him to wake up, then talking to him. Do you realise what time we left the hospital?" Troy asked.

"Umm. No."Gabi said simply.

"One thirty. That's why i'm so tired!" He announced.

Troy sat up in bed and yawned,"Stop moaning!" Gabi said to him.

"Whatever!" Troy said, "Are we going to see Ryan today?"

"Yeah, we're going to the hospital at one o'clock and your parents and my mum are going to meet us there with Jennifer,"

"Oh, ok. Do you think that volunteer has been in to see Ryan?" Troy asked.

"Probably. She definitely seems to like him!" Gabi said as she got up and searched her wardrobe.

"They would make a cute couple,"Troy announced as he searched his drawers,"Although, i can't help but feel like i know her. Like i've seen her somewhere before, know what i mean?"

"Yeah, i guess i do. She does look very familiar to me too. Who do you think she is?" Gabi asked as she looked up at Troy from the wardrobe floor.

"I dunno. Guess we'll find out soon enough. How do you think Ryan is going to cope with the whole walking situation?"

"I don't know Troy. I really hope for his sake that it's not permanent. That would be horrible."

"Yeah, i know!" Troy agreed.

**The Hospital. 6pm.**

"Troy, you, Gabi and Jen don't have to stay all day with me you know," Ryan informed his friend.

"Yeah we know, but we want to. Anyways dude, while Gabi and Jen are getting dinner, there's something i wanted to ask you," Troy said quietly.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Did that cute volunteer come back?" Troy asked eyeing his friend.

"Troy, please, for your sake. Don't call her cute. And yes she did. We talked from about three in the morning till six. She's really cool,"

"Ahhh, man! I'm pleased for you," Troy paused,"Wait, why did you say, don't call her cute?"

"It doesn't matter. Never mind," Ryan said as Gabi and Jen walked in.

"Never mind what?" Gabi asked.

"Nothing Gabs. I was just asking Troy if anything was going on. I'm bored out of my skull in here!" Ryan laughed.

"Well, it's for your own good, Rye." Gabi said.

"I know," Ryan looked down and saw Jennifer beaming up at him, "Hello, princess. I didn't see you there. What did you have for dinner?" Ryan asked Jen.

"I had Mac and Cheese. It was really nice Uncle Ryan!"

"Wow, i wish i could have Mac and Cheese. The hospital food is horrible,"

"That's why Mommy brought you some back!" She smiled and handed Ryan the Mac and Cheese to him.

"You really are an angel aren't you, Jen?" Ryan asked her.

"Yep!" She laughed.

There was a knock at the door, and Katy's head popped round the door, "Am i interrupting anything?" she asked.

"No, not at all, come on in," Ryan said. Gabi eyed him mysteriously and he gave her a look that said, 'yeah i like her okay?'

"How are you today?" She asked as she took a seat.

"Better. Still in a little pain and that, but no biggie. How about you?"

"Good, after our talk, i feel a lot better," She said before she nervously smiled at Gabi, Troy and Jen.

"Oh, sorry! Katy, this is Gabriella, Troy and their daughter Jennifer. Gabi, Troy, Jen, this is Katy,"

"It's nice to meet you all," Katy said.

"So, Katy, how do you know Ryan? We saw you a few times while he was asleep, but we never knew why," Gabi asked her.

"I went to NYU with him. I'm a year younger and i was a big fan of his work. When i saw him in here, i decided to visit him. We talked last night and got to know each other. That's it really,"

"Oh, well that's really nice," Gabi said still smiling.

"Mommy, i need the toilet," Jennifer said squirming.

"Okay, i'll take you," Gabi said to her daughter.

"Hurry up back, hun," Troy said teasingly to his girlfriend.

"Pipe down Bolton! I'll be back when i am ready!" She laughed and left the room with Jennifer.

"Bolton...?" Katy wondered aloud before collapsing onto the floor. She had passed out...

**Thanks for all your reviews guys. Keep them coming. Sorry it took me so long to update. I went on a trip and then i wasn't very well! **

**Please R&R and i'll update again later today! xxxx**


	24. Chapter 24 Family Secrets

**Thanks for all your reviews guys. So here is Chapter Twenty-Four. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

"Oh my God! Katy!" Ryan said as he jumped slightly at what had just happened.

"I'm okay," She croaked after falling to the floor. She lifted her head to see Troy bending down, trying to help her up. She just sat there staring at his eyes. Her eyes. The face that stared back at her was almost identical to her own. Katy burst into tears and ran out of the room almost running into Gabi and Jen as they re-entered the room.

"What's wrong with Katy?" Gabi asked as she took a seat at Ryan's bedside.

"She just fell off the chair. Then she burst into tears and ran away. I don't know what happened!" Troy said holding his hands up innocently.

"Ryan do you know what's wrong with her?" Gabi asked eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"I have no idea!" He said way too quickly before his cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

"Ryan, you're blushing from nervousness. You know what's wrong with her. We can tell. So why don't you just tell us?" Troy asked his friend.

"I don't know if it's my place to tell you," Ryan said simply before turning his bandaged head away from his friends.

"We might be able to help her," Gabi said softly, taking Ryan's hand.

"I doubt that, very much," Ryan snapped. He realised his mistake when Gabi looked close to tears, "I'm sorry Gabi, i didn't mean to snap. I just don't know if it's my place. I don't want to lose her trust,"

"It's okay, Ryan. We're only asking you to tell us, to settle our nerves. So we don't start thinking it was because of us she acted that way," Gabi said sweetly.

"You haven't done anything wrong guys. I want to tell you, but i'm worried as to how Troy might react," Ryan said sadly.

"Well, we won't know how Troy is going to react unless you tell us first. Please, if it's something to do with Troy, then you should tell us," Gabi pleaded once more.

"Okay, i'll tell you. But don't blame me if it upsets you Troy," Ryan said. Troy nodded and then Ryan continued," Katy is a year younger than us. She should be doing her final year at NYU this year but she's taking a break year to find her Mother. Her Mother came here to find the Father Katy has never known, and went missing. So Katy came down here, to find her Father, which would hopefully lead to her Mom."

"Ryan, that's awful for her, but what does this have to do with me?" Troy asked before leaning forward to hear the rest.

"I'm getting to it Troy!" Ryan said.

"Okay, well then please continue,"Troy said sarcastically. Gabi whacked her boyfriend before motioning for Ryan to continue.

"Well, Katy didn't know where to start. All she had was her Father's surname. Which coincidentally is her surname aswell. And a picture of him from high school. She showed me the picture and i recognised the man. I told her and that's probably the reason she collapsed off her chair just, and ran out in tears," Ryan said quickly before turning away from Troy's eyes.

"What the-"

Troy was cut off by Gabriella,"Who is her Father Ryan? Why did she collapse, really?"

"Think about it Gabi. What was the last thing you said to Troy before you left?" Ryan said, his eyes boring into hers.

"Ummm...i...uh...i said, umm, 'Pipe down Bolton! I'll be back when i am ready!', but what does that have to do with it?"

"You said Bolton, and she collapsed," Ryan said simply.

Troy and Gabriella looked confused until Gabriella finally clicked on, "She's a Bolton too isn't she Ryan?"

"Yes, she is," was all Ryan could manage.

"How is that possible?" Troy asked still confused.

"You're Dad had an affair with her Mother while you're Mom was heavily pregnant with you. After you were born, your Mom found out and Katy's Mom told your parents that she was pregnant with his kid. Your Mom took your Dad back. For your sake, and she payed off Katy's Mom. To go away and never return. Katy is your sister, Troy. Your baby sister,"

"That explains why she collapsed Troy. She realised you were a Bolton and were possibly related to her. She must have been in shock, poor girl."Gabi said informing Troy of her suspicions, as to why Katy collapsed.

"I have to find her.."Troy said as he got up to walk out.

"Troy, what are you going to do?"Ryan yelled after him.

Troy stood dead in his tracks, turned and faced Ryan and said, "I need to find her. See if she's okay and then hear it from her myself!" That was all he said as he walked out of Ryan's room.

**Mr and Mrs Bolton's household.**

"Jack, i need to talk to you," Hannah said to her husband as they ate dinner.

"What's up babe?" Jack replied.

"That volunteer, did she look familiar to you?" Hannah asked as she played with the food on her plate.

"Yeah, she did actually. but i don't know who she is," he said back to his wife.

"I have a feeling who it might be," Hannah said looking down.

"Who?" Jack asked looking at his wife.

"There's something i never told you, Jack. After i payed off Carol. I kept in touch with her. She sent me pictures and videos of your child,"

"You did what?" Jack croaked out as he nearly choked on a potato.

"Carol came to Alberquerque a few months back. She had cancer and didn't want to tell her daughter,"

"It was a girl?" Jack asked still in shock.

"Yes, it was a girl. Anyway, she had cancer and she asked me to stay with her when she died. She died about a week ago, Jack and that volunteer at the hospital is your daughter. I have a feeling that she has come to Alberquerque to find her Mom...and you,"

Jack just sat there in silence as he contemplated what his wife had just told him. Suddenly he didn't have an apetite. He pushed his dinner away from him and looked at his wife. She was crying, "What are we going to tell Troy?" He asked her. She simply shrugged her shoulders.

**Back At the hospital.**

Troy had been searching for Katy for the best part of an hour when he found her. She was in an empty room, still crying. Troy stood in the doorway for a while just staring before she noticed him, "Troy? What are you doing here? Is Ryan okay?" She managed before she wiped away her tears.

"Tell me everything...from the beginning.."

**Okay, so Troy has a secret sister and he knows about it! Read and Review to find out what they talk about. And how Troy reacts to his parents when he confronts them.**

**xxxxxx**


	25. Chapter 25 Brotherly Love

**Here is Chapter 25!**

**Loadsa sibling fluff in this Chapter! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

"What exactly do you want to know?" She asked Troy as she wiped her tears away.

"What happened between your Mom and my Dad?" He asked still leaning on the door frame.

"I don't know much, just what my Mum told me. She said they met in a bar. He asked for her number and she gave it him. They met up a few times and had a sexual relationship for four months. She never knew he was married. One day, your Mother turned up at my Mom's work and they had a huge argument. That's when my Mom found out he was married and that he had just had a kid. I'm assuming that's you. My Mum dumped him and a month later she found out she was pregnant with me. She went to your house and your Mum payed my Mum off and told her to stay away. Then a few months ago my Mum just disappeared to Alberquerque. I came here to find her and find my Dad,"

"Oh..." was all Troy could manage.

"I'm sorry, Troy. This really isn't fair on you," Katy said as she got up and faced her half-brother head on.

"It's not your fault. It's OUR Dad's fault. How could he do that to my Mom?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. I'm not even sure why i want to meet him. He used my Mom and yours and now my Mum is missing, and i need his help to find her." She looked down.

Troy gave his sister a hug,"I'll help you...ummm..sis?" He said. She giggled. "What was that giggle for?"

"I've never had a sibling so i guess it's just weird hearing someone call me sis," She looked up at him for a reaction.

"Yeah, me and you both. But we are brother and sister and i would really like to get to know you. If that's alright with you, that is,"

"Yeah, it's fine with me. What do you want to know?"

They walked out into a waiting room and sat down. Troy sighed and then said, " Umm, when's your Birthday?"

"January 24th, yours?"

"It's 14th February, so i guess your a little over 11 months younger than me," Troy laughed nervously.

"Yeah, i have a question. How old is your daughter?"

"She's nearly three and a half years old. Why do you ask?" Troy asked her.

"She's my neice! I have to know these things!" They both laughed and she continued, "So when's her birthday and what's her full name?"

"Her birthday is March 21st and her full name is Jennifer Carmel Bolton. I love her, she's precious,"

"Yeah, she really is. So what's the story with you and Gabi? Oh i'm sorry, i'm being a bit too nosy, aren't i?" She asked quietly.

"Nah, it's okay. You need to get caught up. Gabriella is my high school sweetheart. We were together for three years. Then we split up and went to college. Gabriella had gotten pregnant with Jen, but she didn't tell me. I only found out the christmas just gone. That's when me and Gabi got back together,"

"That's really sweet," Katy said smiling up at her brother.

"Yeah, so what about you? Any boyfriends, or ex-boyfriends that i need to beat up?" She laughed at that comment. He was already being an overprotective big brother and she liked it.

"Umm. I've had a few relationships, but nothing serious ever came from anyone. So no beating people up for you!"

"Oh Darn it!" Troy said sarcastically. Katy laughed at him, "What about Ryan, you like him?" He wondered.

"He's okay..." She said getting redder by the second.

Troy tickled her and said, "You do! You like him! Admit it or i won't stop tickling!"

Katy was laughing uncontrollably and decided to end it," Yes! Okay! Yes! I like him!"

"I KNEW IT!" Troy said. They laughed together.

"Do you think he likes me?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, actually i think he does. Maybe you should ask him out, you know when he gets out of here, that is."

"Yeah, i might do that,"

"Awww this is so great, my sister and one of my best friends might fall in love," He paused and then had a weird look on his face, "Whoa! That sounds weird!"

"You're telling me! But i like you calling me your sister. I always wanted a brother. And now i've got one," She smiled.

"Yeah, well i've always wanted a brother too, but i guess you will do," He joked. She hit him playfully just as Gabi rounded the corner with Jennifer in tow.

"Looks like you two are getting on famously," She said as she kissed Troy.

"Ahhh, he's 'ight i suppose," Katy joked.

"I'm better than 'ight! I'm amazing!" Troy said with a huge grin on his face.

"And extremely big headed aswell!" Gabi added.

"Wha... Hey!" He said pretending to be offended.

"I better get back to my apartment, i only popped in to see how Ryan was doing. Here's my number, brother! You better call me!" She said as she got up.

"I definitely will little sister!" Troy said as she hugged him.

"It was nice meeting you Gabi, i'll see you soon," She turned and walked away.

"She seems nice, Troy." Gabi said.

"Yeah, she's great. I've got a sister Gab's. Wow, i'm so happy," He grinned at her from ear to ear.

"Yeah, you do. We need to go. Your Mom wants us to go to their place,"

"Oh God...How am i supposed to look my Parents in the face?" Troy asked worrying.

"Oh easy! Just pretend you don't know a thing!"

"Easier than it sounds, Gabs..."

**Okay, that was chapter 25!!! I hope you all liked it and as usual, reviews would be greatly appreciated! **

**xxxxxx**


	26. Chapter 26 Temper Tantrums

Gabriella, Troy and Jennifer had just arrived at Troy's parents house. Gabriella took Jennifer into the lounge and put the tv on for her before returning to the dining room to the other adults. She sat down and prepared herself for the silence. Troy finally broke it, "Okay, what's going on?" He asked.

"Troy, we need to tell you something and we're not sure how you are going to react," Jack said to his son. Troy could barely even look his Father in the eye, knowing what he had done to his Mother.

"Just tell me what's going on," Troy said coldly to his Dad. Gabriella gave Troy's hand a squeeze as if to say, ' Chill out, don't let them see you that way,'

"Sweetheart, right before you were born, your Father was seeing another woman," Hannah said softly.

Troy could feel his heartbreaking. His Dad didn't even have the guts to tell him, himself. To make his reaction suitable Troy glared angrily at his Dad. It was hardly acting, he was furious with his Dad.

Hannah continued, "She got pregnant not long after you were born, and i paid her to disappear. She had a daughter. The volunteer at the hospital is that girl. The young girl that grew up without her Father. She's your sister, Troy."

A tear slid down Troy's face. He knew all this, but he couldn't stand to hear it come from his Mom.

" Oh sweetheart, i'm so sorry we never told you, You must be so mad at us, " Hannah cried.

" I'm not angry with you, Mom. I'm angry at HIM!" Troy yelled pointing angrily at his Father.

" Troy, calm down, please," Gabriella pleaded.

"No! He cheated on my Mom! He got another woman pregnant! He lied to her and he's been lying to me, my whole life. And he hasn't even got the guts to tell me himself! He makes my Mom do his dirty work!" He yelled at Gabriella before getting in his Father's face.

"I'm sorry Troy," was all his Dad could say.

"For what, Jack? For breaking my Mom's heart or lying to us both?" Troy spat at his Father.

"Troy, i am your Dad, you can't speak to me that way!" Jack yelled back before pounding his fist on the table.

"How dare you lecture me? You stand there expecting me to say, 'That's great Dad! Let's hope i'm a chip off the old block!' Well forget it! You may have made Mom forgive you, but i'm not so sure i can do that!" He said still glaring at Jack.

"Troy, please don't do this," His Mother pleaded.

"Mom, how can you defend him?" Troy asked still looking in disgust at his Dad.

" Because that's all in the past now. What matters now, is your sister. I don't know how to tell you this, but i kept in touch with her Mom. I eventually forgave her too. She never knew he was married. And a few months ago, she returned to Alberquerque. She had terminal cancer, and she couldn't face telling your sister. She died about a week or so ago. "

" Are you going to tell her?" Gabi asked.

" I don't know how to," Hannah said before she broke down and cried.

" Mom, i have a confession to make," Troy said before looking down in shame.

"What is it Troy?" She said before wiping away her tears.

" I found out all about Katy, today at the hospital. I met her too."

"And you're judging me for lying?" Jack scoffed.

"I didn't lie. I told the truth, the same day! At least i had the guts to tell you myself. I didn't get Gabi to do my dirty work!" Troy shouted.

"GUYS! STOP!" Gabriella yelled. Everyone turned to her, shocked at her outburst,"Let's just agree to disagree. Yeah, Jack made a mistake, but you got a sister out of it, and you think the world of her, Troy! She's a lovely young woman! And Jack, don't judge Troy for finding out a couple of hours before you ...sorry, Hannah, had the guts to tell him about a twenty one year old love child YOU have running around!"

"Gabriella's right, you are both being immature. You're not thinking about poor Katy! She never had a Dad, she's lost her Mum, and now when she finally finds a new family, you pair can only find the negative's in the situation!" Hannah added.

"Mom, i'm sorry. I can't help but be mad at him!" Troy said.

"I know, but we have to put this behind us, for Katy's sake, can you both do that?" Hannah asked her husband and son.

They both reluctantly nodded, and agreed.

**The next day at Katy's apartment.**

Troy, Gabriella, Jennifer, Hannah and Jack all arrived at Katy's apartment. Troy had phoned her late, the previous night and informed her that his parent's needed to speak with her. She wasn't too impressed with the situation but she agreed anyway. She wanted to find out what had happened to her Mom and would do anything to find out.

Troy rang the buzzer for flat 2 and waited for a reply.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Katy, It's Troy. We're here."

"Come on up!" Came the reply before she buzzed them in. They climbed the stairs to apartment 2 and before Troy had a chance to knock, she flung the door open. Jack gasped at the sight of the daughter he had never knew. She looked at her Father and back to Troy before saying," You had all better come in,"

Troy walked in and they all followed suit. She hugged Troy and Gabriella before motioning for her guests to take a seat.

"So, you all needed to see me?" She asked barely looking at Jack.

"Umm, yeah. Katy, this is my Mom, Hannah. And this is my-sorry, our Dad, Jack. They wanted to meet you,"

Katy stared at Hannah. She felt sorry for her, so she held out her hand and said, "It's nice to meet you both. I'm Katy Bolton." Hannah shook her hand and then Jack followed suit.

"Katy, we know that you have been looking for your Mother, but we have some bad news," Hannah said before putting a comforting hand on Katy's shoulder.

"What's wrong, where is my Mum?" Katy said.

"My wife, had kept in touch with your Mom. They became friends after you were born and a year or so ago, your Mom was diagnosed with cancer. She moved here so Hannah could help her. She didn't know how to tell you," Jack said in the softest manner possible.

"So where is she now? The hospital?" Katy asked confused.

"Troy..." Hannah pleaded with her son for help.

"Katy, my Mom told us last night that you're Mom died about a week ago. I'm so sorry sis,"

Katy stood there in shock. She kept playing his words over in her head. 'Mom's dead? How could that be?'

Tears slowly trickled down her face. She couldn't bear it. Her Mom had died and she hadn't been there to comfort her. She felt like a terrible daughter.

Troy and Gabriella got up and hugged Katy. They let her cry on them for about half an hour before Hannah finally spoke.

"Your Mother always spoke very highly of you, Katy. She was very proud of you, and i'm so sorry that you didn't get to say goodbye to her. If there's anything we can do. Please don't hesitate to ask,"

Suddenly, Katy ran up to Hannah and hugged her tightly, "Thankyou! Thankyou for being there for her. You have no idea what it means to me, that she wasn't alone when she died,"

"She was a dear friend of mine eventually. I wouldn't even hesitate to do something like this for her, or you," Hannah said, hugging her back

Katy spent the rest of the day talking to her new found family about her Mom. She even accepted Jack as her Father. The Bolton's were finally pulling the pieces of their family back together.

**Aww it's sweet that everyone is FINALLY getting along! Next chapter will be about 8 months later on, at Jennifer's 4th birthday party. March 21st 2013.**

**Read and Review xxxxx**


	27. Chapter 27 Big News! Big News!

**Here is Chapter 27...enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

**8 Months later: 21st March 2013. (Jen's 4th birthday party)**

Jennifer was four today, Troy and Gabriella were having a party for her. The people who were coming were; Sharpay and Zeke Baylor, Kelsi and Jason Cross (they both got married), Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Jack and Hannah Bolton, Juanita Montez, Katy Bolton, Ryan Evans and five of Jennifer's friends from pre-k; Kelly Whitmore, Joanna Cole, Prue Turner, Allison Hamilton and Jessica Grennan along with their Parents.

The first guests to arrive were Ryan and Katy.

"Hey, you guys, thanks for coming although you're a little early," Troy said as he answered the door to his sister and her boyfriend of six months, Ryan Evans. He gave them both hugs before leading them to the living room. They sat down and Katy said, "So where's the birthday girl?"

"She's upstairs with Gabi getting dressed into her party dress," Troy replied as he sat down.

"Well here's her present," Ryan said as he gave a beautifully wrapped gift to Troy, who then placed it on the table with the gifts he and Gabi had gotten her.

"Thanks you guys, so how are you both?"

"We're good, Ryan's doing brilliantly with his rehab. They say he should be walking normally within the next few weeks," Katy answered as she placed her hand on her boyfriends.

"That's so great, Rye!" Troy said.

"Thanks, i wouldn't have been able to get through all this if it wasn't for my friends, and this perfect girl over here," He said motioning to Katy.

"Aww thanks baby," She said before kissing him passionately.

"Aaahh, Rye, come on that's my little sister! I don't want to see that!" Troy said turning away and playfully pretending to be sick.

"Oh, come on, big bro! It's not like i want to ALWAYS see you and Gabi sucking face," They all laughed before being interrupted by Jennifer.

"Who's been sucking face?" She asked her Dad. They all turned around sharply and blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, i didn't see you there sweetie,"Troy said to his daughter.

"Well, here i am Daddy, now who's been sucking face?" She asked as she jumped on the sofa next to her Dad.

"No-one pumpkin, and please don't repeat that to your Mommy, she would kill me!" Troy said hugging his daughter.

"Okay Daddy. Oh hello Auntie Katy, hello Uncle Ryan!"

"Hello sweetheart! Happy birthday!" Ryan said to Jennifer.

"Thank-you, are you here for my party?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes we are hunny, are you excited?" Katy asked her.

"Yep! My Mommy says that i can do whatever i want today, so i'm going to!" She giggled.

"And Mommy also said to behave aswell," came Gabi's voice from behind them.

"Yes Mommy!" She said obediently.

In the next half hour everyone had arrived and piled up the gifts table with loads of presents for Jennifer. The children were playing in the back yard and the adults were situated in the living room, having a good chat.

"So, what's new with you guys?" Sharpay asked Troy and Gabriella.

"Umm nothing much, you?" Troy said.

"Well, me and Zeke have some pretty exciting news," Sharpay replied.

"Really, what is it?" Gabi asked excitedly.

" I'm pregnant!" She squealed.

"Wow, that's so amazing. So now, both you and Kelsi are pregnant!" Taylor said happily.

"Yeah, it's pretty exciting!" Zeke agreed.

"While we are on the news front," Chad said before pausing,"I asked Taylor to marry me last night, and she said yes!"

Taylor flashed off her ring and all the girls squealed and hugged each other. The men just congratulated them and shook Chad's hand.

"Wow, we're all growing up aren't we?" Troy asked everyone.

"Yeah, we are. So Troy, when are you going to ask Gabi to marry you?" Taylor demanded.

"Guys, come on, if i tell you that, it won't be a surprise now will it?" Troy said sneakily.

"So you're planning on doing it?" Katy asked her brother.

"Might be..." was all Troy said before changing the subject, "Okay, so Sharpay, how far along are you?"

"Three months. I can't wait to be a Mom!" She gushed.

"Well Mother's day is coming up, Zeke, what are you going to get, the mother to be?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, anything she wants. My princess can have anything she wants," He said before kissing Sharpay and her stomach.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" everyone said at once.

After Jennifer had opened presents, Gabi turned out all the lights and her and Troy carried the cake to their daughter.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Jennifer, Happy Birthday to You!" Everybody sang.

"Make a wish pumpkin," Troy said happily to his daughter. Jennifer closed her eyes, thought for a moment and then eventually blew out her candles. Everyone clapped and cheered for her.

Troy hugged his daughter and began to cry.

"What's wrong Daddy?" Jennifer asked.

"Nothing, pumpkin. I'm just really happy," He picked Jen up and squeezed her tight before saying, "You know, i'm really proud of you. You're the lovliest little girl in the world!"

"Thankyou Daddy, you're not so bad yourself!" She laughed. Troy began to tickle her and she laughed even more.

When the party had finished and everything was cleaned up, Troy, Gabi and Jennifer collapsed on the sofa.

"Thankyou Mommy and Daddy. That was a brilliant party,"

"You're welcome sweetie," Gabi said, "Come on, let's get you to bed,"

Gabi picked her up but Jennifer stopped her,"Wait! Don't you want to know what i wished for?"

"What did you wish for pumpkin?" Troy asked her, using his pet name for Jen.

"I wished for a little brother or sister!" She giggled before jumping down from her Mom and running upstairs.

Gabriella and Troy just stood there in shock at what their daughter had just said. Troy broke the silence,"Well maybe we should start working on her wish coming true then," he suggested seductively. He pressed his lips against hers. They kissed passionately before his lips moved down to her neck.

Together they ran upstairs. Gabriella looked into Jen's room. She was already asleep. So, Gabi grabbed Troy and pushed him into their room. She pulled off his top before kissing his torso. Troy swung Gabi around and placed her on the bed. He undid her jean skirt and ripped it off before quickly taking off his trousers. Gabriella sat up and kissed him, allowing his tongue entry into her mouth. Troy's hands and tongue caressed Gabriella's body before he ripped her shirt open and began kissing her chest, vigorously.

"Oh Troy," she moaned.

"Gabriella..."He moaned back. They were in their underwear and rolling around kissing each other passionately. Finally they were out of their underwear and they did it all night long...

**There you go...Chapter Twenty Seven!!**

**Please read and review xxxxxx**


	28. AN Please Vote People

**Hey guys. Sorry i haven't updated in a while, but it won't be much longer i promise. I've just been really busy the past couple of weeks with College. **

**I've had a bunch of essays due, and final exams to revise for! Arrrgh! Its all so frustrating. **

**Anyways, hopefully by tomorrow, i will have updated but if i haven't it's cause i've still got Writer's Block.**

**So i just wanted to ask you guys your opinion.**

**What should happen next?**

**1)Should Gabi get pregnant and THEN Troy proposes, with a twist in between?**

**OR...**

**2)Should Troy propose, then find out Gabi is pregnant? Maybe with a twist somewhere...**

**OR...**

**3)Should Troy propose and Gabi turns him down?**

**OR...**

**4)None of the above... Suggest your own Twist in the story...**

**Okay so click the review button and vote. It would really help me to update quicker. **

**Thanks guys. Stacey xxxx aka ZacEfronIsHot xxxx**


	29. Chapter 28 What would you do?

**Hey Guys, thanks for being so patient with me! Thanks to all you guys for reviewing and voting. It really helped. Also thanks to Zac is My Boyfriend for her Good luck.**

**So enjoy and at the end of the chapter it tells you, which option was most popular.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, so please don't sue me. I have no money! lol**

**Approximately One Month Later.**

**Montez/Bolton Household.**

"So, where's Troy?" Sharpay asked whilst patting her belly, she had started showing about a week previous and Kelsi, two weeks previous. All the Girls were sat outside drinking lemonade, soaking up the first bit of sun that Alberquerque had offered so far this year.

"He's at work. He started teaching at East High a week ago, and for some reason that means going in on a Saturday. He's pulled the whole of the Basketball team in for practice, he is so much like Jack," Gabriella said before sitting down next to Taylor.

"Trust me, he is nothing like Dad in any other way," Katy commented coldly.

"Oh yeah, sorry. How is everything going with you and Jack?" Gabriella realised.

"Well, we're getting there you know. I mean, it's been ages but i still don't know if i can fully comprehend the whole situation," Katy replied.

"It will just take some time, Jack is a great person once you get to know him," Taylor offered.

"It's not that i don't think he's a great person. Both him and Hannah have been so great to me, i'm just having a hard time letting go of twenty-one years of bitterness towards him. After what he did to my Mom and Hannah, can anyone blame me?" The girls all nodded their head in agreement.

"I know that if my Zeke ever did that to me, i would have his guts for garters. I would never in a million years take him back," Sharpay commented.

"Yeah, same for me. Jason is great but i would string him up by his balls if he ever did that to me," Kelsi said, which made everyone laugh. Kelsi had never seemed the vicious type.

"What about you Gabi, what would you do if Troy ever got another Woman pregnant?" Katy enquired.

"I don't know. If it was a drunken mistake, i guess i would probably end up forgiving him. You know, for Jennifer's sake. But if it was a deliberate affair, the way Jack's was. I don't think i could," She replied to Katy's question. The truth was, ever since Gabi had found out what Jack had done, she had been wondering if Troy would ever do the same thing.

"I don't think Troy would ever do that to you, sweetie," Sharpay said.

"What makes you say that?" Gabi asked skeptically.

"Oh, puh-lease. Out of all of us, You and Troy are the most in love!" Sharpay replied.

"How do you work that one out?"Gabi wondered.

"Did Troy ever tell you about his relationships he had after you two had split up?" Sharpay asked.

"No...But what's that got to do with anything?"She retorted looking confused.

"He had fourteen failed relationships, in three years. Not even three years. Only a year and a half. After you two split up, he didn't date for the first year and a half of college. And out of those fourteen relationships, he never slept with a single one of them," Sharpay said whilst smiling at Gabriella, over her sunglasses.

"What are you saying?" She asked getting even more curious.

"Troy, has never slept with anyone but you, because he has only ever loved you. And i don't think he will ever risk that again. The reason those fourteen Women split up with him, is because he wouldn't give it up! He told me himself, that he was holding out for the one, and because he had already slept with you, Zeke, Chad and I always knew you were that person. So trust me honey, it will never happen," Sharpay concluded feeling very happy with herself.

"Wow, he never told me that! I guess he loves me more than i thought," Gabi said wondering out loud.

"Duh! What planet have you been on? The guy worships you!" Katy said, in a 'isn't it obvious?' tone.

"Yeah i suppose you're right. Thanks Guys," She said beaming at her friends.

"Yeah, you're quite welcome!" Sharpay said proudly," So, we've asked, Gabi, and Kelsi what they would do, what about you guys? Tay, Katy. What would you guys do if Ryan and Chad did what Jack did?"

"I suppose i agree with Gabi, it all depends on the circumstances. I know my Chad can be really ditzy sometimes, but i don't believe for one second he would do that deliberately. Katy?" Taylor answered before turning the question to Katy.

"Well, i guess i agree with you all on some things. I don't think Ryan would do that to me. He's too sweet. But if he did, i don't think i could forgive him. After being a child from an affair, and seeing what my Mother went through. I just wouldn't want to put a child in that position. Even if i did love, Ryan. Adultery is Adultery. It's a sin for a reason!" The girls all replied with 'here! here!'s. Then the conversation changed.

"So, Tay, what are the wedding plans?" Gabi asked.

"None-existent. Chad isn't even trying to help me, so i've decided i'm not doing anything till he sees sense and helps me!" Taylor replied defiantely.

"Hey, at least Chad's asked you! I'm beginning to think that Troy will never ask me!" Gabi complained.

"He will do it in time sweetie, trust us, we know these things!" Kelsi replied.

"Before or after we have another Kid?" Gabi hinted.

"Wait! Are you pregnant?" Sharpay asked jumping up so quickly that it gave her head rush.

"Yeah, i found out yesterday after work. But, i don't know how to tell Troy!" the girls squealed with delight and congratulated her,"Guy's! You can't tell him! If he knew i had told you guys before him, he would freak!"

"We promise we won't!" Katy squealed," Oh my God, i'm going to be an Auntie again!"

"You're all going to be Auntie's! Only Katy will be by blood, but who cares? You will all be in my babies life!" Gabi and the girls all hugged and cried and got very emotional from the news, but Gabi's thoughts ruined this special moment with her friends. How could she tell Troy they were going to have another child? And how could he not be serious? She thought he would have asked her by now, but Gabriella decided that despite what her friends had reassured her, she believed deep down that he would never ask. She felt again, like she would be alone in this pregnancy.

**With Troy.**

"Thanks for coming with me, Guys, i really needed your help!" Troy said to his friends as they all exited the mall on Saturday afternoon. Troy, with the help of Zeke, Chad, Jason and Ryan had just picked out the perfect engagement ring for Gabriella. He only hoped she would like it. He also hoped she would accept his proposal of marriage.

"It's alright. By the way, what did you tell Gabi anyway?" Zeke asked.

"I told her i was going to get the basketball team in for a saturday work-out, i hope she doesn't suss that i lied to her," Troy said nervously.

"So what if she does? When she sees that rock, she'll be doing back flips. She won't even care about the whole lying situation," Chad replied.

"For my sake, i hope your right!" Troy said before nervously checking that the the box with the ring was still safely in his jacket pocket.

**Back with the Girls.**

"Is that the telephone?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella walked inside to check.

It was the telephone so she ran in and answered it on the fifth ring," Hello?" She asked simply.

"Hey, is Coach Bolton there?" a voice asked.

"No, sorry, he isn't. Would you like me to take a message?" She asked as she poised the phone pen over the notepad, her and Troy always kept by the phone.

"Yeah, umm. Just tell him, that the team wanted to re-arrange Monday's first practice from three-thirty till four. Some of us have other comittments." The voice said as Gabriella wrote it down. Suddenly she realised what the boy had just said.

"I'm sorry, i didn't quite catch all of that. Did you say, first practice?" Gabriella asked the voice dreading the answer.

"Yeah. We offered to have it today but Coach said he couldn't. He was busy or something," Gabriella's heart sank when she heard that.

"Umm...Okay, thank you, ummm..." She paused. She couldn't quite finish what she was about to say.

"It's Lee by the way, Lee Potter,"

"Oh, well thank you, Lee. I'll let him know you called," She hung up the phone just as the girls came in.

"It started to rain, so we..." Katy's voice trailed off when she saw Gabriella's face," What's wrong Gabi?"

"It's Troy, I think he might be cheating on me..."

**Okay, so most of you wanted Option 2 but alot of you also wanted Option 1, so i kinda combined the both of them. I let the girls find out first, then Troy is planning to propose, but will Troy even get that far before Gabriella accuses him of all sorts. Read and Review to find out** xxxx


	30. Chapter 29 Wild Accusations

**ooooooooooo, what's gonna happen now? Read and find out! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HSM, and i still don't wish to be sued!**

"What are you talking about, Gabi?" Taylor asked before putting a comforting arm around her best friend.

"He lied to me! He isn't at work! One of the basketball players just confirmed that, so it's obvious! He is cheating on me!" Gabi yelled.

"There might be a simple explanation, Gabi," Kelsi said softly.

"I don't think so, Kels, why else would he lie to me?" Gabi asked still in tears.

The girls couldn't think of anything to say, they couldn't believe that Troy would do that, but there was no other explanation they could think of.

"Look, Gabi. Maybe you're right. You could be wrong though, so don't jump to conclusions. So when Troy, get's home, give him the chance to tell you first and if he doesn't ask him right out!" Katy suggested smartly.

Gabriella thought about the fact that she might be wrong. 'Am i wrong?' a voice inside her head asked. Gabi felt sure that she wasn't but, she had to be sure before accusing him. She admitted defeat. She wiped away her tears before turning to her friends and saying," Look, you guys. He should be home any time soon. Do you think you could take Jennifer home with one of you so that she doesn't hear this. If we get into a fight. I don't want her to see that," Gabriella explained. Sharpay agreed to do it and half an hour later Gabriella was alone in her kitchen staring into space and imagining Troy with other Women. Suffice to say, it didn't help...

**With Troy, Zeke, Chad Jason and Ryan in Troy's car.**

" So when are you going to ask her?" Ryan asked from the back seat.

"Tonight. I'm going to cook her a romantic meal and instead of proposing a toast. I'm just going to propose!" Troy said proudly, hardly able to get the grin off his face.

"Wow, dude that is so sweet, Gabi is gonna flip!" Chad announced. They all agreed as Troy dropped all the guys at Zeke and Sharpay's before driving off.

The guys all walked up the path and into the house to see Sharpay sitting on the sofa with Jennifer on her lap and Finding Nemo on the television.

"Hey babe, how come Jen's here?" Zeke asked before giving her a kiss and motioning for the guys to sit down.

"Gabi asked us to have her for tonight because Troy is in big trouble!"

Everyone laughed at that, Troy was always in trouble with Gabriella for some reason or other. Silly reasons usually.

"What's he done this time? Forgot to take out the trash?" Chad asked laughing his head off. All the guys laughed too. They loved Gabi, but she got angry at really little things.

"No! It's something major this time!" Sharpay snapped. She got up and took Jennifer upstairs and lay her down because she had fell asleep. When she returned all the guys had confused looks on their faces, "Don't look at me like that, it's Troy you should be mad at! The jerk!" Sharpay snorted in disgust just mentioning his name.

"Why, what happened?" Zeke asked.

"He's cheating on Gabi!" Sharpay announced. The guys all looked confused, not shocked,"Well don't all hate him at once!" Sharpay replied sarcastically.

"What makes you say that, Shar?" Ryan asked his sister skeptically.

"Gabi found out today from one of the basketball players that Troy didn't have to go in today for practice! He lied to her, and why else would he lie about having to work on a saturday if he wasn't having an affair? I swear to God, i am going to-" Sharpay was cut off by all the guys laughing in hysterics at her. She looked daggers at them and asked," What? What the hell is so funny about Troy cheating on Gabi?" She snapped.

"Shar, Troy is not cheating on Gabi!" Chad said before laughing again.

"What are you talking about? Of course he is, there is no other explanation!" Sharpay huffed before throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

"Sweetie, calm down! Troy was with us all day! He lied to Gabi because he didn't want her to suspect anything. He was with us picking out an engagement ring for her. He's going to ask her to marry him...Tonight!" Zeke yelled.

"Oh my God! I have to warn Gabi, not to yell at him!" Sharpay realised after a minute or two of silence, finally taking in what she had just learnt.

"It's too late, he should already be home by now," Jason commented.

"Oh no..."

**Montez/Bolton residence.**

Gabriella was still crying in the kitchen when she heard Troy pull up in the driveway. She walked into the entry just as he came through the door whistling happily and smiling goofily. He looked like he had slept with a hanger in his mouth. Gabriella just stood there motionless trying her hardest to talk to him.

"Hey babe! Where's Jen?" Troy asked happily as he dropped his keys on the side.

Gabriella just replied coldly," At Sharpays!"

"Oh, well, i guess it's just you and me tonight then," He smiled as he kissed her cheek and went into the kitchen still whistling. Gabriella wiped her cheek angrily before striding into the kitchen after him, "Where have you been, Troy?" She asked him trying her hardest not to sound angry.

"At the school, basketball practice remember?" Troy said simply without even looking up out of the fridge.

"Don't lie..." Gabi said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Troy asked confused as he closed the fridge and looked up at her. He saw the hurt look in her eyes and couldn't understand what she meant,"I'm not!"

"I said don't lie to me!" She snapped angrily before slamming her hand down sharply onto the counter.

"Gabi, what are you yelling at me for exactly?" Troy asked angrily.

"For lying to me! I know you didn't have practice today! Blame Lee Potter for letting the cat out of the bag!" She yelled before thrusting the phone message she had taken earlier in his face.

Troy looked at the note and still couldn't understand why she got so mad. It was just a little white lie," Gabi, what exactly are you trying to say?"

"Who is she?" She asked simply, completely ignoring Troy's question.

"Who is who?" Troy asked stupidly.

"The mistress? WHO IS YOUR MISTRESS?" Gabriella shouted in Troy's face.

"Wait! Hold on! Are you accusing me of having an affair?" Troy asked completely offended.

"No shit sherlock! Yes of course that's what i'm accusing you of! GO ON! TRY AND DENY IT!" She yelled. Her tone still hadn't softened.

Troy just simply laughed. He couldn't believe his ears. 'Is Gabi that insecure?' he wondered.

"What the hell are you laughing at Troy?" Gabi asked, her face going scarlet with anger.

"Just because i made up a little white lie about working, you assume that i'm having an affair? Thanks for the trust Gabriella!" He sniped back.

"What do you expect me to think, Troy?" She replied through gritted teeth.

"Uh-i don't know, anything but that! Don't you have any faith in me?" He yelled angrily before kicking the kitchen door.

"Why should i? You're Dad did it, there's no reason why you wouldn't!" She spat back.

"I'm not my Dad, Gabriella! I don't cheat!" He yelled before throwing his hands up in the air angrily just as Sharpay had earlier.

"Troy, what else am i supposed to think? That you're volunteering at the homeless shelter?" She asked sarcastically, " Besides, you haven't even tried to justify your lies, so i'm just gonna take that as a yes. That you are cheating on me, unless you want to prove me wrong!" She stalked off towards the front door. She pulled her coat from the rack and opened the front door.

Troy slammed it shut loudly,"Fine! You want to know what i was doing today! Fine! Here! ENJOY!" Troy threw the box with the engagement ring inside at the front door before stomping off upstairs.

Gabriella, still crying hard bent down and picked up the box. She opened it and gasped when she saw the ring. She had made a horrible mistake and felt awful about it. Without hesitating she ran upstairs and into their bedroom and was shocked at what she found. Troy was packing his things.

"Troy! Don't!" Was all she could manage.

Fighting back tears he just ignored her and carried on throwing things into his duffel bag.

"I'm sorry okay! I was stupid and i jumped to conclusions. I was wrong, please don't give up on us like this!" She pleaded.

"I didn't! You did when you accused me of something you should know i would never do!" Troy yelled angrily.

"Okay, i shouldn't have said those things. But i was angry, and i thought you were abandoning us!" She cried.

"Why would i do that? I love you and Jennifer more than anything in this world! But if you can't trust me-" He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing down on his.

Gabriella kissed him passionately. She didn't know any other way of convincing him," I'm sorry that i'm so insecure. I WILL work on that, but please don't go! I need you and so does Jennifer!"

"I don't want to go, Gabriella," He said softly, tears streaming down his face.

"Then don't go, stay, please," She begged," I love you!"

"I love you too, but how can you expect me to stay when i know you will be wondering everytime i leave the house that i might be having an affair?" He asked sadly before collapsing onto the bed.

"I can't promise that i won't think those things, Troy. But, i can promise that i will try," Gabriella said sadly as she sat on the edge of the bed. Tears had strolled down her face again," I trust you, Troy."

They sat in silence for nearly ten minutes before Troy sat back up and took hold of Gabi's hands, "Well in that case, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Troy, of course i'll marry you!" Troy kissed her quickly and took the box from her hands. He took the ring out and placed it on her finger.

"Promise me something, Gabi," Troy said looking down at her hands.

"Anything, Troy,"

"If you ever have any doubts, don't accuse me that way. Just ask me simply if i'm having an affair, and although i know i never will, i will always be straight with you,"

"I know you will, Troy," Gabriella said before kissing his head softly," Oh, by the way, umm. I have some news. You're a father,"

"I know i am, Jennifer is my daughter," He replied stupidly.

"Let me rephrase that. You're a Father...Again," Gabi whispered into his ear.

"You're pregnant?" She nodded happily," Oh my God, that's amazing!" He kissed her softly on the lips before kissing her stomach and said," Hi, baby! I'm your Daddy. I love you so much. And Mommy too, but don't tell her!"

Gabriella replied to that comment with a playful smack on his arm. He was back to smiling goofily, and Gabriella loved that...

**Review please people...Go on...you know you want to! xxx**


	31. Chapter 30 Surprise! Surprise!

**Here is Chapter 30. Enjoy people. And thanks so much to your lovely reviews. I love them all!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HSM and still don't wish to be sued! **

**Five Months Later- September 30th **

All the gang were at Gabriella and Troy's. It was a week after Taylor and Chad had gotten married and all the friends were having a party for them when they returned from their honeymoon that night. They were all waiting patiently for Troy to come back from the airport with Taylor and Chad. Gabriella was waiting nervously by the phone for Troy to ring and tell her they were in the street so that everyone could hide. After all it was a surprise party.

Attending the party were the following people; Troy, Gabriella, Jennifer, Mr and Mrs Danforth, Tyler Danforth, Mr and Mrs McKessie, Kayla McKessie, Mr and Mrs Bolton, Ms Montez, Ryan, Katy, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason and their month old daughter Lily Jayne Cross

Everyone was in the living room. It was the only room with a light on and everyone was getting comfortable when the phone began to ring. Gabriella picked up after one ring.

"Hello?" She knew it was Troy though.

"Hey babe, we have just got into our street, see ya," That was all the conversation was but Gabriella knew exactly what she had to do.

"Hey guys they're coming, everyone hide!" She turned out the lights when everyone was in position. Gabriella and Jennifer were hiding behind the door that lead the entry to the living room. Sharpay and Zeke (Because Shar was heavily pregnant) pressed them selves against the other living room door. Katy, Ryan, Mr and Mrs Bolton were crouched down on the floor behind the sofa. The Danforths and the McKessies were hid in the kitchen doorway, which because of the dark no-on would be able to see them. Finally Jason, Kelsi and baby Lily were hiding behind the staircase in the entry.

They heard the key turn in the lock and no-one could help squeal silently with excitement. Especially when Chad's voice was heard,"Dude, why are all the lights off? I thought you said Gabi was home. I mean you were on the phone to her,"

Troy replied,"Nah, i left a message on our answering machine,"

"Oh..." Was all he could say as the front door closed behind them.

The guests heard footsteps and then Taylor's voice,"Well lets have a little bit of light at least," she fumbled around for the light switch and she clicked it on.

Everyone took this as their cue and jumped up and screamed,"Surprise!" Taylor and Chad just stood there with a mix of emotions, happiness, surprise, confusion.

"Wow! What's this?" Chad asked as he gave everyone hugs.

"It's your welcome home and congratulations party. We all missed you!" Gabriella told them.

"We missed all you guys aswell!" Taylor replied.

"So, Tay, how does it feel to be Mrs Chad Danforth?" Sharpay asked her friend.

"Wonderful! Married life is bliss!" Taylor said happily.

"Yeah, so everyone keeps telling me!" Gabriella said jealously.

"Oh babe, don't worry as soon as the little one arrives, we will have our wedding!" Troy assured his wife-to-be.

"Yeah well, this one had better hurry up and come!" She said impatiently.

"What about me Gabi? I'm a week late!" Sharpay announced unhappily. She was obviously uncomfortable.

Small talk carried on for a while and everyone was having fun. Sharpay became increasingly snappy at everyone but no-one could blame her. They would too if they had to carry around a kid for that long. Kelsi and Jason had left early to get Lily to bed as she was becoming fussy. Everyone hardly ever saw Ryan and Katy, they were always off somewhere making-out. Young love could be a pain in the, well you all know...

Troy and Gabriella had put Jennifer to bed, but had hardly anytime for themselves. As hosts of the party they were rushing around all the time making sure that everyone had what they needed.

"TROY! Get me some ice cream!" Sharpay yelled at Troy.

"Okay! Jeez, keep your knickers on Woman!" Troy said before ducking into the kitchen. Five minutes later he emerged looking pretty happy with himself as he handed Shar her ice-cream. He was about to walk away when she let out a blood curdling scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Troy, you got me the wrong GOD DAMN FLAVOUR! I hate strawberry, i wanted CHOCOLATE!" Troy looked shocked at what he had just heard and he did a silent prayer that Gabi had their baby on time. He couldn't handle this twice. He quickly ran and got her Chocolate ice cream and when he returned she was a different person.

"Thank-you, Troy, you're so sweet to me," And unexpectedly she began to cry.

Troy groaned and asked her," Shar, what's wrong?" He regretted it as soon as the words escaped his mouth.

"I'm fat! I can't eat this ice-cream. I feel like a whale. Do i look fat to you, Troy?Oh what am i saying, of course i do! Zeke isn't going to love me anymore because i'm too fat! I'm ugly!" She ranted for a long time and didn't even realise Troy had turned his back to her and shoved his fingers in his ear. When she did, there was hell to pay." BOLTON! What the hell do you think you are doing? You can't just-" But she was cut off by the water running down her legs. Troy looked down and groaned at the mess on his carpet," Shar, why did you wet yourself? The bathroom's only there!" He pointed to his left, but Gabi whacked him,"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"She didn't wet herself Bolton! She's in labour. Her water has just broken!"

"OH MY GOD! We need to get her to hospital then!" Troy began to panic. Zeke had ran over to Sharpay. She was yelping in pain.

"Just breathe...in and out...that's it!" Zeke said soothingly.

It wasn't working. Sharpay's eyes grew wide and she sent a deathly glare at her husband and said through gritted teeth,"You! You did this to me! I'm going to kill you!"

Sharpay tried to lunge at him but it wasn't working. She had gotten too big for that. Gabriella took hold of Sharpay's left hand and Taylor took hold of her right. Eventually they calmed her down and led her to the car. Sharpay screamed in pain as Troy sped off towards the hospital.

'I hate labour,' Troy thought to himself...

**Yay! Sharpay is going to have her baby! Review please people. xxx**


	32. Chapter 31 Baby BluesFor a while!

"Troy, step on it! She's breaking my hand!" Zeke yelped in pain as Sharpay squeezed his hand even more. Gabriella and Zeke were in the back with Sharpay. Zeke had her hand and Gabriella was wiping the sweat off her forehead with a damp cloth. Taylor was in the front with Troy and was trying to coach Sharpay's breathing. It didn't work.

"I'm going as fast as i can, Dude! It'll be about ten minutes to the hospital," Troy told Zeke, not daring to take his eyes off the road after what had happened last year to Ryan.

Sharpay yelled in pain and squeezed tighter on Zeke's hand. He too yelled.

"Okay, Shar, you really need to calm down. Breathe. It's what's best for the baby," Taylor soothed before breathing in and out with Sharpay.

"How far apart are her contractions, Gabi?" Troy asked from the front seat. He was shouting over Sharpay's screamed.

"They're about two minutes apart!" She yelled back.

"GABI! HELP ME!" Zeke yelled. Gabriella took Sharpay's hand and Zeke took over timing her contractions and mopping her head. Shockingly, Sharpay was squeezing Gabi's hand harder, but Gabi didn't yell in pain. She simply ignored the pain for her friend.

"Why the hell isn't she hurting you?" Zeke asked jealously.

"Guess women are just stronger than men!" Gabi yelled over Sharpay's screams. Sharpay laughed but it was short as she gave another loud scream. Just then Troy pulled up in the hospital's parking lot. Taylor ran to get a wheelchair as Zeke, Gabriella and Troy helped Sharpay out of the car.

Moments later the five friends came crashing through the ER's front doors and immediately a nurse rushed to Sharpay.

"Name?" The Nurse asked.

"It's Sharpay Baylor," Zeke answered.

"What's her condition?"

"Forty-One weeks pregnant. Her water broke about half an hour ago and her contractions are nearly one minute apart," Gabriella informed the Nurse.

"Okay, one of you needs to fill out these forms and the father needs to come with me," The Nurse announced.

"Well we think her husband has broken his hand, so can one of us come instead?" Taylor asked.

"Okay, which one?" The Nurse asked.

"I want Tay with me!" Sharpay yelled, "Sorry guys, but Gabi is pregnant so she can't and Troy's a wuss!" Sharpay said in between breaths. Moments later, Taylor left with the Nurse to get scrubbed up. And Troy went with Zeke for an X-Ray on his hand.

"Hows the hand feeling, Dude?" Troy asked him.

"I seriously think she's broken it. I can't move it!" He winced in pain as he tried to move it.

"Don't be such a baby, think of what Sharpay is going through!" Troy said as the Doctor arrived.

"Yeah, well I'll remember that when Gabriella breaks your hand!" Zeke laughed as Troy glared at him.

When the Doctor was through with Zeke, it turned out he did indeed have a broken hand AND wrist. However, it wasn't too serious and once it was healed it wouldn't affect his cooking. Zeke had told the doctor, he was a Baker and wondered if it would affect how he cooked once it healed. The Doctor reassured him, it wouldn't.

Meanwhile, Chad, Ryan, Katy, Mr and Mrs Bolton had arrived. Kelsi and Jason were home with the baby and Ms Montez was watching Jennifer. Chad hugged Gabriella and asked her," So where's Troy, Tay and Zeke?"

"Troy's gone with Zeke to get an X-Ray. Sharpay might have broken his hand, and Taylor has gone with Sharpay to assist with the birth. What took you guys so long?"

"SOMEBODY was in the bathroom, having (cough) SEXUAL RELATIONS (cough). We couldn't find them for ages. Not mentioning any names (cough) Katy and Ryan!(cough)," Chad said to Gabriella before being glared at by Ryan and Katy. Mr Bolton glared at Ryan.

"Dad, come on, lay off Ryan. I'm a big girl!" Katy defended when she caught the glare her Dad had given Ryan.

"I don't have a problem with you too, but please keep the sex in public to a minimum?" He pleaded with his daughter.

"Yes Daddy..." She reluctantly agreed.

**Delivery Room.**

"Hey, Shar, I'm here. Just breathe..." Taylor soothed as she came into the delivery room and took her place at Sharpay's side. She began the breathing exercise's with Sharpay.

"Tay! I'm scared!" Sharpay said crying.

"Don't worry Shar! You're strong. You CAN do this,"

The Midwife instructed Taylor to count from Ten backwards and for Sharpay to push for that time, on the next contraction, "Okay, Mrs Baylor...Push!"

"Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two...One!" Taylor finished as Sharpay breathed out again.

"Okay, Sharpay, we have a situation. I see the baby's buttocks. Your baby is breech,"

"Will my baby be okay?" Sharpay asked with fear in her voice.

"The baby will be fine but you're going to have to push even harder this time, because it's in an even more difficult position. Next contraction should be in ten seconds,"

Suddenly Sharpay began to scream,"TEN SECONDS MY ASS!" She screamed, clutching the bed hardly. Taylor counted as Sharpay began to push.

"Sharpay, nothing is happening! You have to push harder!" The Midwife coached.

"I can't...do...it" Sharpay sobbed.

"YES YOU CAN! You can do this Shar! You're baby needs you too," Taylor yelled over her screaming. Taylor gave Sharpay her hand again as the next contraction began. Sharpay pushed harder and screamed louder.

"Okay, the baby's coming, now, one last push Sharpay! Good!" The midwife said as a huge smile formed across her face.

Sharpay pushed one final time and the next thing she knew, a baby was crying. Sharpay let out a sob as she saw her baby's head in the Midwife's arms.

"Congratulations Mommy, you have a baby Girl!" The Midwife congratulated. The Midwife waited a few minutes, checked the baby's breathing and then clamped the cord, "Would you like to cut the cord, Sharpay?" Sharpay simply nodded and took the scissors from the Midwife. The Midwife pointed to where she should cut it and Sharpay cut the cord crying happily. They took the baby away from Sharpay to clean her up,"Where are you taking my baby?" Sharpay practically yelled.

"She's just being cleaned up and having her airways double checked," The Midwife replied.

"Is she okay?" Sharpay asked as the baby was handed back to her, swaddled in a towel.

"She's perfectly healthy. We're going to take Sharpay and her daughter to recovery now. You can inform family and friends," The Midwife said to Taylor.

"Thank-you Taylor, for helping me," Sharpay thanked as she gave a coo-ing Taylor a short hug.

"It's not a problem. I'm so proud of you, Shar. She's beautiful and you did brilliantly," Taylor left the delivery room and returned to her friends to share the news...

**Waiting Room.**

Troy and Zeke had returned, and Zeke had a blue cast on his left arm.

"OOOO Dude, so she did break it?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, wrist and hand. It's gonna take six weeks to heal!" Zeke complained.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Zeke! She didn't squeeze your hand as hard as she did mine! And you don't see me moaning do you?" Gabriella mocked.

Zeke looked down embarrassed and replied, " Well you're like bionic or something. And I HAVE WEAK BONES!" He insisted.

"Yeah, sure you do..." Gabi laughed.

"So, do you guys know, what gender you are having?" Ryan asked Zeke.

"Na, Sharpay wanted to be surprised but i've got a definite feeling it's going to be a boy!"

"Bet you it's a girl!" Troy interjected.

"How much?" Zeke asked getting competitive.

"Twenty bucks, anyone else want a piece of the action?" Troy giggled.

"Yeah, i'll take that bet Bolton! Another twenty bucks says it's a boy aswell," Gabi said happily.

"Okay, Chad. You want to bet against me aswell?" Troy asked.

"YEP!" He replied smirking. Chad felt sure Troy was wrong.

"We'll take that bet aswell. Twenty on it being a boy!" Mr Bolton said on behalf of himself and his wife.

"Yeah me and Ryan too!" Katy laughed.

"So i'm betting against all of you?" Troy asked suddenly feeling kind of sad.

"Yep, so that's what?...$140 you'll have to pay out if you lose big brother!" Katy laughed.

"Yeah, and i'll be $140 richer if i'm right," Troy pointed out whilst grinning goofily. He suddenly felt happy aswell. There was only a 50-50 chance and Troy liked his chances.

"Don't get cocky yet, Troy!" Gabi warned.

Taylor rounded the corner happily as she heard Gabi say that, "What's Troy getting cocky about?" she asked.

"Oh we all bet twenty dollars each against Troy on the sex of the baby. And we all just hope he loses. There's $140 in it," Katy said.

"Wait! Has she had the baby?" Zeke asked hopefully.

"Yes she has!" Taylor said, hardly able to contain her excitement. The entire gang looked eagerly at her, waiting for more information.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Tay!" Chad practically yelled.

"Chill your beans, Danforth!" Taylor said glaring at Chad," Okay, Baby Baylor was born weighing seven pounds, eleven ounces. Both Mother and Baby are doing great!"

The entire group whacked Taylor on the arms, "Hey! What was that for?"

"Tell us the gender!" Ryan said.

"Wait, first. Who bet what?" Taylor asked hoping to have a little fun.

"Troy bet a girl. And everyone else bet a boy," Zeke informed her.

"Ooooo. Sorry Troy!" She laughed as Troy's face dropped. Everyone turned to face Troy with happy faces. Taylor decided to let him out of his misery, "Sorry that everyone is going to hate you! Sharpay gave birth to a health baby girl!"

"What?" Chad yelled.

"You are kidding!" Ryan said quickly.

"But i thought..." Troy started.

"I was just messing with you, guys. Sharpay did have a little girl and we can all go see her in half an hour. So, if i'm correct, Troy is $140 richer,"

"Okay everyone! Pay up!" Reluctantly everyone gave Troy twenty dollars and he stood there grinning as he counted his cash. He turned his attention to Taylor,"Tay, did i ever tell you how lovely you are. You are my saviour!" He hugged her happily.

"Thanks Troy," She turned her attention to everyone else who had sour looks on their faces, "Maybe this will teach you all not to bet with Troy. He always wins. You should know that!"

Everyone groaned unhappily and sat down defeated...

**Okay guys. So Sharpay had a little girl. And Troy's head swelled twice the size it was before lol. So if you all could review and also give me possible baby names, that would be great! I'd appreciate it so much!**


	33. Chapter 32 Welcoming Baby Baylor

**Wow thanks for all the reviews and suggestions for baby names, guys! You all helped ALOT! In this Chapter i will be naming the baby so thanks to both HSMandChelseaFCfan and Rizmu for the two names they both picked out. I added them together. **

**Disclaimer: I don't wish to be sued so, again...i don't own HSM.**

"Tay, when can we see her?" Zeke asked excited to meet his daughter for the first time.

"About another ten minutes. The doctor will come tell us, be patient Zeke!" Taylor replied.

"Well, i can't help that i'm excited! I'm a Daddy!" He giggled.

"Yeah, well. She is gorgeous, that much i can tell you," Taylor told everyone.

"OOOO what does she look like, Tay?" Gabi squealed excitedly.

"Well, she's got gorgeous light brown skin, big brown eyes and the cutest little afro!" Taylor told them all.

"YES!" Chad shouted.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Zeke asked, "It's my daughter!"

"Yeah, i know. But i won't be the only one with an afro now will i?" He glared pointing sharply to his head. The afro was just as wild as it was in High School. Everyone fell about laughing when he said that. Except Taylor. She loved her husband but she wished that he would cut his afro off. It was way too old!

"Trust Chad to make a birth of a baby all about him!" Troy laughed.

"Oh, yeah, says the guy who made $140 out of the birth of a baby!" Chad retorted.

"Hey! You guys bet too! If you had won, you would be gloating at me just like i am at you!" He pointed at Chad.

"Yeah, okay guys, i think we've heard enough!" Katy said to everyone, "Change of subject please! What are you going to name the baby?"

"We decided on two different sets of names, and i'm going to let Sharpay decide," Zeke answered.

"Yeah, cause' that's only fair. She did do all the work!" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Okay! You guys, what is with all the snide comments. I know we have been up all night but there's no need to get cranky!" Gabi said soothingly to everyone.

"Okay, fine! Let's talk about something else. Taylor, how did the birth go? Was Sharpay okay?" Troy asked Taylor.

"Well, there were a few comlications. Nothing major though. The baby was breech," Taylor replied.

"What's breech mean?" Chad asked stupidly.

"It's when the baby is born legs first!" Troy said whacking him for his studpidity.

"Well shouldn't it be easier?" Chad asked, yet again stupidly, "I mean, having the head first. That's the biggest part! That's gotta hurt more,"

"Urgh! Chad you're so stupid! When the baby is breech, the legs and the buttocks come out first. There is a reason why baby's come out head first. It's so they can breathe the air before the rest of the body comes out. When a baby is breech, it's not only bigger but the head is stuck in the birth canal longer. If the baby doesn't come out quick, there can be serious consequences," Gabriella explained to a confused looking Chad.

"Well, Tay. How did Sharpay find that?" Zeke asked suddenly worried for his wife.

"It was tough, but she managed it eventually. And thankfully, the baby is just fine. As is Sharpay," Taylor told him as she patted his shoulder comfortingly.

Then a Doctor came up to the gang.

"Sharpay Baylor?" The Doctor asked the waiting room. All of the guys jumped up, and Zeke came forward.

"That's my Wife," He told the Doctor.

"Good Morning Mr Baylor. I'm Doctor Brown. Your daughter's paediatrician, and Wife's post natal Doctor,"

"How are they?" He asked quickly.

"Mother and Daughter are both doing extremely well. You may go see them in room 44 and we will let Sharpay and Baby Baylor out tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Thank-you Doctor," Zeke told him as he shook hands with the Doctor. Everyone followed Zeke into Sharpay's room. Gabriella, Taylor Katy and Hannah all cooed over the baby. Zeke kissed a sleeping Sharpay's forehead. The guys just stood there uncomfortably.

"Guys, don't stand there like melons! Come look at the baby!" Taylor told the guys and motioned for them to all walk over to the crib.

"Oh, my, God! That's my daughter!" Zeke said proudly.

"She looks just like both of you. She's just perfect Zeke," Katy commented.

"Yeah, she's perfect, like her Mommy," Zeke said with tears forming in his eyes.

"And her Daddy..." Sharpay had awoken and heard the conversation.

Zeke turned around sharply and beamed over at his wife. All the girls ran to give Sharpay a hug. Ryan did too.

"I'm so proud of you, Sis! My neice is beautiful!" Ryan told her.

"Yeah, Ryan's right. She is just wonderful," Mr Bolton told the weary eyed, Sharpay.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Zeke asked his Wife.

"Tired, but happy. Can you bring her to me, Troy?" She asked Troy because she didn't want to strain Zeke's hand anymore.

"So, which of the names should we call her?" Sharpay asked Zeke once she had her in her arms.

"You decide, after all you did all the work," He told her.

"Umm, okay..." She paused and took in her daughter's face, "Everyone meet Karissa Ashley Baylor." **(Thanks to HSMandChelseaFCfan and Rizmu)**

Everyone agreed that it was the perfect name. But Sharpay and Zeke agreed that she was just the perfect baby...

**Okay, Guys...You know what to do! Review please... xxxx**


	34. Chapter 33 Memory Lane

**Thanks for all your reviews guys.**

**By the way, Sharpay went into labour on the 30th September, but gave birth in the middle of the night. Which makes Karissa Ashley Baylor's birthday 1st October 2013.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ZacEfronIsHot does not wish to be sued, so she tells you once again...she doesn't own HSM. **

**Release Day: 2nd October. Hospital.**

"You ready, Shar?" Gabriella asked her friend. Sharpay was in the bathroom getting dressed and Gabriella was packing up Karissa's things. Karissa was asleep in her car seat. Gabriella had offered to pick Sharpay up that day as everyone else had work and Zeke was busy preparing the rest of the Nursery in light of his daughter's arrival at their home.

"Almost!" Sharpay yelled back. Gabriella packed the last of the stuff up and walked over to where Karissa was in her car seat. She bent down carefully, as not to hurt herself. After all she was nearly seven months pregnant. She bent down and stared down at the sleeping baby. She remembered the feeling of looking down at a new born baby. She remembered the feeling all too well. When Jennifer was born, all Gabriella could do was stare at her all day. Having a baby was like no other feeling. Sure it was uncomfortable and painful beforehand, but when you have that baby lying in your arms, or in front of you, there is no pain in the world.

Gabriella remembered the day she gave birth to Jennifer...

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Where's my mom, Tay?" Gabriella screamed in the delivery room._

_"She's on her way, her subway broke down!" Taylor held Gabriella's hand as she squeezed it hard,"Don't worry, Gabi, i'm here for you!"_

_"I can't do this without him, Taylor!" She gasped._

_"Without who?" Taylor asked confused._

_"Troy! I want Troy! I need him!" Gabriella screamed._

_"Gabi, shhh. Listen to me! Troy doesn't even know you're pregnant! You don't need Troy. You're strong, you can do this and i will be here for you the entire time. I promise you," Taylor gave her a small hug before the Midwife told Gabriella to push. It took a long time, but in thirty-two minutes, a baby was heard screaming._

_"Congratulations, Gabriella, you have a baby girl," The Midwife said as she handed her a small baby. Gabriella looked down at her daughter and all the pain she had just felt seemed to dissapear. All that mattered was her daughter. _

_"Have you thought of a name, Gabriella?" Taylor asked as she coo-ed over the newborn._

_"Yeah, Auntie Taylor. Meet Jennifer Carmel Bolton." She smiled as she said that. Even though Troy couldn't be there, he was still her father, he deserved some recognition._

_"Bolton?" Taylor asked smirking._

_"I know what you're thinking, but i settled on Jennifer, and Bolton just goes better than Montez. And he is her Father," Taylor simply nodded. Taylor had to admit it made sense._

_"Yeah, you're right. So, still think you need Troy now?" Taylor asked._

_"No. I love him still, but we are long over. And i accept that. I'm happy for him. But he gave me something wonderful and i will always be gracious for that. Taylor. I don't need him. All i need is my little girl and i know i will be safe. She completes me,"_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Gabriella smiled at the memory. She meant every word. At that time all Gabriella needed was her baby girl. She had wished over and over again that Troy could have been there to see his daughter being born. Gabriella couldn't explain why, but at the moment she pushed that baby girl out of her, she felt complete. But days after the birth, she didn't. She felt extremely guilty for not letting Troy know about Jennifer. On more than one occasion, Gabriella had traveled down to Stanford, intent on introducing Troy to his daughter, but she never did. One time she had been to see one of his basketball games whilst she was pregnant. She remembered that well...

_FLASHBACK:_

_Gabriella was five months pregnant. She was at a Stanford University basketball game. She had been there for ten minutes and was watching her former boyfriend playing._

_'He's amazing' Gabriella thought. She watched Troy Bolton intently. He was still as gorgeous as ever and still a brilliant basketball player. At the end of the first quarter she watched silently as the players huddled together by their coach. Chad and Zeke were there too. She smiled at the thought of them. They were two of her best friends from High School. Troy took a long sip of his drink and looked up into the stands. For a moment, Gabriella thought he had recogised her, but he shook his head. Gabriella took this as he thought he had seen her, but was wrong. Gabriella longed to run down to him and tell him he wasn't mistaken. She longed to tell him that she loved him, wanted to be with him, and that she was carrying his child. As the game went on, Gabriella realised she could never do this. She realised that he had a life here and he belonged here. He was happy and as much as she wanted to, she could never let him give that up for her and the baby. _

_This feeling was made stronger when he saw him win the game at the buzzer. He looked so happy as he celebrated with his team-mates. Gabriella shook her head and walked away from the gymnasium, she couldn't do it..._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

"I'm ready Gabs," Sharpay said as she came out of the bathroom. She had interrupted Gabriella's thoughts, "Gabs, are you okay?"

Still crouched down, Gabriella replied, "Yeah, i'm just admiring your daughter. The feelings were coming back from when i had Jen- Ow! Oh! Owww!" Gabriella clutched her stomach in pain.

"Gabriella! What's wrong?" Sharpay asked panicking.

"I think i'm having contractions," She breathed. The pains were getting worse.

"WHAT?! You're not due for nearly two and a half months!" Sharpay yelled.

"I'm aware of that, Sharpay! Get me a Doctor!" Gabriella yelled still clutching her stomach. Sharpay helped Gabriella up and placed her on the bed before picking up her daughter and running to the Nurse's station.

"Please help! It's my friend. She's nearly seven months pregnant and she's having horrible pains! She thinks they are contractions!" Sharpay yelled at the Nurse. Sharpay's Doctor overheard and came rushing to her side.

"Sharpay, what's wrong with your friend?" The Doctor asked. Sharpay took a breath and told the Doctor, " Okay, Sharpay, you wait out here and i'll go check her over. Is she in your room?" Sharpay nodded and the Doctor dissapeared into Sharpay's room.

Just then, Troy came up to Sharpay.

"Hey, Shar! I thought Gabi was collecting you," Troy said looking around for his future wife.

"Troy, maybe you should sit down," Sharpay said quietly.

"What's going on, Sharpay?" Troy said as he took a seat next to his friend.

"Okay, Troy, don't panic. But when Gabi was waiting for me, she began to have pains in her stomach. Now, her waters haven't broken but she's almost definitely sure that she is having contractions. The Doctor is looking her over now," a tear rolled down both Troy's and Sharpay's faces.

"But, the baby, it can't come now," Troy said softly.

"Hey, Troy. It might not be anything serious. We don't know anything yet," Sharpay soothed as she hugged her crying friend.

They sat in silence for around half an hour when the Doctor finally emerged, "Gabriella Montez?" He asked.

"Yes!" Sharpay and Troy said in unision.

"How's my Wife?" Troy asked quickly after.

"She's fine now, the pains she was experiencing were Braxton Hicks Contractions. They are mild discomforts in the Uterus, which causes false labour. Most women don't even feel them, but Gabriella did. She should be okay to take home now. Here's some more information on Braxton Hicks if you have any other questions," The Doctor gave Troy a leaflet, "If she has any other pains like this, it is vital you bring her straight to the hospital, and i'm recommending that she stay on complete bedrest for the remainder of her pregnancy as she also has high blood pressure. It's not serious but she should be relaxing and not getting stressed out," The Doctor patted Troy's shoulder and walked away. Gabriella came out of the room a few minutes after with Sharpay's bags.

"So did the Doctor tell you?" She asked as Troy grabbed the bag right off her.

"Yeah, i'm so glad that you and the baby are okay, but it's right home for you Missy! You are on bed rest from right now!" Troy announced.

"Okay, don't treat me like glass Bolton! I'm okay, and so is the baby. That is all that matters at the moment. Now come on, let's get Sharpay home, then us back home,"Gabriella told Troy.

"So, Braxton Hicks, huh? Never had those myself. Or maybe i didn't feel them," Sharpay said as they began to drive away from the hospital.

"Yeah, you lucky sod. Can you believe that Doctor. Mild discomforts my ASS!" Gabriella said rather loudly.

"Okay, dear. Calm down. We don't want you stressed out," Troy laughed.

When Troy and Gabriella arrived home after dropping Sharpay and Karissa home, Troy marched Gabriella up to bed and ordered her to relax. She couldn't.

"But, Troy! What about dinner? What about picking Jennifer up from pre-k?" Gabriella moaned.

"Chill your beans, woman! Jennifer is being picked up by my Dad and i'm cooking dinner for us all! Now, would you just relax?" Troy glared at her.

"Okay, i'll relax but you have to promise me you won't burn the house down," Gabriella joked.

"Wha-Hey! I can cook!" Troy said pretending to be offended.

"Yeah, sure you can..." Gabriella laughed.

**ooooo so that was surprising. Imagine what would have happened if Gabriella had gone into labour early! I could never do that to her though, so i gave her something semi-serious. lol. So review people...please.. xxx**


	35. Chapter 34 Battle of the Babies

**Here is the next Chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

**December 12th 2013.**

"Gabi, how many times do i have to tell you? Bed rest doesn't mean wrapping Christmas presents! Lie down and read a book or something. I will do that!" Troy scolded for the sixth time that weak. Ever since Gabriella's blood pressure and Braxton Hicks scare, Gabriella had supposed to have been on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. Troy was getting tired of reminding her. He loved Gabi, but she didn't take too well to not being in charge. She hated surrendering control and that was just what was happening. Or so Troy thought.

"Troy. I'm not over exerting myself by wrapping a few presents in bed! It won't take me a minute and you already have enough on your plate," Gabriella reminded him.

"If i have to run myself into the ground to protect you and our baby, that is what i will do. Gabi, don't you understand how scared i am that something is going to happen?" Troy said silently.

"Of course i do, but i'm getting more stressed by having this conversation with you, than i am wrapping presents," Gabi knew she had convinced him.

"Urgh! Fine! I give up! Wrap the presents. But only a few!" He warned mockingly before kissing her forehead and returning downstairs to try and convince another person to do as he told them,"Jen! I said bath time twenty minutes ago. What are you doing now?" He asked his daughter as she sat on the sofa with her arms crossed tightly.

"I don't want a bath!" She moaned.

"Do you want to smell?" He asked barely able to stop himself laughing.

"I don't smell!" She insisted.

"You will if you don't have a bath!" He told her.

"No! You can't make me!" She giggled. He began to get frustrated. She was just like her Mother. But this was one fight, Troy was determined to win. He walked over to her and picked her up over his shoulder and began carrying up the stairs,"Daddy, put me down," She giggled again.

"Only if you promise to take a bath," He said happily.

"Okay, Daddy. I'll take a bath!" She laughed before running into her bedroom to get ready for her bath. Twenty minutes later, Troy was dressing his daughter for bed.

"Okay, Jen. Why did you put up a fight to go in the bath tonight?" He asked her as he pulled her nightgown over his head.

"Because Jimmy Stewart said that baths are for weaklins," She said seriously.

"Oh did he? And by any chance does he like to play in dirt and pick worms out the ground?" He asked his daughter.

"Yes, why?"

"Because that's what all four year old boys say. When i was your age, i once refused point blank to have a bath for a week and i locked myself in the shed to play with my Dad's fishing bait. And you know what?" He eyed his daughter.

"What Daddy?"

"I smelt like the worst thing in the world and from that day on, i never refused a bath again. Because baths make you clean, and dirt makes you smell!" He told her. She looked scared. And Troy knew that she wouldn't refuse a bath for a long time to come, "Okay, bed time missy!" She jumped on her bed and squealed as her Daddy tickled her.

"Daddy, stop tickling me!" She giggled.

"What's the secret, tickle stopper?" He asked still tickling her.

"My Daddy is the best, most wonderful Daddy in all the land!" She yelled out.

Troy stopped tickling her and tucked her into bed. He kissed her forehead and said,"Goodnight pumpkin, Daddy loves you,"

"Night Daddy, Jennifer loves you," She said before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Troy stood there and watched his daughter sleeping peacefully. He loved her and couldn't wait until she had a brother or sister to join her. A big family was what Troy wanted and Gabriella by his side. That would be the perfect life.

Troy sighed and went downstairs only to be greeted by Chad and Taylor.

"How did you guys get in?" He asked skeptically.

"Gabriella gave us a key ages ago!" Taylor replied happily.

"So what's up?" Troy asked his friend.

"Tay got hungry so she came for your chocolate ice cream," Chad replied rolling his eyes.

"Go for it, Tay!" Troy told her. The words were barely out of his mouth before she went darting in to the kitchen,"Pregnancy cravings kicking in?"

"Yep! She's been driving me up the wall all day, asking for ridiculous things like beans and ice cream,"

"Shut it Danforth!" Taylor told him angrily.

"Don't get them angry, Chad. They're monsters when they are pregnant," Troy warned.

"And you can shut it too, Bolton!" She scolded.

"Damn, i woke the beast." Troy cried.

"If you know what's good for you Bolton, i swear-" She cut off and carried on eating ice cream.

"Tay, i know you're only three months pregnant, but maybe you could cut the hormones down a notch," Chad warned his wife. She simply shrugged and sat down.

"You know, she's gotten just like my little sister. Pregnancy is a nightmare. I've got Gabriella trying her hardest to do everything the Doctor told her not to do. I've got Katy eating all my food, and Taylor doing both of those and yelling at me!" Troy collapsed on the sofa.

"Troy, dude. Chill out! Katy is only two months pregnant and she will be too busy with her final year at college to annoy you any further. **(Katy transferred from NYU to NMU for her final year to be with Ryan who proposed when he found out Katy was pregnant a month ago. Taylor found out she was pregnant in the middle of October. Katy is two months pregnant and Taylor is three) **And, Tay. Well i'll keep Taylor out of your way as much as possible," Chad soothed.

"TROOOOOOOOOOOOY!" Gabriella screamed from upstairs. Chad, Troy and Taylor all ran up to Gabriella and were surprised to see her clutching her stomach in agony.

"My water broke Troy, the baby's coming!"

**Okay so there we go. That was another chapter. There probably won't be many more Chapter's in this story. Only 5 or so more... So review please Guys... xxxx**


	36. Chapter 35 Doctor Chad!

**Here is the next chapter guys. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

"Oh my God! We have to get you to the hospital!" Troy said panicking.

"NO! There's no time! This baby's coming now!" Gabriella yelled in pain.

"What do we do?" Chad asked.

"Ummm. Taylor call an ambulance. Chad, me and you are going to have to deliver this baby ourselves!"

Gabriella screamed in pain and Troy rushed to her side. Taylor was already on the phone, the ambulance was on it's way but this baby wasn't waiting for the ambulance. It was coming now!

"Are you crazy?! I don't know how to deliver a baby!" Chad screeched.

"Chad! The lady on the phone is going to give us instructions! You can do it baby!" Taylor reassured him.

"Okay, yes! I can do this!" Chad began to sweat. But despite being as nervous as hell, he positioned himself in front of Gabriella and looked down.

"Chad! The woman wants to know what you see!" Taylor said.

"Umm, i think i see some hair. I think the baby's head is coming," He told her. Taylor repeated it to the Lady on the phone.

"Gabriella, breathe, baby. You need to breathe!" Troy told Gabi whose breathing had gotten out of control.

"Troy! I can't! It hurts!" She cried in pain.

"Yes you can! I believe in you!" Troy told her as he took her hand and held her hand.

"Chad, you need to get Gabriella to push as soon as the next contraction comes. Troy, you need to coach Gabriella's breathing. When the head and shoulder's are out, you need to turn the baby's body carefully 180 degrees, Got it?" Chad just simply nodded.

Gabriella felt a contraction and Chad told her to push. She pushed hard for the entire contraction. The head and the shoulders had just come out and Chad was telling Taylor exactly what he was doing as he did it, "Okay, Tay. I'm slowly turning the baby around. Gabi, you need to relax while i do this!" He told her. Troy helped her with her breathing as she relaxed, "Okay, the baby is face up now, what next?"

"Umm, she said, on the next contraction, Gabriella needs to push the baby right out. Support the baby's head as you guide it out," Taylor told him. Taylor hung up as she heard the door. The ambulance had arrived.

"Okay, push!" Gabriella pushed with all her might and the baby came out. Chad lightly tapped the baby on the butt and it began to cry," Congratulations, It's a boy!" Gabriella and Troy began to cry with Joy as they looked at their new born baby boy.

"I got a boy?" Troy asked proudly. Chad simply nodded as the Paramedic came in and checked the baby over. He checked the baby's breathing and handed Troy some scissors and motioned for him to cut the cord. Troy cried out happily as he cut the cord. Gabriella beamed at her husband to-be and her baby boy. The paramedic swaddled the baby and handed him to Gabriella before removing her placenta (the after birth).

"Is he okay?" Gabriella asked the Paramedic.

"He's just fine. We won't need to take either of you to hospital. You're both very healthy, but if there are any complications, you need to get there straight away," Gabriella nodded and Troy shook the man's hand. The paramedics left and all four adults gathered together to admire the newest member of the Bolton family.

"Chad, i'm so proud of you," Gabriella told him before handing him the baby.

"Me too, dude. You did so well!" Troy said to his best friend before giving him a slight man-hug.

Taylor beamed at her husband. She had never been as proud of Chad as much as she was now,"So what are you guys going to name him?" Taylor asked as she coo-ed over the baby in Chad's arms.

"We decided on Samuel Bolton, but i'm thinking that he should be called Samuel Chad Bolton. After his super brave and courageous Uncle Chad. What do you think Troy?" Gabriella asked him as Chad smiled happily at the thought.

"I think it's a perfect name. You helped bring him into the world, Chad. You deserve recognition" Troy told him.

"Guys, i'm so pleased that you would name your baby after me!" He began talk stupid baby talk to Sam.

"And a five second rebound rate, Ladies and Gentlemen and Chad Danforth is back to being a moron!" Troy said in his best announcer's voice.

"You know what? Mock me, i don't care! I'm so happy, nothing could ruin it!"

Everyone laughed and didn't even notice a tired Jennifer enter the room, "Mommy, Daddy, is it morning?" She asked yawning.

"No, sweetheart it's only ten o clock," Gabriella told her daughter.

"Then why is everyone making so much noise?" She asked wearily.

"Mommy had her baby, It's a boy!" Troy told their daughter.

"She did?" She soon awoke, "What you called him?"

"Samuel Chad Bolton!" Chad told her proudly.

"Isn't that your name, Uncle Chad?" She asked confused.

"Yes, your Mommy and Daddy gave him my first name as his middle name," Chad told her gently.

"OOOOOO, can i see?" She asked excitedly.

Chad bent down with Sam carefully in his hands still, and showed Jen her baby brother.

"Ewwww! I don't like him! He's ugly!" She said crossly.

"Jennifer!" Gabriella scolded.

"Well he's all red!" She told her mother.

"He won't be like that forever!" Troy said gently.

"Oh, well then i guess he's alright. For a boy!" She told them dramatically before stomping back to her room.

"And the sibling rivalry begins..."

**Okay! Read and Review please guys... xxxx**


	37. Chapter 36 Love and Marriage!

**Here is the next Chapter. Okay, only one more Chapter and the Epilogue to go. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. So please don't sue me!**

**Nine Months Later: 15th September 2014**

"Mom, i don't know if i can do this!" Gabriella said nervously to Juanita Montez.

"Yes you can sweetie, you love Troy!" She told her daughter.

"I know, but i can't help but feel nervous!" She said almost in tears.

"Mija, you have nothing to feel nervous about. You are just going to be showing everyone exactly how much you love Troy. Now, i'm going to let the girls in so they can squeal at you!" She left the room leaving Gabriella alot less nervous than before and Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay and Katy all came in in their light yellow bridesmaids dresses. They all spent five minutes telling each other how pretty they all looked before getting down to buisness.

"Okay! Serious stuff now, ladies! Here is your something old," Taylor handed Gabriella the necklace that Troy had given Gabriella in High school. She placed it around her neck and smiled.

"Something new," Katy said before she gave Gabriella a nine karat gold bracelet that Troy had brought Gabriella for the wedding. It had engraved on the inside, '_Troy and Gabriella Forever'. _Gabriella supressed back tears of Joy as she read that.

"Here's your something borrowed," Sharpay added before giving Gabriella her veil that Sharpay wore at her own wedding. Gabriella with help from Katy placed it on her head and beamed at Sharpay.

"And, finally, your something blue," Kelsi handed Gabi a blue and white garter that the girls helped place three quarters of the way up her left leg. When they were done they all hugged and squealed.

"Are you ready to get Married, girl?" Sharpay asked excitedly.

"More than ever!" Gabriella replied.

"Okay, because we have to go. Jack is waiting for you outside," Taylor told her.

All five girls headed out the back room in the Church and gathered in order. Five year old Jennifer walked down the aisle first and spread petals as she went. Next was Jason and Kelsi with a one year old Lily in her arms. Then was Zeke and Sharpay with 11 month old Karissa in her arms. Then went Ryan and Katy with two month old Justin Evans in her arms. Finally before Gabriella, was Chad and Taylor, holding three month old Hailey Danforth in her arms. Chad held nine month old Samuel Bolton.

"You ready Gabriella?" Jack Bolton asked Gabi.

"Before we go, i just want to thank you for giving me away, I love you like you were my own Father, Jack," Gabriella said as she pulled her veil over her face and took Jack's left arm. He walked her up the aisle. Troy cried as he saw Gabriella walking up the aisle. He beamed happily as she took his arm and they turned to face the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to witness the blessed union of Troy Andrew Bolton and Gabriella Maria Montez. I would like everyone to bow their heads as we have our prayer. Dear Father, give Troy and Gabriella, the strength to love and to live long and happy lives together. Give them the strength to know what is and to change what was. And give them guidance as they embark on their lives together. Amen" Everyone said Amen and the Minister continued,"Anyone who objects to this holy union should speak now or forever hold their peace," Gabriella and Troy beamed at each other as they heard silence. "Now, Anyone who knows Troy and Gabriella, knows they are perfect for each other. They're love inspired others and led them back to each other. They're love also made Jennifer and Samuel. I bless them today, knowing they will be very happy with each other. Who gives this Woman to this Man today?"

"I do!" Jack said standing up.

"Wondeful and who has the rings?"

"We do!" Taylor and Chad said in unision. They each handed a ring to the Minister.

"Do you, Gabriella Maria Montez, take Troy Andrew Bolton to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," She said happily.

"Do you, Troy Andrew Bolton, take Gabriella Maria Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," He said back.

The Minister handed Gabriella, Troy's ring and said, "Gabriella, repeat after me. With this ring, i thee wed,"

"With this ring, i thee wed," She said as she placed the ring on Troy's left hand.

"And Troy, repeat after me, With this ring, thee wed,"

"With this ring, i thee wed," Troy said happily, smiling from ear to ear as he placed the ring on her left hand.

"Now, by the power vested in me, by God and the State of New Mexico, i now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the Bride,"

Troy happily obliged. He lifted her veil and kissed her softly on the lips as everyone erupted into cheers. They began to walk down the aisle hand in hand as the guests threw confetti over them. They were finally married...

**Awwww how sweet? Please review. I'll love you all forever if you do...lol xxxxxxxx**


	38. Chapter 37 Remembering Love is Life

The DJ stopped the Music, and took the Mic, "Now Ladies and Gentlemen. For their first dance as a married couple; i give you Mr and Mrs Troy Bolton!" He began their wedding song, which Gabriella had let Troy pick out. She smiled when the song began to play. It was the song that Troy had sang to her on their first anniversiary back in high school.

_Love me tender,  
Love me sweet,  
Never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so._

Love me tender,  
Love me true,  
All my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin I love you,  
And I always will.

Love me tender,  
Love me long,  
Take me to your heart.  
For its there that I belong,  
And well never part.

Love me tender,  
Love me dear,  
Tell me you are mine.  
Ill be yours through all the years,  
Till the end of time.

When at last my dreams come true  
Darling this I know  
Happiness will follow you  
Everywhere you go.

_Love me tender,  
Love me true,  
All my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin I love you,  
And I always will. _

As the song ended Troy lent down and kissed Gabriella softly on the lips and whispered in her ear, "For my Darlin I love you and i always will,"

"I'll always love you aswell Troy," Gabriella replied as tears welled up inside her.

Everyone continued dancing for about an hour before it was time for the speeches. The first one was made by Juanita Montez.

"Hello, well, i guess big congratulations are in order to Gabriella and Troy. Troy, you have been a wonderful love for Gabriella. She has never loved anyone the way she loves you. You have given her your all and for that i am so proud of you. Gabriella, Mija... My baby. It makes me ecstatic to know that you and Troy are married. You are the best daughter in the world and i know i speak for everyone here when i say you will be an amazing Wife. You two have given me more Joy than i ever thought possible. You have given me two wonderful grandchildren and Gabriella you're Father would be proud of you. Troy, i know my late husband would be extremely impressed with the love and gratitude you have shown Gabriella. I love you both so much, congratulations and good luck!"

Next Mr and Mrs Bolton stood up. Mrs Bolton spoke first, " Gabriella, i don't think i can top what Juanita just said. You are an amazing young woman and you have made myself and my husband extremely happy and proud. Troy, you are our son, and our pride and Joy. We are so happy for you that you have found your one true love. Again We love you so much and congratulations,"

Next Mr Bolton spoke, "Troy, i am so proud of you, and Gabriella, welcome to the family. We love you and we hope your lives together are long and happy. Good luck!"

Next stood Kelsi and Jason," We don't want to keep this going too long you guys, so we're going to make it quick. We both owe you guys so much. If it weren't for you, Jason and myself would never have found each other. We are so glad that you two shook things up back at good old East High. So to top it off, congratulations you guys. We love you so so so so much!"

Then came the turn of Sharpay and Zeke, " So, we didn't really get off to a great start. Troy, we hated each other, and Gabriella, i gave you an extremely hard time when you first arrived at East High. I'm really glad that i lost my Ice Princess attitude because if you hadn't taught me to do that, i would never have made two great best friends in you guys. And i would never have fell in love with Zeke. So i guess what we are both trying to say is, we are both lucky to have two best friends in you guys and we thank you from the bottom of our hearts for everything you have done for us. Congratulations guys, we love you!"

"Aww Sharpay, that was beautiful and we both love you too!" Gabriella said to one of her best friends.

Next came the turn of Ryan and Katy. Ryan spoke first," As my sister, just rightly said, we both gave Troy and Gabriella a really hard time. But thankfully you forgave us and you gave us so much love in return. Gabriella, you make me feel on top of the world when i am down, and Troy. You make me laugh no matter what people say or do! And most of all Troy, you gave me your sister who is the love of my life who gave me an amazing son. You guys are so much more than just my brother and sister in law, your two of my best friends. I thank you both and i love you so much,"

"So, i haven't really known you that long. I never knew i had a big brother, but i'm really glad i found you, bro! You're annoying, pompous and extremely big headed and i love you in spite of that! No, all joking aside, i love you brother and i couldn't think of a better best friend. Gabriella, you're the sister i never knew. You've taught me so much and gave me a wonderful neice and nephew. If it hadn't been for you two, i never would have had the guts to go for it will Ryan, and now we are soon to be Married and have a wonderful son together. I love you so much bro, and you too sis. May you have many years together!" Katy finished and went to hug both Gabriella and Troy.

Taylor and Chad stood up. Taylor spoke first," Hey! Maid of Honour here! I guess what everyone has said so far, really tops the cake. You two are 1)Perfect for each other. 2)The best friends in the entire world and 3)Going to be amazing as a married couple and already are amazing parents. Troy, i never bothered to get to know you until Gabriella arrived at East High. You were always to me, just a lunk head basketball man. As i also thought my darling husband Chad was. I was wrong and i'm sorry. I just want you to know, you have been like a big brother to me and i love you so much! Gabriella. I was a nobody till i met you. You were my Best friend and everything i have i owe to you. You have taught me to be myself and to be just a girl. I couldn't ask for a better friend and i wish you both a world of happiness together, as you two, more than anyone deserve to be happy,"

Chad wiped away a tear, "Heylooooo, Best Man over here! Dude, My boy's all grown up! You've gone and got yourself married! I gotta tell ya'll a funny story. When i first met Troy in pre-k, the first thing he said to me was, ''Will you be my best friend?" It was kinda cute. Then we were. One day, Troy had been playing in puddles and got soaked in mud and dirty rain water. And he turned to me and said, "One day i'm gonna get married, and this is what i'm gonna wear, because dirt is my best friend," And i remember i cried to my Mommy because my best friend didn't like me anymore. He liked mud more than me! It's kinda funny when i think about that story. Because here he stands, clean as a whistle and married to a gorgeous young woman! And we are still best friends and that makes me happier than i could ever express in words. Gabriella, you have become the little sister i never had! So, Troy, you better take care of her or i'll hunt you down and kick ya ass! Now in all seriousness, Gabi, you have made us all so happy and most of all you have made my best friend happy! And then you both gave me the greatest joy when you gave your son my first name as his middle name. And even more, you put together, myself and my darling Taylor. We both owe you so much and couldn't think of two people who we love more, or deserve to be happy together. Congratulations Troy and Gabriella. WE LOVE YOU!"

Troy and Gabriella stood up and wiped away tears before clearing their throats. Gabriella turned to all her friends and said, "I don't know what to say, except we love you all and we both want to thank you all for being here for us on our special day. We thank you all. Troy, you are the love of my life, the Father of my children and my best friend. We both thought we were doing the right thing by splitting up before college, but now i realise we were wrong. You are the one person i can't live without and i'm so glad we found our way back to each other. Thank you for making me the happiest Woman in the world. I'll love you forever and always, My darling Troy...You are my world,"

"Wow, umm. I don't really think what i have to say beats that. I again thank everyone for their kind words and friendship. But i need to thank someone who isn't here. Gabriella's Father, Mr Montez. For helping to create something so perfect and so pure. Something that has made me the happiest man alive. When we split up, i was a broken mess. I had failed relationships, all one after the other. My father kept on at me to settle down but i was convinced i would be a loner for the rest of my life and now i know, i was wrong. When i found you again and my daughter, Jennifer, i knew i'd never be alone. I had you. You are my light. My angel and my Earth. All it takes for me to live is to know you have promised to be here with me, by my side for the rest of our lives and that makes me so happy! I love you and you made me remember that Love is Life..."


	39. Chapter 38 Epilogue Tantrums ever After

**Okay, guys this is the end sadly. Here is the Epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HSM.**

Troy and Gabriella had three more children. Lacey Taylor Bolton, Jack Troy Bolton and Haven Sharpay Bolton.

Taylor and Chad had two more Children. James Troy Danforth and Kyra Gabriella Danforth.

Sharpay and Zeke had one more child. Daniel Ryan Baylor.

Ryan and Katy had fraternal twins. Louise Katy Evans and Troy Ryan Evans.

Kelsi and Jason had one child. Jason Cross Jr.

Lily Jayne Cross, Samuel Chad Bolton, Karissa Ashley Baylor, Justin Evans and Hailey Danforth were all in the same class as they reached East High Middle school.

Jennifer Carmel Bolton was a high school student and had just brought home her first boyfriend, "Mom, Dad this is Harley,"

"What!?! You have a boyfriend? No way, Missy! You are not allowed to date until your twenty one!" Troy as always over reacted where his daughter was concerned. And just like her Father, she overreacted as well.

"God! Dad! I hate you! You're ruining my life!" She yelled before walking out of her house hand in hand with Harley.

Gabriella glared at her husband as she fed her toddler son, Jack.

"What, Gabi?"

"I didn't say anything!" She protested holding her arms up in innocence.

"Yeah, but you want to, what have i done now?" Troy asked in dismay.

"Let her grow up, Troy! I was the same age as her when i started dating you. There's no difference!"

"Yes there is! She's a female! She's my baby for Gods' sake!" He yelled before putting his head in his hands.

"Yeah, but you weren't bothered when you were feeling me up in your secret garden at that age." Gabriella snapped.

"Exactly! It's different because he will be feeling MY daughter up!" Troy yelled back.

"The more you tell her not to, the more she will," Gabriella sang at her husband.

"Can i help it that she grew up too fast?" Troy asked his wife, sarcastically.

"They all grow up sometime. You just have to let them go. She's a strong girl, she will be fine!" Gabriella reassured her husband.

"Well, i don't want her to grow up!" He told Gabriella defiantely.

Gabriella just laughed at her husband of fourteen years. He looked confused, but then laughed aswell, "What's so funny, Gabi?"

"Nothing! I just like to see you this way. Protective. I'm glad you're here to protect us,"

"Gabi, i will always protect my family. You're love-"

Troy was cut off by Gabi, " Your Life. Mine too" They kissed passionately which got furtive glances from their other children spying on them in the other room.

After all the trials and tribulations, all the former East High Wildcats remember one thing. That Love is Life...

**The End... **

**Here is some facts for you guys. I gave the gang fake birthdays and here they are:**

**Gabriella Maria Bolton (nee Montez)- 14th October.**

**Troy Andrew Bolton-14th February.**

**Jack Bolton (senior)- 6th March.**

**Hannah Bolton (nee errrrrrrrmmmm Davis)- 12th July.**

**Juanita Montez (nee errrrrrrmmmm Marquez)- 16th April.**

**Taylor Danforth (nee McKessie)- 2nd December.**

**Chad Danforth- 5th May.**

**Zeke Baylor- 16th June.**

**Sharpay Baylor (nee Evans)- 12th November.**

**Ryan Evans- Also 12th November (They're Twins-duh!)**

**Katy Evans (nee Bolton)- 24th January (My Birthday-hehehehehe)**

**Kelsi Cross (nee Neilson)- 12th October.**

**Jason Cross- 15th August.**

**Jennifer Carmel Bolton- 21st March.**

**Lily Jayne Cross- 2nd September.**

**Karissa Ashley Baylor- 1st October.**

**Samuel Chad Bolton- 12th December.**

**Hailey Danforth- 5th June.**

**Justin Evans- 17th July.**

And i can't be bothered to put the rest in...

Lol... So anyways i wanted to thank all my wonderful reviewers. There is so many of you that i can't mention you all unfortunately, but your reviews have been greatly appreciated. And i love them all. Everyone keep looking back for my new story coming in the next day or two. I already have a couple of Chapters ready for uploading!

Thanks everyone. Love From ZacEfronIsHot AKA Stacey xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
